Once a Nation, Now a Monarchy
by Doomevil
Summary: By an act of a God, The Enclave has mysteriously teleported to the Code Geass World, realizing Britannia has occupied The United States, they will form an alliance with The Black Knights. Seeking an all new goal that awaits them...
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**(This will probably be a very undeveloped fic until I get most of my major stories done unless people want more, so I definitely do not own Code Geass or Fallout, They belong to Sunrise and Bethesda Softworks.)**

_During the Event of Port Yokosuka, a strange series of events took place all around the World. Three huge portals appeared specifically in Australia and __The Mariana Trench._

_Britannia, The Euro Universe, nor the_ Chinese_ Federation were not aware of this as it happened so fast without a slight trace of where it had gone..._

A man in a tan resistant overcoat entered a room where only the highest rank of the Enclave would enter. This was basically President Eden's lair. A lair that was cluttered with wires and electronics, a futuristic theme applied to it. In the center was Eden himself. However this man wasn't a man, he was a computer... A mainframe that acts like an A.I. for the Enclave. All Eden wanted was to restore The United States to its former glory, by eradicating all of non-pure humans...

"Mr. President, We have a bit of an emergency we have to discuss now. This can't wait at all." The Man in the overcoat said bitterly, a southern accent plus a tone of serious in it.

"Ah yes, Colonel, what might concern you?" Eden said, his cunning affably voice was a trait that showed ever since his personality was molded by him.

"Right now one of our troops have reported that we have been changed to a new location."

"Now Colonel, if you tend to waste my time with your silly talk, now's not the time as we have just prepared to launch the vertibirds to Jefferson Memorial..."

"This is not silly talk Mr. President! Right now our current position in Raven Rock has changed into the middle of nowhere! If you can't believe me then you need to see for yourself."

"Hmm I suppose you're right, I'll just send some of our eyebots on lookout at what we're dealing with here... While that is on the way, tell me more about this current situation."

"Not much is known, this only happened yesterday at night. When one of the troops were sent on patrol all of them saw nothing but the ground, everything was completely gone except for the bunker, like a desert. They immediately reported this today, right now we don't know where we are..."

"Is the base at fully functional?"

"Fortunately yes, shocking; our water supply, pipes, maintenance-in-general all seem to be working. I can't imagine how all of this happened in a sudden swift, it's unbelievable." The Colonel was a serious man that never believed in unreal scenarios, almost all of their plans were now irrelevant to them. Questions popped up everywhere, so unrealistic that it felt like a dream, more like a nightmare to him.

A small hologram came in front of President Eden, viewing what is supposed to be an eyebot's point of view. The land itself seemed to be barren, showing groups of bushes and grass, barely showing any signs of animal life. If you take away the animal life they would all think this is still the Wasteland...

"Well, this is interesting, very interesting. Perhaps we should find out more about this location. Colonel Autumn, find out anything you can. I believe our plans have changed drastically for the good or bad...

"Yes, Mr. President..."

_...In the middle of the ocean..._

After Raven Rock base has discovered that they were in a different place, another base of the Enclave were to soon realize this also. In what seemed to be an office that looked very nice, a man who was in his 60's, bald-headed too with white hair looked up to see one of his men that came to report.

"Fellow officer, what can I do for you?" The old man asked delightfully.

"Mr. President Richardson, yesterday all communications outside the Oil Rig have been disabled for unknown reasons, we are still trying to find out how they were disabled."

"Disabled? Navarro too?"

"Unfortunately yes, shocking how this all happened at the same time."

"Alright, send in multiple vertibirds at all the los-

"MR PRESIDENT! SIR!" A loud yell came out of the door into Richardson's office, catching his attention to where the voice came from. A shocked Enclave soldier gasped for air, straightening up for what he had to say.

"Yes what is it soldier? Not to be offensive but what could possibly be this important?"

"There's a transmission coming from Raven Rock! Eden would like to speak to you Sir!, an emergency!" The crazed soldier quickly cried out, it felt like his arms were to frail around. However Richard didn't, when he got a call from Eden he knew it was serious..."

_In The Conference Room_

"AH President Richardson! A pleasure that you're alive and well old friend, I believe everything is safe and sound?" President Eden said loudly, Eden was more of a advisor when it comes to talking with Richard, However the alive and well part confused Richardson to no end, likely an error to the computer's programming Richardson thought.

"Yes safe and sound, well anyway what is it that you need Eden?" Richardson calmly asked. Looking toward a large screen, showing Eden's ''face''

"It seems like it's been a long time, thirty-five years my my. And I believed the Oil Rig was destroyed!"

"Uh, you're mistaken, there hasn't been any incidents lately. The West Coast is fine."

"Huh, it's not, hmm. It is strange that the signal to your reinstalled location tells us that you are somewhere in the outside of America, just above where we are."

Now Richardson's mind was fully clogged up, Eden tells him they're somewhere other than the Pacific Ocean; somewhere they are not even close to the United States, then telling him that the Enclave in the East Coast were now close to the West Coast Enclave. It didn't make sense at all. What is happening? First Communications were disabled, getting a call from East Coast, Eden acting like an idiot. There must be something...

"Eden, Are you telling me... that we aren't in The United States anymore?"

"(Pause) I'm afraid so..."

_Taking place in Japan, during Port Yokosuka..._

In what may be a man with blond hair, tied up in a ponytail, sprinting like he was signing up for the Olympics. Laughing like a madman until he saw what popped out in the air. He looked up to where it was. The thing in particular was basically a geometric figure that deformed in seconds, turning into a helmet and a mysterious weapon. Falling down to the floor. The man observed the objects now laying on the ground. kneeling down, He took a look on the helmet then the weapon before he picked them up.

The helmet looked very metallic and had a devil design to it, having yellow dirty eye slits. The man had to tell this to Zero after this battle was over...


	2. Chapter 2: Black Vertibird Down

When word quickly got out that the Enclave were not in America, many people from Raven Rock thought of it as a load of lies, until many witnesses told them it was for real. Many soldiers couldn't believe it when they first went outside to see a different landscape.

The Enclave's plans have suddenly changed. What could this mean for the future of The Capital Wasteland? Will The Brotherhood of Steel actually triumph?

What happens now?

Many soldiers, including some citizens turned to the leadership for help, soon Colonel Autumn was overwhelmed by the people, he didn't have time for this, Autumn had to return to Eden to report on where they are now!

"Mr. President, I can confirm that we are definitely somewhere else. Somewhere far from the United States." Autumn stated, hands behind his back like a Colonel would do.

"What may that be then?"

"Australia..."

"Australia!? Australia? No. What will happen to The Capital Wasteland without the Enclave? Where will it's people get their freedom now!? Perhaps this will turn out for the worst Colonel..."

"Actually it won't, when I explored Australia's terrain, most of the land was filled with animal life. Non-mutated animal life..."

"Hmm, Non-mutated life in Australia? This is impossible, Australia was one of the continents that was destroyed during The Great War."

"Oh but it is, now. One thing that came in our search was that none of the land had no radiation. None, We captured animals also, our scientists were shocked that they were... clean..." Autumn explained. Clean. That hit Eden so much it felt like he was truly a human, his thought process took awhile, This changes everything the Enclave was working forward to.

"Clean... Colonel, I don't know why this is happening, but this situation is giving us an opportunity. An opportunity to start all over. If what you said was real, then maybe The Enclave can finally win."

"But sir, we don't even know if most of the continent is even clean. It could just be land that survived the bombing."

"Ah, but we can't just wait and sit here like ducks. That's why we need to explore, infact set up search parties, patrols, scientists, outposts, anything that can give us information. We need all the help we can get. But here is something I need you to do for me, I need you to help out our well and alive President Richardson from The Oil Rig."

"What!? The Oil Rig? It's recovered? Richardson too? There's no way that's right, it was destroyed completely." Autumn didn't believe the President, it's wasn't possible to him, it was nonsense. The fact that he's hearing this from a computer was stupid and so bizarre.

However Eden activated a location beacon to where the Oil Rig was.

"This is the location to the Rig, send by Richardson, I want you to help him out. However you won't be going to the Oil Rig yet as Richardson has confirmed a source of very advanced weaponry in a state of Japan. I want you to help his men with this operation."

Autumn's face was still like stone, the only thing he could do was reply to his superior's orders. "Y-es sir..."

"Good, you should probably prepare, refueling and going to Japan will be difficult enough."

Eden suggested. It would only took some time before Autumn and some squadrons would fly over to The Oil Rig. A veribird's speed would only take a short amount of time to get there, that is before fuel would run out and they would have to refuel in the only base that has some left...

"Good, standing attention to Col. Autumn!"

Several squads of soldiers were lined up facing towards Colonel Autumn, once he stopped in his tracks they immediately saluted including officers.

"At ease..." Once told, the rest of the platoon were now at a rested but disciplined stance. Eyes watched towards Autumn as he cleared his throat.

"Our President has confirmed that we aren't the only remains of our organization as he has located the Oil Rig." Looks got into several men and women troopers at what was Autumn talking about, they let him continue his speech on the other Enclave's whereabouts.

"It is told by Eden that Richardson's men has located a source of advanced supplies inside Japan, although this may sound ridiculous over levels, it is essential that we help out our other men. It will take us at least two days to get there, plus refueling for the vertibirds. We will take a stop at The Oil Rig then head to Japan. All soldiers be prepared." After finishing his speech about Japan, Autumn nodded to his lower-ranked officers, knowing what they have to do now...

"Alright ladies! You heard the Colonel, We have overall ten minutes to mount up and set-in supplies to the vertibirds and launch off. Understood?" An unknown officer of the Enclave shouted out to his subordinates. "Yes Lieutenant Williams Sir!"

All remaining Enclave soldiers were on board in each vertibird, they began to start up the engines, propellers were starting to turn. Soon they were all gone. "Activate shealth devices!" Autumn radioed in within the system, every VTOL had one, a feature that was only a prototype until the Enclave settled Australia, Autumn requested the lab boys to cook him up a completely new device that would make the vertibirds be unseen by the naked eye in case the Enclave weren't alone in the globe around them.

However a flaw in the design was that it was very sensitive to thermal imaging, meaning if it were to be spotted by sensors used by a machine of some sort it would mean big trouble for the Enclave.

* * *

_Three Days Later..._

Opening a small container full of food, Oghi was impressed at what he'd seen. A japanese take-out full of rice, vegetables and even octopus hot dogs. The man smiled at what he was gonna enjoy.

"Excuse me."

Ohgi quickly turned to the sudden voice, closing the take-out and looked nervous, looking at a teammate. "No! These aren't what you think at all." The man stated.

"We have visitors you know." Ohgi at first confused, then took a look to the side at what his teammate was talking about. "They also have an introduction at Kyoto.."

Behind the two looking at front were four members of an elite force from a now-destroyed organization called The Japan Liberation Front. The Four Members bowed in respect silently. "Wait, you're the, Four Holy Swords..."

Ohgi was quick enough to realized this, he became awed to see that they were visiting them, following in return he bowed too.

"We'll get straight to the point here, We come to this day to ask for your help..." One of the members said, the first in line, a big man that was different from the other members.

Being the oldest of the group...

"uh, What do you mean?" Oghi questioned, his eyes were wide and confused. Oblivious at what they were talking about.

"Lt. Colonel Tohdoh has been apprehended, sacrificing himself so that we could escape, We request that The Black Knights may help us rescue him for the sake of the JLF. It would be selfish and dishonorable if we don't act now..."

although Ohgi was in second-in-command and every member were friends with him he was worried that Zero a man in particular now leading the former resistance would find out without his say-so. Zero's actions were questionable to Ohgi, he doesn't even know much about the mysterious man but he is the leader now. He can't disobey for now at least.

"I see what I can do, however I have to ask Zero to give the go..."

* * *

During the night of the day, The Enclave traveled through vertibirds, at least five in account while flying above the ocean water. Soon to see what was underneath them...

"Holy, this is incredible. Colonel Autumn you have to take a look at this. It's Amazing..."

One pilot in the cockpit said. The troop section had a group of bodyguards wearing standard Enclave Armor, including Autumn. The young Colonel got up from his seat, holding on to the vertibird's interior to steady his balance. Vertibird's interface can show something The Enclave did not expect from this new world they were in.

Buildings, buildings that were intact in good condition. Highways were functional, cars were actually driving, citizens! Walking among the streets doing their business. No signs of any bad things that would normally happen in the wasteland. It felt like they were back in the pre-war days, lights on too...

"Whatever happened to us, it's been a godsend..." Autumn spoke to the pilot, he kept on watching the landscape, unable to look away at the scenery.

"Colonel, the weapon source is close, President Richardson's men are probably near."

The pilot said.

"Then keep your eyes peeled, They'll meet up with us on landing. follow the dot on the radar."

For a few minutes Colonel Autumn's group were finally at a close, at an area that felt and looked like a heavy fortress capable of placing many people inside. Large smoke and explosions appeared while they were almost at landing. It was a huge firefight going on, this time it wasn't men fighting. They were robots or that's what they thought.

Autumn was surprised to see such, what made it worse is something that was very familiar to the Enclave was down there. His eyes are wide open. A vertibird was there and it crashed... Something bad was about to happen...


	3. Chapter 3: Escape from Japan

"You sure?"

A moment of silence began as Ohgi was hearing a response on his flip-phone. The Four Holy Swords waited, not able to hear Zero's reply on the situation Lt. Colonel Tohdoh had. By the looks of it, Ohgi's face started to smirk, he look towards The Holy Swords, forming an a-okay gesture on his right hand. The JLF members were very relieved to know this. Faces lighted up as they now have a chance to rescue their leader...

…

"I told you not to hold up all the hydra lines in one place."

"That's why it said it was different from a Burai."

Under a highway, A bunch of members from The Black Knights did business by fixing up one of their special knightmares inside a truck container, only it became such a problem when they were too distracted by arguing what goes in and goes out.

"Chiba you sure this was a good idea to throw in with The Black Knights?" A member of the JLF, wearing the uniform and had a weird hair style with some glasses to finish it. He was the only one crouching in between his fellow team.

"Could you think of any other way rescue Colonel Tohdoh besides asking someone's help?" Chiba, the sole female in the group said.

"Still, their principles seem a little off don't you think?"

"We can worry about the details with The Black Knights after we rescue the Colonel."

The big man, said. Ending most of the discussion on The Black Knights.

"Come on! Just stuff those in and close the lid for crying out loud it's almost time to go!"

An angry member yelled out, observing the special knightmare being repaired while he was drinking a bottle of whatever soda.

"You should treat her with far-more respect at the most care, she was far more fragile than any of you when I gave birth to it." A voice caught in the angry member's ears. Turning where it came from, spotting a long blonde-hair woman with a small pipe in her mouth. Also Indian too.

"Who the hell are you!?"

"I'm its mother." A sudden response and statement came from the blonde woman, explaining that special knightmare was her designer.

"Arrived on time I see..." 'Another' voice came into the picture, a figure that was actually responsible for the foundation of The Black Knights. A mysterious figure that was masked by a menacing dark and purple helmet, vast in an outfit that was very fashionable. Last of all his cloak that covered almost of his body, adjusted similar to how a bat would stand upside down.

"You must be Zero are you? It's a pressure, I read a lot about you" The blonde said, holding her pipe with her gentle fingers, having a look that was serious.

"The pressure is all mine, Rakshata, I've been reading you on your past research for some time now..." The man in mask gave out a hand, signaling the said woman to shake hands in respect. "You have?" Rakshata said in wonder, surprised at the fact Zero knew about her since he looked more of a man that liked to think about strategy...

"Do articles about medical cybernetics ring a bell?" Zero said, causing Rakshata to grin a bit. "It certainly does. Anyway here." The blonde woman pulled a keyring out, containing four keys that look like it's meant to be put inside a machine. After giving the keyring to Zero, a case on the ground just stood there until a button was pressed by Rakshata's personal pipe with a simple tap, revealing it's contents to be suits that involved piloting a knightmare.

"A souvenir from Kyoto, and yes it does increase your life expectancy..." The blonde grinned...

Back to those guys that were fixing up a knightmare. The one guy continued to drink his bottle of soda. "Tamaki, are you just gonna stand there drinking that or are you gonna help us!"

"Quick your whining, I'll be up there while I finish this!" The named Tamaki yelled out.

"Hey, how about giving us some of that!"

"No way! I found this while I was walking, It was already full and the cap was still on. Find some yourself!" Tamaki shouted, drinking what actually appears to be Nuka-Cola. It's unknown if any other strange things will start popping out into this world...

* * *

In the night, a large area that could fill up a lot of prisoners inside was just sitting there, until chaos erupted at the front line. An explosion suddenly happened. Swarms of purple and black knightmares started to take action, going to the fire. Soon few were tarnished by the sheer firepower of the Four Holy Sword's knightmares. The team headed straight forward, dodging their enemies easily, slashing them into scrap metal with their heat-powered chainswords.

With the Holy Sword's superior knightmares and skills they were an unstoppable force against the opponents, something that was to be reckoned with.

"Man, these Gekkas are awesome, way better than Burais!" As one member said, shifting his way.

"Yeah you got that right!" One replied as he was too busy killing knightmares.

More waves of enemy knightmares came towards the battle, using standard issue machine guns to fire at the winning opposite, but still outmatched as headed had been sliced and soon everything. A few seconds a large truck that could fit a knightmare went into full speed, being guided by two Gekkas, until it drifted and stopped in its tracks.

The truck's back door slowly opened to show a knightmare specifically for one known would-be-pilot. It's black metallic paintjob with red cloth behind its back gave it a unique appearance that looks like a samurai.

Another two knightmares appeared, however weren't evil towards the main offense to the enemies. One of them went straight to the knightmare in the truck, turned and its cockpit opened up to reveal an unexpected guest that's gonna join the fight.

After The Four Holy Swords finish destroying a wave of enemies, they went to the truck to see what they wanted. Their Colonel... seeing him face-to-face made the member very glad.

"Colonel!"

"Very back Colonel Tohdoh." two of them said, delighted.

Tohdoh was surprised to see his group saving him with The Black Knights. He always expected to be executed and die like his superior general. But now he is given a second chance to redeem himself to Japan. To fight back.

"Thank you, you've all worked so hard for this. It's unimaginable to see me getting rescued by my very own squad..."

"No effort at all sir. No one gets left behind." The oldest one stated, grinning to see the Colonel safe, now it's time they finally get to show the JLF's true potential...

The black and red knightmare opened it's cockpit for Tohdoh, letting him pilot the thing.

"Cooperate with Zero, Eliminate any remaining forces!" He commanded, the member all yelled out in a roger, all closing their pods. A thin long wire, having a long blade at the tip came out of the sky, going towards one knightmare which had an eagle like head, however was blocked by the fearsome red machine by it's knife.

The long wire blade that attempted to attack the eagle machine, was known as the Lancelot, the latest in it's generation and also the first to be created in the 7th generation line. The white in shinning mech closed in on the Gekkas. Pulling out a main weapon, the Lancelot fired on one of the Gekka but dodged the blast. The one Gekka tried to slash it's chainsword against the Lancelot, instead it was unaffected due to the latter's right forearm shield.

"So this is the white knightmare causing trouble to Zero?" Rakshata questioned, holding up her signature pipe in her mouth observing a flat screen inside The Black Knight trailer mobile. "Well yeah." Ohgi quickly replied.

"Hmm, very interesting, what's also interesting are those two helicopters in the distance."

"Helicopters?" Ohgi asked, he looked at the screen that was plugged into the Gekka's sensors. Others followed Ohgi as they stared into the T.V.

"Actually my mistake, more like VTOL. Very different from other aircrafts..." Rakshata said.

"Look! One has a huge crate under it, could that be a knightmare?" One member named Sugiyama asked, stared in wonder what it was inside.

"No, unless they created something like that white knightmare, I doubt it."

Ohgi answered. The screen quickly turned to the Lancelot as the Gekka cams were directly watching.

"I wouldn't be so sure, you can expect a lot of things inside, similar to a present..." The blonde scientist smiled, eyes-closed, exhaling the smoke out of her pipe. Finishing her topic on the two strange VTOLs. Ohgi and the rest continued to watch the fight between the Lancelot and the Gekkas.

* * *

The two vertibirds from The Oil Rig had found the weaponry resource on Japan and had taken it, now crossing over the large prison facility. Their plans with the knightmares below are yet to be known.

"Lt. Hixon, what should we do? We have the weapon resources in our capture, I think it would be better if we returned to The Oil Rig and report this to Richardson." A pilot said.

"No, not in my orders, I want you land." Lt. Hixon commanded.

"Sir, we don't have the firepower to attack these "machines" That crate we picked up is restraining our capability to fire!"

"I gave you an order, pilot! Land it now! I'll worry about what's gonna happen, not you." The Lieutenant yelled out.

The vertibird that had the large-metallic crate started to drop and land to the battle, as did another vertibird that followed track. Until a very long-wire designed to destroy appeared on the interface of the vertibird, crashing it down to the ground.

"Damnit, what is that thing!?" Lt. Hixon cried out, as he watch the white knightmare pulling back his secondary weapon into it's arm. "Forget it, retreat immediately!"

The vertibird holding the crate made a turn for the worse as one of its propellers took a nasty beating at a blue projectile fired from the Lancelot.

"WE'RE GOING DOWN! Brace yourselves!" The Pilot yelled out at the top of his lungs, crying out for mercy and trying his damn best not to get the vertibird blown up.

Hixon clenched his teeth, touching against the interior with his best efforts not to fall out of balance. Low after fall, Hixon could feel his insides going haywire. The vertibird kept turning and turning, meeting his demise at the ground, all soldiers felt the impact breaking every inch of their bones, some were lucky, some not so much.

…

Colonel Autumn, surprised to see fallen vertibirds crashing to the scene. Time was too thin to waste, he had to think fast, or else...

"All vertibirds! Head to the crash site, and defend the position. Protect the weapon resource and watch out for the any machine's weaponry! This is not something to be played with..." Autumn ordered, his men followed his vertibird's pursuit and finally engaged towards the enemies. While extremely difficult to perform, all vertibirds made a box formation that surrounded the crashed site. Autumn's vertibird landed by the crashed site, turning off the stealth system on the vertibird, he quickly opened the hatchet on the side, hurried to see if there were any survivors.

'What's this? A Britiannian aircraft at a far distance? Hmph.' Tohdoh thought, trying his best to ignore the vertibird in his view as he was going against the Lancelot.

"All units give him distance!" A familiar voice commanded, it was known as Zero who set-up the plan on rescuing Tohdoh. "The Lancelot's movements follow a predictable pattern, it's initial is always to fight straight on."

The red knightmare jumped in response to the Lancelot's attempt at slashing it, soon he the Lancelot had no exit out as he was surrounded front and back by his enemies. When he had the chance Tohdoh used his chainsword to tear off the top of the Lancelot's cockpit clean. Inside the pit was a boy that was only seventeen years old, brown hair and Japanese. His name was Suzaku Kururugi.

Colonel, we've got a wave of machines heading in our direction! They're coming in hot!"

One known captain of another vertibird radioed to Autumn. A group of at least ten purple and black knightmares followed the group of vertibird's tracks. It were to be the same ones The Black Knights were fighting before the Lancelot came in.

"You have my permission to use any heavy artillery, start firing!" Autumn ordered,

The vertibirds threw any missiles they've had in their arsenal.

Causing a barrage of explosive blasts, destroying some knightmares. Once the knightmares realized the vertibirds were invisible due to the missiles, they began shooting. In a response few vertibirds took very moderate damage causing stealth systems to be automatically shut down.

One vertibird wanted to finish the job by using a mini-nuke, The mini-nuke launched from the vertibird, setting up a blaze and taking all of the knightmares with it.

While Autumn's group of vertibirds took care of things he had the crate of weapon resources all set up in his personal vertibird, and even got survivors of the crash that needed medical attention. He was all ready to go, he radioed in to check on things.

"Are the machines done with!?"

"Affirmative sir."

When things just went bad, up in the sky, a fleet of VTOLs that had an enormous number of enemy knightmares came out of nowhere. Making Autumn's group look like child's play. Autumn's ideas were soon to fail if the VTOLs of the enemies were going to follow them. However smoke started to erupt with the Gekkas and other knightmares just as soon he was about to come up with something. A light popped out above Autumn's head.

"All pilots fly through the smoke, increase height and activate stealth! We're leaving Japan." Giving out his last order on his mission, all pilots replied by going straight into the smoke. Causing some difficulty on the interface at first, pilots struggled to fly until they were out of the smoke. The Holy Swords and Black Knights observed this once outside of the prison, they could only watched as they flew farther and farther.

"Cowards... fleeing from the scene." The female member of The Holy Swords said...

**(Okay people, here's Chapter 3, I would be one very happy** **man if someone were to find flaws in the story, that way I can fix them. Also don't hesitate to PM me if you're confused about the fic or anything. So stay tuned for more!) **


	4. Chapter 4: Enclave, The Great and Strong

The entry hall was one of the most secured rooms in Enclave territory. It's finest defense systems made sure no one except personnel would pass through. Privates would take shifts to guard it from intruders on a daily basis. Two privates wearing power armor guarded the hallway with their high-tech weapons in hand, both have nothing to do but stand there like flag poles until their shift was over.

"So is it true?"

"What is?"

"That we aren't the only Enclave out there..."

"What?, of course we're not the only Enclave out there! Our members from the East Coast had reported in the main base since yesterday, where have you been?"

"Uh-sorry I- haven't really encountered them yet..." Once that one private's statement been made, he received a slight tap on his right shoulder by the same soldier he was talking to, signaling him to look in front.

The private looked to see a vast group marching through the hall, guns-in-arms with different power armor from the ones the privates were wearing. The one leading the group? Colonel Autumn...

"Well, looks like its your lucky day." The other private whispered out, both privates could only look in front to see Autumn's men entering the Oil Rig. Autumn's bland face gave the guards some first impressions that 'you shouldn't mess with him or its your life on the line' tone. Autumn's men passed through the privates, ignoring the looks the privates gave them.

In one final goodbye, the privates could only look as they see the group fade away from the far distance until the door closed.

"My god that was scary."

"Quit being a wuss, we still got guarding duty..."

The pack walked along the barracks to go to the Presidential Level. Many recruits, soldiers, and even citizens gave the group looks in wonder and awe as they simply ignored the stares they were given. Citizens talked about the new Enclave they've got in, spreading the word out, eventually the whole place. For a while, it took Autumn three levels to enter the Presidential area, outside the vice-president's door leading to the president's office.

"Until I have spoken with President Richardson you are to stay by my orders. Understood?"

"Yes, Colonel sir." The pack quickly reacted in response to Autumn's words. He nodded and proceeded forward. The room he had entered was a slight change of design, almost red and looked like a fancy hotel room except it was large in size.

The door leading to the president's office was in front of Autumn, Once he walked forward, the door automatically opened for the Colonel. Stepping inside, Autumn could see the president was waiting for him to arrive, his face was very stern as his eyes narrowed to the Colonel. Richardson's hands clasped, sitting in his desk.

"So, Eden's good friend, Colonel Autumn was it?"

"Yes, Mr President." Autumn answered, keeping his tone as it always was in his personality. Autumn from the looks on Richardson told him he was a serious man inside him. Unlike Eden, this man was completely human, not like a robot or anything else Autumn has seen.

Then the President suddenly laughed for seconds, the serious part was later scrapped as Richardson's stern face changed into a happy expression that surprised Autumn for a bit.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Sit, sit." Richardson said.

Autumn sat on the comfy chair made of leather, on impact it felt like he was finally relaxed. He positioned his arms on his knees, curious to hear what Richardson had to say that would interest the Colonel.

"So, I've heard you helped us bring in the weapon source we were trying to capture in Japan. You do have it right?" Richardson asked.

"Yes, the weapon source was bought in by my men Mr. President. Few of your men had been wounded in a vertibird crash, we had to take them in, do not worry, they're alive and well." The Colonel stated.

"That's a relief, I'm glad you arrived just in time, otherwise our mission would have failed without you. Now tell me, how did my soldiers from the Oil Rig tend to get injured from a crash?"

"That's a bit of a topic you would need to look into more, during our search for your troops, the land was rather... different in Japan. It may be hard to explain what I'm trying to tell you Mr. President." Like other Enclave individuals, Autumn was born and isolated in a bunker, he had never experienced life in the Pre-war days. His mind, occupied with his thoughts on Japan got him a conclusion that the Enclave may have traveled back in time, then again that thought was rather ridiculous over the levels to him.

"Is that so? Then perhaps you can tell me what did it look like in Japan." Richardson suggested.

Autumn went into thinking mode, the first that came to mind were the cities and buildings that crowded the whole continent. Their vast sizes and good conditions gave his eyes something that he would never forget, then the transports, the people, oh the people, they actually look like real human beings like them.

"Mr President, what if I had told you Japan looked like a safe haven, free of mutation, free of poverty and slavers. Something that were to be considered a 'utopia' compared to the Wasteland. Would that convince you that I'm not making this up?"

If the President was as gullible as Daniel Bird, the vice-president, he would have easily believed him; however Richardson was having a hard time.

'Is there really a place that acts as a safe haven for humans compared to the Wasteland?' Richardson thought. He tried to imagine what Autumn described. However he sighed and to no avail he had to answer with disappointment for Autumn...

"Sorry, that's... well just nonsense if you put it that way, I'm afraid I don't believe you in that."

Autumn understood how Richardson felt towards Japan not being nuked from the sky. It reminded of him at how he felt toward the Raven Rock base being in Australia, he hoped Richardson would see for himself outside the Oil Rig at what Japan looked like.

"However, I will allow you to take me to Japan."

Never mind.

The single Southern Colonel was astonished to hear the President willing to go to Japan, his words brought him hope that everyone in the Enclave will finally know they're in a different location out of America. Richardson got out of his chair and adjusted his red silky tie, clearing his throat.

"It's high time for me to meet the outside world once again..." The President said, the tone in his voice felt depressing yet it was something that had to be checked out.

"So, shall we look into the weapon cargo?" Richardson asked...

The Oil Platform was almost crowded with vertibirds, waiting to be fixed or waiting to be flown to the skies. Engineers worked daily to maintain the machines, others worked as assistants for labor. The enthusiastic President and The grumpy Colonel marched way for the weapon resources, both now in front of the large cargo. They both stared as it stood there aching to be opened by its captors.

"This is the weapon resource you brought in Colonel?" Richardson asked, turned to the colonel for an answer.

"Certainly." Autumn said.

"I ask you open it for me, I am dying to know what kind of technology the Enclave will find in there." Richardson begged, his eyes couldn't stop looking towards the giant steel box. Autumn then nodded in response, he called out the soldiers for any tools so they can open the container's sealed doors. Enclave soldiers gave a helping hand to the Colonel, finding the latches and bolts, maybe even a lever that can open the container.

Soon all sets of twistlocks on the doors were released, the steel doors began to unleash the riches of technology the Enclave will soon meet. The container following its opening, had smoke erupting from its cage. Personnel without helmets covered their mouths to avoid any substances the cloud of smoke contained, whether it was radiation can be debated.

Once all smoke had ascended to the blue sky, Autumn walked inside the container, careful not to activate anything that would get him killed.

Looking right or left caused him to not see what was in front of his face, seeing two huge feet, he stopped in his tracks to find a giant machine that was over five meters tall. The Colonel looked up, seeing an unexpected thing that were to cross paths with the Enclave.

Once the President followed pursuit, he did the same thing Autumn did. Stare at the glorious robot that stood upon them. The machine had been painted in matte black, it's limbs were shaped after feline and insect legs, hoping to prove it has flexibility and agility.

A pony-tail, colored in maize yellow had been in place at the back of the head. Only one eye in red. Extra stuff were packaged beside the humanoid robot, mainly in crates.

Soon everyone would see the colossal machine.

"I want everything inside this container brought into the storage area pronto! On the double Colonel!"

"Yes Mr. President!"

…

"The machine is obviously designed for war, we should at least bring it on the battlefield for testing." One official on the senate said, referring to the greatest discovery the Enclave found recently.

"Do we even know how it works? It could be designed for anything as far as scientists say. I say we should just scrap the damn thing and use it for other things we need." A female member suggested, slamming her fist on the table to get everyone's attention.

"Are you serious!? That thing shouldn't be harmed in no way ever! This is a big opportunity to study and research the machine. Why scrap the thing while we can make more? If we could reverse-engineer its secrets we'll make an army out of these!" A scientist said in the conference room.

"That's the problem, we don't have enough resources to make an army out of these! Do you even know how long the process of making one would take? Years!" A male official said.

Every member argued at what they should do with the humanoid. Use it? Study it? Or scrap it? Everyone was on sides, soon yelling started to become a problem. Richardson became frustrated with all the arguments. It had to be solved now.

"That's enough! All of you!" He yelled across the table, everything was a halt, members stopped and were silent, turning to Richardson, they waited for him to speak up on the topic.

"It's come to my decision that machine will be used as an asset to our military... However, to make sure that it is fully operational, I will allow scientists to study the machine." The President declared, the scientist before was very excited that he can get to experiment its wonders. Some were relieved, others not so much...

Once Richardson declared the meeting over, members left the room in frustration or satisfaction. Then the scientist ran straight to the storage, skipping along the hallways.

Autumn was also within the meeting, hearing all the member ramble about the wonder. It was only him and the President in the room. Waiting for Richardson to say his next order, Richardson turned to the Colonel, adjusting his tie once again and smiled.

"Well, I guess you'll be testing with the scientists Colonel. You'll be fine, consider yourself in charge of operations inside the Oil Rig while I'm gone."

"I assume you're leaving to Japan?" Autumn asked.

"Yes, don't worry, the Secret Service and I will take care of things just fine. Just fine indeed..."

**(Well that can be rather short. I thank RoyalTwinFangs for the suggestions on the designs I will be giving for the Enclave. Next chapter will finally have Lelouch meeting with the Enclave and a rather giant soldier, plus eyebots roaming around Japan by yours truly John Henry Eden. Don't forget to check out my profile for updates!)**


	5. Chapter 5: Wreck-It Horrigan

Following the days that went by, in the freezing day. A fleet of vertibirds traveled throughout the whole day. The sound of propellers roaring with pride as they made way for an island. The Secret Service and the EC Company were assigned to make an outpost that would report anything that was happening in Japan. Or what was known as Area 11.

They all planned to stay there for as long as they can hold up.

* * *

The fire scorched as the flames faded away from the chopped wood Suzaku made. It lasted a few good hours. What laid beside the wood were burnt fish, eaten by himself and the prisoner he had captured. Tied up with her own red headband.

Very beautiful in sight the prisoner was, red hair, the curves on her body were magnificent, sleeping on her black jacket which was the only thing that was soft to sleep on.

Both had seen better days when they were on the same school, now they were enemies on different sides, different ideals both wanted. Although enemies as they were, both didn't exactly 'hate' each other. Suzaku found how the prisoner was really stubborn, very short-tempered, and quite feisty. Both got to know their personalities while they were on this island, the only time they spend some time knowing each other.

Raising himself off the ground, Suzaku watched as two flying objects had flown across, lowering altitude to land near the island they were on. Suzaku was unable to describe the aircrafts from such a far distance, he would have to check it out, then again he was more worried the prisoner would escape. Knowing her, his opportunity to find Zero would be lost if she were to escape.

Suzuku kneeled to the prisoner, gently pressing her right shoulder, signaling her to wake up. The prisoner's unique eyes opened to see Suzaku in front of her. Realizing him, she gave out a 'hmph' and turned to the other cheek, angry as a facial expression.

"Wake up Kallen, I can't leave you here all by yourself." Suzaku said.

The prisoner known as Kallen didn't respond a thing he said, refusing to get up until suddenly being carried by Suzaku. She clenched her teeth and growled at Suzuku. Kicking him in the face with her thin legs.

…

"*sigh * You really are stubborn Kallen."

"That's what happens when you're carrying someone that doesn't want to be touched." Kallen said, following pursuit as Suzaku led to the sound of propellers running. Both kept walking on the bare trail of dirt, surrounded by trees, roots, and bushes.

"That noise, must be a search party..." Suzaku said, with Kallen behind him. Both continued to walk the path the sound was coming from. The sound revealed to be a VTOL, stared at two vertibirds, about to land on the dirt. The wind pushed anything that was within the propeller's radius. Suzaku narrowed his eyes at the design of the VTOL, the color, the use of propellers gave him some suspicion.

He immediately hid in one of the near bushes, grabbing Kallen by the arm, pulling with him to prevent being seen.

"H-Hey! Why are we hiding, I thought those were your Britannian friends?" Kallen asked, watching closely at the vertibirds. She turned to Suzaku for an answer, his eyes were still on the strange VTOLs.

"No, those VTOLs are awfully different from Britannian aircrafts..." Suzaku explained, he observed the hatch on the side opening, revealing soldiers of some kind.

He watched as the soldiers jump and landing on their metallic boots. Kallen took a look at the arrived Enclave.

Their superior armor was bulky, enough to deflect standard weapons from penetrating it. The helmet itself looked very bizarre to Suzaku and Kallen, almost resembling a chicken's beck.

"Definitely not Britannian." Suzaku concluded.

"Then what are they?" Kallen asked.

"Hold on, now that I think about it, back at the prison facility, I think I destroyed two of those VTOLs. It makes sense now, they're the same ones before." Suzaku faced Kallen eye-to-eye, if he was correct, 'those men were probably up to something' he thought.

"Then why would they be here at the middle of the night?" She asked. It doesn't add up. Shouldn't Britannians be looking for them.

"Who knows, we'll have to be careful not to get caught, these soldiers probably won't hesitate to shoot us if we-"

"**Run away**?"

Both widen their eyes to hear such a stunning deepened voice, they didn't want to turn back to see what was about to come next. The shocked Suzaku and Kallen slowly turned around to see the man, no, something big behind both of them.

It was like a big bully waiting to smash the poor duo into mash potatos. Over 10 feet in height, this man worn power armor the same like any other Enclave soldier, however more modified to fit the man. Suzaku could only stand in defense if the giant soldier were to attack.

"KALLEN RUN!" Suzaku yelled out, however did nothing as few Enclave soldiers hurried to surround the area, covering all exits.

"Gr" Enclave soldiers quickly grabbed Kallen from running, restraining her completely.

"**Hahah, don't you just love it when they always run from the predators.**" The super soldier said, walking up to Suzaku.

Suzaku clenched his hands into fists, his facial expression was furious at the situation. He watched as Kallen was held with the soldiers, helpless as she was. Unable to do anything that would set her free from the grasps.

"Damn it!"

"**Hmm, it's a pity we can't kill you both right here. Orders say to take anyone that isn't Enclave as our little prisoners so be grateful for that. Mutie..."**

* * *

As both Suzaku and Kallen were now prisoners to the Enclave, the super soldier and his EC squad approached to the camp sites, where Enclave personnel settled in when they arrived here. Suzaku watched as scientists and soldiers patroled the forest. There were even cages that made him wonder what was inside, many tents settled in too.

"So I assume this is one of your outposts?" Kallen questioned, her face contempt while a weapon was pointed at the back of her head.

"Shut it! Until you speak with our president you don't have a say in anything." A Enclave soldier said, pointing the gun at her. He even threatened to use the back of his gun to hit her with it.

The largest tent of all in the outpost was the main presidential tent, mostly protected with advanced turrets and guards. As Suzaku and Kallen approached the tent they gave out glares to Enclave soldiers.

"**The President is waiting for you, don't make him wait." **

"President?" Both of the duo asked in confusion.

"**I said don't make him wait..."** The Giant said in anger, soon enough the soldier and his EC squad left.

With no choice left for both, they went inside the tent. What actually surprised them was a greeting sign. A table full of goodies and lots of food the duo hasn't seen. Then they saw the President himself, sitting on his comfy seat in front of his desk. His smile assured he was no harm to them.

"Ah, finally people who look like citizens instead of soldiers, I like to say... President Dick Richardson of the United States of America, at your greatest service."

Suzaku and Kallen didn't gave in to Richardson's greeting, if he asked anything, they would both ignore it. They weren't easy to break through.

"You call yourself a president yet we're tied up?" Suzaku questioned

"My friend, it's only a safety measure. However if you're willing to answer a few questions for me, then I'll consider releasing both of you." Richardson reassured.

"You can forget about it! If you think we're that stupid to believe you then you got another thing coming 'Mr. President'!" Kallen yelled out.

"Uh-no no no, you got it all wrong, we'd like to help you, but in order for us to do so, we need cooperation from both of you. I think it's fair game, America helping the fellow Japanese, don't you think?"

Kallen and Suzaku had a short silent moment to get what the President said, Japanese, he simply said, both were surprised Richardson even called them that. It was very rare to be called to your true race's name to both...

"You called us Japanese." Kallen said, eyes wide.

"Well yes, you are Japanese am I correct?" Richardson asked

"Yeah." Suzaku said.

"I'm sorry, I think we got a little off topic there, look how about we just give you a few 'physical tests' we need from you."

The duo got skeptical at these tests the President was talking about, did he want their organs, blood, or maybe it was a trap all along. However Suzaku can't take any risks, not knowing what these men are capable of, it was bound to get nasty.

"Not interested Mr President... I can't take any risks, you're not trustworthy enough..."

Suzaku stated.

"I'd have to admit, you're a hardened fellow, so is your friend. You chose the hard way instead of the easy way."

Once the President made his sentence, Suzaku could heard footsteps coming from behind, he looked to see a soldier and another beside Kallen, both armed with needles

"It won't be long I assure you, We'll just have to make sure you're pure."

…

"Results are positive, the male's blood type is an O Positive." A scientist said, looking inside a machine to know if the subject is born to radiation or not. He observed closely to check the system if the subject is clean of radiation.

"He's clean, free of radiation." The scientist concluded.

"The girl?" Richardson walked beside the scientist, to see the machine resulting in a pure human for Suzaku.

"She is pure too. Blood type is a B"

"Great. This changes everything... release them out of their cells, we should take them to the Oil Rig for further testing." Richardson said.

"Yes sir."

Suzaku was in a strange place to be right now, barely able to move as the cell was very small, so was Kallens'. Both were still dressed in their outfits, but very angry that they had to be forced as test subjects. That was what Kallen called it.

...

The night finally ended as the sun lid up the sky with its brightness, birds chirped, insects crawled while Suzaku and Kallen could barely keep their eyes open, their tired bodies kept on walking, being forced by the Enclave to keep moving. It would only be a few minutes before they crumble on the ground and pass out.

"You know, I would have wanted guests on our base, such a shame it had to end like this." Richardson said, earning himself a glare from Kallen. All of them, including some bodyguards traveled across the forest to find their vertibird parked somewhere in the wilderness. All spotted a clear platform that stood out, unlike the dirt, it was full of concrete.

Then that was where Suzaku noticed something among the bushes, although he was tired, he could still make out something from a distance.

"Suzaku!"

'That voice' Suzaku thought, was she really here?

A sudden pink came out of the forest, revealing a very beautiful woman with her dashing good looks and her unique rapunzel hair, she hurried to reach Suzaku until she was grabbed by the mysterious man Suzaku hated to see in such a day like this.

Zero...

"Don't move! This girl is my prisoner." Zero declared, suddenly pulling out a pistol he carried, pointing it to the side of the girl's head.

"Princess Euphemia!" Suzaku yelled out.

"Zero." Kallen said in surprise.

Wanting to join in on the fun President Richardson walked by Suzaku and Kallen, facing face-to-face on Zero. Everyone watched Richardson, a silence occurred.

"So it seems that you people know each other. This seems like a good opportunity for captures." Richardson said, his bodyguards kept a close eye out on everyone except their President.

Both guards readied their laser rifles to kill on command if Richardson requested it.

"Hahaha, I see you're keeping hostages also. Two of them are very important to me. I request you hand them over." Zero demanded.

"Is that so? Do you really think I'll hand them over to you? They prove to be invaluable to our research." Richardson said.

"Perhaps we can sort out a deal, a trade between your hostages and my hostage." Zero declared.

"Maybe, but what is she worth to us?"

"She is known as Euphemia li Britannia, third Princess of the Britannian Royal Family, a great weapon to use as a bargaining chip against Britannia."

"Britannia you say? What exactly are you referring to?" Richardson questioned, the fact this girl was a princess seemed meaningless to the Enclave, however if things were to come up involving the so-called Britannia, Richardson would have to be careful about his plans.

"Funny, to hear a man question an Empire that had conquered 1/3rd of the world. Clueless to even know what is Britannia." Zero said.

"An Empire? What? You're bluffing, there's no such thing called Britannia."

"There is indeed, the decision you make right now depends on your whole life. I wonder if you'll last not knowing who you're up against."

"Up against!? We're the Enclave, this so-called Britannia is probably just a nuisance to us any-way. What makes you think I won't last a second against them?" Richardson asked, sweat was to come out of his head. The anxiety building up could overwhelm him if he were to continue to underestimate Zero.

"Simple... you don't know anything about them do you?" Zero questioned.

Richardson had his entire mind go to shock, his eyes went out of this world, his mouth was unable to work correctly. It seems Zero found out a huge flaw of his knowledge on Britannia and turned it a weapon against him, without even a physical fight...

"N-No... I-I don't. But-but that doesn't mean we can't put up a good fight!" Richardson stated.

"Putting up a good fight won't be enough! Your entire organization will fall before you even put a single stab on Britannia! Their army consists of knightmares capable of destroying anything you'll have, do you really think you can defeat them?" Zero said. As so the final blow put an end to the shaken President of the United States of America. He had nothing to say but agree to the masked man.

"... Perhaps you may be right, I-I can't tell you're even saying the truth. I can't believe I'm saying this... maybe this princess of yours can be useful as a bargaining chip... Alright, I'll trade your hostages between ours..." Richardson said.

"Excellent..."

[Speech Challenge Succeeded]

…

"Euphemia!" Suzaku cried out, this wasn't suppose to happen, this was Zero's fault, Suzaku was Euphemia's knight. He would sacrifice his life for her.

"Suzaku, it'll be alright. I-"

"No it's not alright...! Zero.. you cold heartless-" As the trade between Euphemia, Suzaku and Kallen were about to be exchanged, all four noticed something beneath. All stand and watched as the ground shook like an earthquake. Soon a flashing red symbol appeared on the ground. A smile were to fade in to the scene in another place.

The ground immediately caved in, leaving the four to disappear with the ground. Richardson clenched his teeth, the frustration inside him was at a maximum level. This was now a failure for the Enclave.

"NO! They tricked us!" Richardson cried out, he hurried to the caved in ground, his bodyguards pursued behind him to make sure he was safe. It was about to be too late, Zero and Kallen were getting away. Entering a large robot they went off before the President knew it.

"Kill them! I want everyone in there dead!" Richardson yelled on demand. The bodyguards aimed at everyone that had a weapon in their hands. Suddenly they both fired their lasers toward soldiers that weren't with the Enclave but the Britannians, killing them instantly, turning a few into ash. The Princess and Suzaku were already gone before they fired. A tragedy that would be on Richardson's mind for the entire day...

* * *

It took half an hour for Richardson and his bodyguards to report back to the main site, no one around outside, only in their tents.

However there was one guy searching around like a loon until he saw the President approaching. He hurried to see Richardson.

"Mr. President! Sir, I'm glad you came back!" The crazed Enclave technician grasped for air, unable to speak his sentence.

"Yes what is it now?"

"*Cough* Sir, we've got something out of the mist. Here." The technician pulled out a pad out of his... ass, he gave it to the president, waiting.

Richardson observed the pad that resembled a Pip-Boy 2000, on the pad contained a signal that would lead a specific location. A few seconds later the President's face turned into a devilish grin. Finding the signal very satisfying...

_Inside the Black Knight's Submarine_

Rakshata laid down on her couch as she observed a strange thing that appeared during Suzaku and Kallen's capture. No one knew anything about the object. Some could say it appeared just like the helmet and the plasma pistol out of thin air...

"Hmm, with a bit of a fix I could get this little robot back to work... Huh?" Rakshata muttered, the robot suddenly gave out static, confusing the lazy blonde scientist. The static quickly stopped then a familar voice was revealed...

"My fellow Japanese, I greet you today for a special cause that will benefit your lives from the Enclave by yours truly. John Henry Eden..."

"What do you know. That thing does work after all..." Rakshata smiled.


	6. Chapter 6: The Eden Show

After the Enclave's tremendous discovery, scientists from all around the Oil Rig quickly got to work, first off they needed to figure out how the knightmare would work. With Colonel Autumn's assistance, they were a step forward to getting this baby working.

The storage contained large amounts of supplies, tools, and pre-war vehicles in bad condition but functional, likely the lack of maintenance. Terminals online, tables are set up and ready to go! All the Enclave needed was a pilot...

"Okay Colonel, I believe its high time we test this baby out! I'm sure you know where the cockpit is right?"

An eccentric yet joyful voice sprang around the area, this was a scientist, wearing one of the traditional lab coats that showed his traits as a scientist and maybe even has his doctor degree with him. The Scientist turned to find the Colonel, with the trenchcoat giving the Colonel's place away, the scientist walked up to him.

"Uh... Colonel?" The scientist watched as Autumn looked over his clipboard, his eyes turning from left-to-right as he read an instruction document that had come with the knightmare. Lucky for them it wasn't torn up or scratched out, otherwise they would have to figure the knightmare's operations by trial and error.

The scientist could feel his excitement toward the knightmare cranking up, he continued to wait as the Colonel was reading the instruction document.

"...Colonel?" The scientist continued on.

Autumn's eyes slowly looked at the eccentric scientist, blinked once and exhaled, not wanting to deal with the scientist right away...

"What is it now Dr. Herman? I'm busy." Colonel Autumn said.

"Actually sir, I came to get you inside that machine. Just for assistance if you'll be so kind to help me so." The scientist known as Herman said, his smile irritating Autumn, if the doctor kept this up Autumn would probably go crazy on him.

Colonel Autumn sighed away, he placed his clipboard near one of the tables. Adjusting his coat, he and Herman walked to the giant machine that was waiting to be piloted.

"So, do you know how to work the machine Colonel?" Herman asked.

"Of course I know how to operate the damn machine, I've read the manual!"

"Oh okay then, well just to be sure.. -um where's the clipboard-oh there it is!" As Autumn watched as Dr. Herman take his clipboard off the nearest table. Herman placed his right index finger on the selected words he wanted to read for the Colonel, just in case he's screws up the damn thing, which most likely he would...

"Hmm ah, according to here, there's suppose to be a cockpit on the back. It should open automatically for the nearest person around the robot between at least two feet away."

The Colonel took a close look at the machine, walking towards it only for the knightmare's back to immediately open for the Colonel to ride on, surprising him. Autumn turned to Herman for a comment on what he should do now.

"I see... now does anyone here have a ladder!? Anyone?" Herman yelled out, some workers looked at him dumbfounded. Colonel Autumn could only raise his hand and press it to his face. Sighing...

…

"Alright, now there should be a slot that can be activated by sliding in a key, I'm sure we gave it to you Colonel." Herman instructed.

Autumn reached to one of his coat's pockets, he grabbed the object that was referenced pulling it to his hand, a flash drive look, but works as a key to the knightmare. The Colonel carefully slid the key inside the slot. The back of the knightmare closed up, leaving Autumn in the dark. A sudden light brightened up the cockpit, Autumn had seen a couple of panoramic display monitors, the dual control joysticks, and instrument panels.

"Uh.. Colonel?" Herman asked, receiving no response from Colonel Autumn. The knightmare suddenly moved on its own, giving Herman a shock. The left arm moved as it was being controlled by Autumn with the controls inside. The so-called landspinners pulled down and activated.

"Okay, well if you're hearing this then that means it's working. Now we just need it to move it. I'd sugg-" The sentence was quickly interrupted by the wheels of the landspinners by the knightmare's feet. The knightmare moved almost as fast as a vertibird at top speed. By the time Herman had realized what just happened, the knightmare had already crashed into a pile of stacked supplies.

Herman turned to the crashed knightmare, he hurried to the scene, looking for any scratches or dents on it. Nothing at all...

"YES! Colonel you did it!" Herman screamed out for glory, the knightmare's back slowly opened up to reveal Colonel Autumn, angered that the fact that machine crashed into a bunch of crates.

"Damn it! It will be another week until we replace those supplies!" Autumn yelled out.

"Don't be so down Colonel, the most important thing is that the machine works. Besides, you get to be our pilot for it!" Herman said.

"You get me off this thing at once before I'll reassign you to a more reasonable section. Doctor." Autumn threatened.

"Uh yes right away sir!"

…

"A transmission was sent by the President, his order was to release the USS Thetis and meet up with him and his fleet." A Enclave soldier walked closely to the workers on the dock. The workers turned to face the soldier.

"Release that rusted old bolts? I don't know, that ship is barely in good condition." One of the technicians said, scratching the back of his head with his right arm.

"Yeah but this time it'll finally be useful instead. Come on, orders are orders." The soldier said, walked away from the dock, minding his own business as a messager for the Enclave.

Both technicians went toward the sturdy large-sized watercraft about to be online, climbing aboard and going down the hatch, the interior itself was rather clean and had nothing but equipment inside, the outside was a mess, rusted metal is a problem for the USS Thetis...

"How much do you think she can go?" One technician asked.

"Heh, she can go as fast as you think, designed for speed and stealth. 150 knots per hour." The smug technician smiled at her. Rubbing his hand against the cold harden interior.

"Damn, that is fast. Too bad it's one of the only vessels we have... and a piece of crap."

"Hey, not in that language you're talking about her."

The technicians activated the large beauty, her engines were roaring, wanting to swim among the fishes. Now they need a crew...

* * *

In the deep-sea, where the fishes and the strangest mysteries have lain, a submarine swam within its mechanical fins. Inside was another story, The Black Knights have hid in there for their basic operations including a stolen media trailer. A base like any other except it was just a sub. Zero and Kallen had walked among the empty hallway. Both silent as they would go to the meeting where everyone would meet up for a report.

"Kallen. Do you know anything about this Enclave?" Zero said, breaking the silence, receiving Kallen's attention.

"Who?" Kallen said in confusion, likely forgetting what were her captors were. She turned her head only for Zero to look forward. Both kept the pace, as they walked.

"The Enclave, their spokesman acknowledged it to me while we were negotiating a deal." Zero said.

"Oh, I... didn't hear, it was so sudden..." Kallen said, the silence came back again, only the foot steps were heard.

"Tell me, what did they try to do on the island?" Zero asked.

"Well, at first they tried to convince me to ask me questions, I denied, then forced me to... I can't explain it." Kallen looked down at her feet, showing wary. She wanted to make Zero proud, but she couldn't with the lack of information.

"Should we start an attack on them Zero? You've seen how dangerous they look." Kallen asked.

"No, right now we focus on Britannia, The Enclave are just an annoyance to The Black Knights... For now... "

Zero and Kallen had walked upon a familiar blonde that had worked with them ever since Todoh's rescue, smoking the signature red pipe. It was Rakshata meeting up with them.

"Welcome back." Rakshata greeted, smiling at the duo. One thing Kallen and Zero noticed was a floating 'thing' behind the scientist/engineer. Kallen found it very weird. The expression was indescribable to Zero since he was wearing his helmet.

"Notice the robot floating?" Rakshata asked, turning around to see the strange eyebot sprouting out some kind of tune, way different from Britannian tunes on the radio. "Y-Yeah, where did you get that thing?" Kallen asked, staring at the eyebot with confused eyes, and a worried look began to fade in, wondering if that thing would vaporize her if she touched it.

"Who knows, it came to my lab a while ago. I toyed with it to get it working." Rakshata explained.

Zero came to suspicion, although this wasn't Britannian material, Zero would have seen this thing before on the web. There where no such thing as a floating robot in manufacture or even a product. How did such a thing just appeared upon Rakshata's lab?

"Does it do anything particular?" Zero asked, staring at the eyebot the same thing Kallen did.

"Not really, it functions more like a radio than combat unfortunately." Rakshata said.

The patriotic tune came to a halt as it ended, all three watched as the eyebot continued to float but no music came out. The eyebot quickly unleashed a voice, surprising Zero and Kallen.

"Good morning Japan, let's talk about the Enclave, the ones that have produced these machines you are listening to right now shall we? We the Enclave are specifically your friends, we do not wish to cause harm to your land, we wish to cooperate with you... The Enclave are in dire need of help. Our men has recently joined together with our other faction of the Enclave, finding Japan to be a city, clean of radiation from The Great War that has cause so much tragedy among us."

The charismatic speech sprang into all three's ears. Confusing each one, especially Kallen. But the speech continued, Zero was wanting to know about this Enclave.

"Although there have been some minor conflicts in the Pre-War days, it is time we set aside our differences and make a truce, America needs your help Japan! And we will fight by your side to restore order of our great nation! America is back Japan! America is Back!"

And so the eyebot's speech has ended, turning to a patriotic song once again. The three asked questions in their heads. America? What was this guy talking about?

"America? Zero, I think the Enclave are a bigger threat than we thought." Kallen said, turning to Zero, Face-to-face as she no longer watched the floating eyebot in front of them.

"Perhaps so, I'll speak with the others about this in another time..." Zero said, he walked away, moving forward into the depths of the hallway leaving Kallen and Rakshata alone until he turned to the scientist. Receiving the glare from Zero, Rakshata turned to the masked man.

"Also, I had brought you quite a large gift from Kaminejima Island Rakshata. You should probably see it yourself." Zero said.

"You have? Where can I see such a thing Zero?" Rakshata asked, smiling at the strange man.

"In the hanger, its systems are merely incomplete, you might have to fix them." Zero said.

* * *

President Richardson sat on his leather chair in front of his desk, all alone. The aware of being defeated by an enemy frightened him, even angering the nervous president. Taping the desk with both of his fingers did nothing to ease the problem. That was the thing, he was skeptical if the Enclave would triumph all that oppose his ideals. Sure he was arrogant, but it made him cautious ever since Zero tricked him.

"Mr President, all the turrets, defensive positions have been set-up around the island. No one will be able to enter the area." A lieutenant called out, entering the presidential tent with no one but himself.

"Good, are the communication nodes in place?

"Yes sir."

"Then you are dismissed soldier."

The lieutenant saluted in front of the pleased President, showing pride and walked outside, preparing for other things to do on his agenda.

'Although the Enclave are a powerful organization, they would have to be careful as many would soon know their whereabouts. Only time can tell what the Enclave have in mind for the rest of Japan.' Richardson thought. The only thing that he had in mind was Zero. Someday Richardson will find out where Zero is, then every member he has with him, forcing them to cooperate with the Enclave, stealing their technology and experiment them as his little guinea pigs. The perfect plan for the President of the United States of America...

**(That's all for this chapter folks, next up The Battle of ****Kyushu. Sorry for the lack of eyebots marching throughout the streets, that will happen later in the story.)**


	7. Chapter 7: Lancelot and the Holy Gawain

"We hereby declare to resurrect Japan as a lawful independent and sovereign nation!" A sudden voice sprang from within the media all around, this man was known as Sawasaki Atsushi... What hid behind him were an army of knightmares, highly different from other knightmare designs.

...

"Atsushi Sawasaki, leader of the forces that have occupied the Fukuoka Military Base was the chief cabinet minister of the Kururugi Administration in the former nation of Japan. After the war, he fled to the Chinese Federation, now making his move recently in response to the civil unrest caused by Zero, whether The Black Knights have played a role in these unfolding events is still under investigation..."

Sets of TVs were watched by many citizens of Britannian race outside the store window, many people began to stare at the events that were about to come while some didn't bother with the news at all and went on with their life. However one certain thing that stood out was an eyebot looking at the television screen.

"Hey who the hell left this thing near my store!?" A fellow Britannian owner asked, pointing toward the strange floating object. Some citizens watched as that one guy walked up and faced the eyebot. The grumbled man decided it would be fun to mess with the thing.

"Ha! This thing would be pretty valuable to sell at a pawn shop or something, so back off it's mine now." The citizen said to near Britannians, most just shrugged it off the citizen's comment on the eyebot, walking away from the scene while some simply observed the floating machine, waiting for something to amaze them...

"Now how the hell is this thing supposed to work?"

*Thud *

The civilian quickly reacted to the eyebot turning. One second later the civilian received the shock of his life.

The eyebot reacted with self-defense by firing the built-in laser tool it had. The citizen's last expression was a horrified wide open mouth about to scream for mercy until it was too late, the civilian was already vaporized from the laser. The man was no more, becoming a pile of ash where it shoes once stood.

The people turned from curious to a frightened expression immediately around the dissolved man, after a few seconds many screamed at the realization, soon this incident would go on the news when the police force got involved...

...

Suzaku Kururugi, Honorary Britannian, from a regular soldier to a knight selected by the third princess of the royal family. Over the days Suzaku had serve Euphemia, he began to feel something about her. Her looks and personality, even ideals made Suzaku want to admire her. She was unique when it came to her kindness towards to anyone that wasn't Britannian by birth unlike her sister...

Suzaku standing in front of the third princess herself, pulled out an object inside of his pocket. Euphemia watched as Suzaku pulled out the unique thing, with a frown expression shown on her face.

"I dishonored you..." He admitted, his depressed face caused Euphemia to pity the poor Japanese knight.

"Suzaku, if this is about the incident back on the island then you have no worry to blame yourself." The princess said, the only thing that should be blamed for was the Enclave for the given situation.

"I was there beside you while you were being attacked by soldiers, I sat there staring. The only reason the mission was a failure was because of me." Suzaku admitted, however due to his high skill and superior knightmare to other models was also the reason Britannia even put up a good fight to take on the Black Knights.

Euphemia hesitated to believe the statement Suzaku had made to the princess, turning her head away from the knight in the military uniform. "I can't forgive myself if I have not been punished. I'm grateful for being a knight Princess Euphemia, but I'm just not worthy to be a knight..."

"Suzaku, you have no right to blame yourself over anything. Please don't do this..." Euphemia pleaded, before the princess could say another word Suzaku pressed his hand on the princess's received badge, squeezing the princess's hand tight, clenching the hand. Suzaku gave a last look at the surprised and innocent Euphemia, regretting his actions every second he had left.

"I'm sorry..."

The knight in white no longer wanted to see the princess has he couldn't bare to see her frown or sad in any way, he turned and left. Leaving a poor princess on the premises.

Meanwhile on the Britannian side, havoc has erupted near the coastlines. The forces of the Chinese Federation has caused a large stir on Area 11 soil, making Britannia take action. Unfortunately for Britannia, it doesn't seem to go well for starters.,,

Arrays of fire from the forces of the Chinese were tearing Britannia a new one due to a stroke of luck from the tempest that has prevented the army from using their air assets. Both sides were at different grounds, Britannia having the ocean while the Chinese have the land, being the high ground they are, they took advantage of the land.

The Federation's artillery continued to blast the knightmares underwater into heaps of parts and metal, leaving them floating in the ocean.

Britannian ships in the tempest were proven to be in a very difficult situation, their only option was to wait it out for reinforcements or be plunged into the sea by the Chinese Federation's firepower.

"Princess Cornelia, we've taken too many casualties, this tempest is preventing us from using our air forces. We have to delay the operation until the tempest has been cleared." A personal knight has stated beside another princess in heir. Dark pink hair at best with a red military uniform confined by a white cloak on the back.

Cornelia herself was frustrated in the skirmish, gritting her teeth to show. A hand on her hip, At a loss she had to listen to her second personal knight, continuing a charge on Kyushu would only cause massive amounts of unnecessary deaths until few can enter Chinese-occupied territory which is very unlikely. Cornelia didn't like the fact that she couldn't do anything about it, she would rather do it herself if it means suicide.

"Fine Guilford. Order to cease the landing operation and wait for further instructions by the time the tempest is gone. I want everyone prepared once the operation can proceed."

"Yes my lady..."

* * *

A rather weird silence had been on for a few seconds until one familiar Black Knight interrupted the quietness.

"What!? Why the hell are we focusing on some new people joining in on the fight while we should help Sawasaki?" The dimwitted Tamaki was an upset man, behind many members of the same group and only a few feet away from Zero. The looks on some members gave a nod towards Tamaki's question, agreeing that they shouldn't be worrying about the 'new comers' in town, especially ones that aren't even known across the globe.

"Because Sawasaki isn't important." Zero declared, causing most of the people on the meeting to gasp or make a funny weird face on their expression. Usually the serious people who took Britannia seriously were shocked Zero couldn't care less about Sawasaki.

"What do you mean? Sawasaki says he's fighting for Japan." Another member said, assisting on Tamaki's opinion.

"His Japan is a sham, Sawasaki is simply a puppet for the Chinese Federation, an excuse to make war on Britannia. The only difference between us and his is simply a different name and a new leader, nothing will change, only for the worse..."

"So you're saying we should just ignore him and basically do nothing?" Asahina asked. His support for Zero was rather sour, just like Chiba, however pretends to think his commander, Tohdoh is the one doing the work.

"No, we will do something, Sawasaki is only doing this for his own reputation, which is why we can't allow him to succeed." This caused a massive confusion, questions and some remarked how Zero was insane if he thought this was a good idea.

"Zero, Sawasaki aside, what do you proclaim about these soldiers on the island? You seem to be only focused on them." A blonde named Diethard stated. After his sudden interruption, Kallen remembered what Zero asked about what happened on the island when she and Suzaku had the Enclave take them as prisoners by force.

She hated what they did to her, if Kallen sees the president who's calling the shots, she'll probably stick a knife in one of his eyes.

"These soldiers are called the Enclave." Zero said, turning his head over to Kallen. The members in front of Zero got their attention on this so-called 'Enclave' now, no longer worrying about what was to come in the night about the arrogant man .

"Although we have just been aware of their presence, it would be utter idiotic if we ignored them. They've tried to capture our ace in the group, we can't accept that." Zero said.

Tohdoh too was watching the mysterious masked man, after Zero came to rescue Kallen, while seeing the stolen Gawain as a asset to the Black Knight's Military strength, he noticed Rakshata with a floating eyebot while she was doing what scientists do. The eyebot itself was basically a radio talking about the Enclave and how it's their job to restore order among the Wasteland. To him, the Enclave were probably going to get themselves killed by one of the superpowers some day...

"You're saying we should destroy their entire organization before they destroy ours?" Tohdoh questioned.

"Right now, we should just be aware of them, there is no telling where they are, that's if there even on land..."

"Actually Zero, there was something I'd like for you to see that could give a look into in the Enclave matter for the Black Knights." Diethard interrupted, causing everyone to give attention to him. Diethard was a difficult case as a member, seeing he isn't Japanese makes all the members distrust him.

"Is that so? Then show me what you have to offer Diethard." Zero requested.

As Diethard went to the back of the 'stage' to get what he needed to show Zero, many were anxious what was about to come, some wanted to keep a close eye on the Britannian. Diethard now received a briefcase from the back, holding it one hand. He walked forward to give Zero a closer look into the case.

Opening up the briefcase, an inch later, Zero was surprised to find a helmet and a handgun that looked so bizarre there was no way that could have been a real gun.

Zero pulled the gun and the helmet out of the briefcase, observing the two with suspicion. The member gave a glare towards the equipment Diethard found.

"Thank you Diethard, I'm sure this equipment will give us more info about the Enclave."

"Yes of course..."

* * *

It was now night, Britannian naval ships stood as the sea no longer waved, the clouds drifted off from the sea and disappeared. Cornelia was ready to strike.

"The tempest is gone, good."

"We can now resume the landing operation, We will try to put Schneizel's plan to action." The personal knight Guliford said.

"You think the special core can break through their line?" Cornelia asked.

"With Kururugi it's possible..."

Cornelia, skeptical at first, now even more skeptical when the word Kururugi came out of Guliford's mouth, as a racist towards others but her own she couldn't trust Suzaku, especially when Princess Euphemia, her own sister mind you elected him as her personal knight. It would have to take a dozen of taking bullets for Cornelia, then she MIGHT consider it. Right now she was in a battle and if she see one mistake on Suzaku's part she 'll have him punished harshly like an honorary britannian.

"Hmph, using him could mean trouble, let's hope he doesn't do what happened before..."

Cornelia had hoped, although a thought came to her mind once Suzaku were to break through the front line, proving him to be a distraction while Cornelia's troops can charge in. Taking Sawasaki down by the time it's still night...

...

As the battle continued, what emerged out of the clouds was a behemoth, it's size compared to other aircrafts was very large. If that thing could find one of the Enclave's bases, they were toast sad to say.

Three main cannons are confined to this heavy airship, it had automatic machine gun turrets spread across the hull and missile launchers along the topside.

Inside felt more like a personal base than a weapon built for combat.

...

As Suzaku had entered into his personal knightmare, the Lancelot. As the user interface of the knightmare had popped into his main screen, he grabbed his controls, his mission was simple: Destroy as much enemies in the base and find Sawasaki.

"Are we sending up a barrage?" Suzaku asked through his open channel, talking to his superiors. As a soldier, Suzaku thought war was a horrible thing, no one should have to experience it. But as a student he just enjoyed every little thing that would make him happy on the inside. His friends. It made him glad they all accepted his race as a Japanese.

"We'll be fine in this position." A lady like voice spoke through the channel.

As the Avalon came closer to the Fukuoka Military Base, it senses of expecting missiles on the bridge were quite correct. Over dozens of targeted-heat seeking missiles shifted across the clouds, cutting up the air like cake. It was seconds until the missiles would hit the Avalon in spare pieces for power armor. Before the explosions have begun destroying the huge airship, a green transparent tint has appeared around the ship. On impact the missiles have done their job, causing a massive explosion, engulfing the Avalon with the scorching fires of hell.

However the airship wasn't finished yet, with its built-in shields harvested from the Lancelot shield system itself. It wasn't going to be blown up anytime soon from mere toy rockets. The Avalon continued its quest for the military base ignoring the previous action like it didn't even happen before.

"Major Kururugi, I am laying out the mission plan for final verification, this ship will breach enemy front lines in high altitude to the launch point. The advanced systems Z01 Lancelot systems using a float unit will attack the enemy headquarters at Fukuoka Base. Pay attention to your energy time, the float system will consume the filler very fast on the Lancelot."

The mission was settled by the superior woman, as Suzaku prepared his thumbs on the controls, the door to the launch quickly opened for the Lancelot to fly out. Once the Lancelot posed like an olympic champion, the knightmare's energy core activated.

"Lancelot unit now Launching!"

...

"Launch!"

The tables have now turned, as Lancelot slid down the long narrow trail, using his landspinners to do the sliding for it. Seconds later, Suzaku had already launched off the Avalon. Suzaku had begun to activate the thrusters on the float system his superior told him about. As the thrusters increased flame outtake, the Lancelot was the speed of a jet, no, faster than a jet. The float system proved to be a very valuable asset, giving Suzaku an advantage on the Federation if he could play his cards right.

Later, a fleet of simple-minded helicopters equipped with missiles have encountered the white knight. Wanting to take the offense first, the fleet of helicopters fired their entire arsenal of missiles at the knightmare. Too bad this knightmare has the agility to dodge at a very fast pace...

The missiles were dodged in shame as their explosions had hit no one but the sky itself.

Suzaku unleashed his wraith upon the helicopters using his slash harkens, like how he defeated the vertibirds with. Before these pilots could say "SHIT!" their fates was simply another casualty in war, exploding in mid-air while their burnt helicopter fell from the sky, then into the water or land.

Suzaku had only just passed the beginners course as there will be more to come later once he has infiltrated in the Military base.

One helicopter had flown into the battlefield, using the charge in Infamous Leeroy Jenkins in order to try to destroy Suzaku's superior knightmare. The Lancelot had a switch in equipment, using its lance shield to prevent any fire penetrating the machine.

Once Suzaku got the chance, he did not hesitate to use another slash harken attack on the helicopter.

After that was over Suzaku received an unexpected open channel from his radio. Very surprised to say the least, he gave the call a chance and let the open channel reveal itself to be none other than Sawasaki...

"This is Minister Sawasaki, is that Prime Minister's son in the pilot seat?" The arrogant man himself asked.

Suzaku didn't answer, when he had heard the title Prime Minister it automatically made him remembered what had happened seven years ago. Killing his own father was the first to come to mind.

"I see, I didn't know he had a son like you..." Sawasaki claimed.

"This has nothing to do with my father. Sawasaki please surrender now, this can end in a peaceful way." Suzaku said. The Lancelot was finally closing in on the Fukuoka Base, the knightmare activated its landspinners, no longer using its float system to fly.

"Hmph, you would rather take Japan's freedom then fight for your own country?"

"Freedom must be solved the right way, violence isn't the answer!"

"You lack out of selfishness? I thought you were better than that Kururugi." Sawasaki stated.

"Don't make this any worse, we can sort everything o-GRH!"

Just when worse matters came into play, the Lancelot had taken a beating by an explosion , causing Suzaku to ignore the arrogant old man in the open channel. However very unfortunate that the arrogant Sawasaki had planned to do this to distract Suzaku long enough to set up an ambush while both were talking. This quickly led to the destruction of the Lancelot's primary weapon, fallen out from the knightmare's inventory.

Suzaku reacted, seeing knightmares approaching the battlefield.

"Those are Chinese Federation Gun-Rus..."

Taking out his only weapon that the Lancelot had left, Suzaku pulled the knightmare's sword from the back. The matter worsens as many Gun-Rus surrounded the single white knightmare. Less stronger by a single number but stronger by many had the Gun-Ru taking the upper advantage on the Lancelot.

The Lancelot took so much damage, causing it to lose most of its energy from enemy fire, including his sword.

"Suzaku! Remove all power, into combat and com systems!" The returned superior commanded.

"Got it!"

The Lancelot had made it's 'supposedly' final stand, putting all it's energy into combat, it would require a miracle for Suzaku to survive against all odds.

"Surrender Suzaku, since you are the Prime Minister's son I could promise you will be very well treated my boy, that's if you won't hesitate to join us..." Sawasaki said.

"No, if I use my father's name in this then I can't forgive myself, this is settled between you and me only!

"Hahaha, I see, you're just like your father, foolish, stubborn. Once you're disposed of Kururugi your name will be forgotten in a matter of years once Japan has been reborn. Just like your father..." Sawasaki's communication signal had ended with a sudden closure from the arrogant man. Right after Suzaku had other things to deal with another communication line opened up.

"Suzaku Kururugi!"

'That voice' Suzaku thought, his eyes opened wide when he saw the same pink he had seen before.

"Euphemia..."

Suzaku gazed into Euphemia's beautiful eyes, the fact that she was there on the communication made him glad he won't die alone.

"Suzaku... The truth is you and I that is... something."

"Sorry! Right now is very important!" Suzaku quickly stated, his thoughts were interrupting him in combat, struggling to take down each Gun-Ru he had seen on sight.

'I can't die... not right now...' every inch of effort came down to fighting the enemies. Suzaku's only tactic would have to be very fast and slice-n-dice knightmares before he gets shot down.

"I HEREBY COMMAND YOU TO LOVE ME!"

"Right... what..."

The single comment had stunned the Japanese white knight, how does one command someone to love them he thought at first. Then in a matter of love he knew what she was actually talking about...

"And in return I will love you, forever." The third princess declared, her desire to be with Suzaku change many things when they were together.

"So please don't hate yourself!"

The state of struggle from the white knight came down to a halt by Euphemia herself. Suzaku no longer worried about the Gun-Rus, to him it felt something was stopped in time. As he fought off many it felt everything was going to be alright. Then that was just a placebo due to the comfort of Euphemia.

One thing that signaled danger was something the Chinese had another up their shelve.

This wasn't a knightmare out of the mist, this wasn't a simple weapon, it was a heavy canonized tank. How the Federation managed to get one of these was a mystery...

As Suzaku noticed, it was too late to react. The Lancelot couldn't get to the mysterious tank on time as its main cannon fired a devastating laser that would heavily damage the knightmare. Without the shields system, the white knightmare would have been destroyed on the battlefield. "GRH!"

"Suzaku!" The third princess yelled in agony, she couldn't see her ex-knight be killed in such a manner.

The Lancelot's energy filler was now gone, the last hope for Suzaku to survive has disappeared in the dark. His only hope now was to say his goodbyes and prey for his fate...

"Princess Euphemia... I wanted to say thank you for all the good times I had with you, please don't tell anyone about my death, I don't want anyone to feel miserable... Heh, I pushed my limit, I was very stubborn to the end..." The Gun-Rus were closing in on the damaged Lancelot, surrounding it in a circle, causing any exit futile.

"NO, Suzaku you can't die now! YOU HAVE TO LIVE!"

…

The sudden glowing heated knightmares around the Lancelot have submerged into a melted state, causing all pilots inside to be killed in a fury of explosions. Suzaku, amazed to see such a big damn hero moment from none other than the mysterious knightmare from the sky.

It's black and golden-colored 'bling' looked like it was basically the opposite to the Lancelot. The opposite to the Lancelot had flown down to the same altitude as the Lancelot. Eliminating any threats in a swift with its destructive laser beam. The Chinese tank from before had also appeared, wanting another challenge from the black knightmare until it was quickly eradicated just like the rest of its comrades. Too bad...

* * *

"Hmm, looks like integrating the Gefjun Disturber has worked on the Gawain, too bad that float system is more advanced than mine. So my opponent is the Earl of Pudding I guess... How distasteful..."

Before Rakshata could say another word to her two 'minions' the submarine had received a quick impact on the side. Causing to get most of her attention unfocused on the stolen Gawain's blue prints. The rest was soon to become a real problem for the Black Knights.

* * *

Back to Suzaku, the Gawain had kneel before the Lancelot, bigger in size.

"Kururugi, is the Lancelot still operational?" The modified voice sprang from the black knightmare showing that the masked man, Zero was inside.

"Zero, I should have known it was you inside..."

Before the Lancelot had a chance to make a move, something catched upon Suzaku's eye. An energy filler on the black knightmare's left hand. That was a good thing, but why would Zero do such a thing? In Suzaku's mind he wasn't sure if he were to trust him, especially after trying to sell Euphemia out to The President.

"I'm going to take out the enemy command center. What will you do? Could you go on?"

Taking a few secs to make a decision, This had only made Suzaku smirk at the masked man, fighting alongside your rival was a rather tedious idea, but if it involved completing your mission Suzaku had no worries with that...

**(ATTENTION! Liberty Prime has commanded all citizens to Google and play -****Black Mesa Soundtrack Forget about Freeman– For your entertainment. Thank you and enjoy!)**

"Sorry Zero, I'll be hitting them first..My way." Suzaku had accepted Zero's offer to fight alongside him, two rivals joining together fighting for justice, for the greater good of all...

The Lancelot had received the energy filler, placing it on the back, fully increasing its energy. The Lancelot had turned all its power into it's landspinners increasing full speed into the base straight ahead, Zero following pursuit by flying using a customized float system. Many groups of Gun-Rus and tanks have tried to out smart and destroy the two knightmares, yet have underestimated the power of the 7th generated machines that were capable of much more than breaking inferior tanks and knightmares. With the Gawain's ranged weaponry and the Lancelot's melee weapons, they were an unstoppable force to be reckoned with by the whole army of Sawasaki.

Simple rocket-equipped tanks were obliterated by the Gawain's hadron cannons, causing the same old explosions just like the rest. The Lancelot used it's trusty sword of slicing to cut open many Gun-Rus into small robotic limbs, causing struggle within the Chinese Federation's small army.

Just when the mysterious tank wasn't enough, three had shown up to kill the two rivals with ease and revenge. Three fired it's blue lasers onto the Gawain's main torso, once one of the tanks have missed a shot, Zero caught three trying to shoot him down. Two have easily damaged the Gawain's torso, causing an electrical charge.

With no hesitation and a minute, Zero had used his primary weapon to fired at one of the tanks, causing another blast. It was all a matter of dodging and firing really. Soon none had survived the wraith of the Gawain.

From the distance you can see a small fire down near the whole base, that shows how much ass kicking the two are making. Group after group, each Gun-Ru and vehicle was bound to be destroyed in a fury of their own knightmare.

Once the job of eliminating any remaining armed forces were gone on the field, the Gawain had unleashed the hadron cannon, craving a circle in the center of the base.

"Zero! Shouldn't we be fighting alongside together as comrades, do you not care about the people of Japan!?" The voice of Sawasaki had come up upon the open channel. Zero had known Sawasaki would have begged like a dog, it was his desperation in order to convince Zero to join him. Sawasaki was simply a dirty coward...

"The Black Knights stands against anyone that uses violence unjustly for their own needs and wants..."

"What!? I'm doing this for Japan!" Sawasaki yelled in anger.

"Sawasaki, If this is for Japan why didn't you stay for everyone's sake?" Suzaku asked, this caused the old arrogant man to break in frustration.

"YOU BRAT!"

**(The song ends here citizen!)**

…

Sawasaki, the man who promised to make Japan a sovereign nation and independent country quickly escaped with his subordinate on a cheap vehicle, the arrogant man's plan had failed resulting in over half of the Chinese Federation's troops in Kyushu to be killed or either end up missing.

"What's wrong with going to another country and wait for the right moment to strike back? It's an efficient plan." Sawasaki said.

"We can set-up a new line of defense in Kagoshima, that will ease off almost all the attention off our backs!" The general cooperating with Sawasaki quickly said, almosting running out of ideas for a new plan to over take a region in Japan.

"Damn, we've should have looked into more of those 'Chimeras tanks' instead of worthless knightmares like the Gun-Ru. Now everything is ruined..."

After the ride to their escape helicopter was finished, the two men couldn't bare to see their only escape route was suddenly pulled out of the helipad by a slash harken out of nowhere. Then the Lancelot and Gawain appeared right in their eyes.

"That's far enough." Zero declared

Sawasaki was a damn mess, his eyes and mouth couldn't even function to their desire.

"Im-Impossible... They took the whole fortress without any effort! No...

NO!"

* * *

After their little trip to the Fukuoka Base. Zero and Suzaku settled their ways, and made a truce... for now... The Gawain traveled at a constant speed, damaged at the fact those Chimera tanks caused the druid and stealth system to be disabled, not to mention there's even a chunk of the black knightmare missing on the torso. It was a rough yet satisfying day for Zero.

He was surprised he haven't got any communication from the Black Knights for quite a while. When Zero had finally found the submarine, it looked okay from the distance that is until it was accompanied by another submarine...

Very odd. Wait... that's bad...

Zero had quickly got out of his personal knightmare, heading straight for an entrance inside the sub. Once he was inside the sub, a surprise would stunn the masked man in either frustratation, defeat, or even shame . The entire hanger was crowded with Black Knight members, tied by ropes and hand cuffs. Weapons had been pointed in front of their faces by men he had seen before...

As one man had worn a suit had catched Zero's eye. Adjusting his tie, the bald man walked closer to see Zero's helmet, leader to leader.

Richardson...

"Hello. Zero... We have much to discuss about your organization's fate..."

**(Pretty much my first chapter that had over 5,000 words. Hopefully the basic chapter length would be 3,000, maybe even more if there's a major battle coming up. Thanks for reading folks! Also there will be a mini-series that is NOT Canon, only for a what-if situation involving a rather large robot terrorizing the world of Code Geass.**


	8. Chapter 8: Wrath Of Prime Pt 1

**(As a non-c****anon chapter to this fic, this mini-series contains lots of non****-****plot significance, humor, and stereotypes. If this offends you in any way then skip this and move along, ****otherwise continue on and enjoy!)**

In 2072, despite most of the demanding of power needed, the greatest weapon The United States have ever build was a giant talking robot. It cost the U.S. many resources to make the Gargantuan, it was later commissioned by General Chase to liberate Alaska from the Chinese Forces known as the Reds by the U.S.

Under the leadership of General Chase, the U.S. Army battled fiercely to the front lines of the conflict before Chase began deploying specialized power armor units and the giant robot itself which began pushing the Chinese back with no effort...

As the conflict dragged on, The iron giant known as Liberty Prime would reign over the poor Chinese forces led by General Jingwei. It's massive firepower annihilated troops without a doubt, destroying chimera tanks with nuclear footballs. The Reds would soon be defeated with the combined forces of power armor American soldiers and the machine of steel.

**(-C&C Red Alert 3- Soviet March-)**

"**Communism will never be tolerated upon th****e democracy of America!**"

As the blazing wind and extreme blizzard had taken a turn for everyone, Liberty Prime and his fellow soldiers were just two yards away from the Chinese compound, with the Chinese's forces fighting an all desperate battle to ensure the main command center was in perfect condition. The only defense the Reds contained were pulse fields, scattered around the large base. If one was wearing T-51b Power Armor and went through that pulse shield, he/she would go to a state of collapse and die.

However this didn't stop the machine of steel to bypass the inferior tech from the Chinese. Liberty Prime marched with pride as he did what any brave legend would have done to destroy his enemies, he went forward to collide with the pulse field, the soldiers behind the giant stood but continued to fire at any Chinese dragoons or soldiers out in the battlefield, some getting shot from enemy fire.

Liberty Prime knew in his own programming that colliding with the deadly pulse field could cause an electronic shut down, however with no other way to disable the pulse grid, he had to take a risk...

As Prime finally found his target, in no other way, he collided with the Chinese's pulse field making his country that manufactured him prouder than the founders. The immersive shock was conducted into the giant of steel

Incapacitated, Prime fell on his knees from the massive shock the pulse gave him. The shock itself was a deadly thing to almost everything that was electronic, but Prime had a mission to do, he wasn't going to let some commie technology defeat him. The iron giant got up and rose, winning a fight against the grid, wanting to eliminate all enemy forces.

"**Obstruction detected, composition: titanium alloy suppl****emented by photonic resonance barrier. Probability of mission hindrance: zero percent!**"

The Chinese had raged at this sort of action from LP inside their base, wanting to seek out an alternative to take down the American's, yet deep down they would never surrender to the damn Americans. That would be a cowardly act and decided to fight to the end...

...

Back at the U.S Field Headquarters, The General who was responsible for every operation on the war on Anchorage Reclamation; a war between America and China, watched proudly with his hands behind his back as everything was going great for U.S.A

The command tent inside shows a virtual map displayed in the center with all high ranked soldiers, including the worthy General Chase...

"Men, never have I've seen such beauty in my eyes in my entire career serving my country..." Chase said proudly, his satisfied expression told the soldiers everything he was seeing from Liberty Prime's work. Chase could be seen wiping a tear away from his covered hand, immediately placing the arm to his former place.

"That will teach some Red scum why you should never mess with America." One Lt stated, agreeing on the Iron Giant topic. The U.S Armed Forces were just one step away from sweet American victory...

…

"**Alaska will be liberated under Democrac****y territory!**"

Liberty Prime engaged the Red enemy with the same programming tactic every time, As his metallic feet shook the snowy ground, a beam full of whoop ass would obliterate a Chinese soldier from retreating. Bloody limbs caused almost the entire snow to be covered with communist blood. Squads of fire support from the Chinese tried their fullest effort to prevent the giant from killing Gen. Jingwei by using everything their military had to offer, from missiles to complete artillery, lined up in an orderly fashion.

All remaining Chinese armed forces fired towards anything that was considered U.S. related, eventually to backfire as American soldiers and LP returned fire, only much larger shots.

Time was ticking for Jingwei, almost all of his army were to be destroyed by the U.S army, his only options were to fight back or escape right here. Knowing the stubborn General, retreating was certainly not a part of his vocabulary. The General himself sat in his chair at his office, waiting for the damn Americans to come and kill him in cold blood.

The silence in General Jingwei's office began to fade away as the gruesome screams of his loyal soldiers scarred his ears. Then the ceiling of the building began to crumble, Jingwei took note of this detail, taking it as a sign he will be crushed or obliterated by the American's super weapon of destruction.

Letting out a sigh, Jingwei clenched his custom-made Chinese sword, ready to take many enemies of China to die with him before the menace that took so much of his forces can destroy him in a second.

The ceiling suddenly collapsed, creating massive debris, thankfully missing the Chinese General. Then in the General's eyes, the massive giant who's been causing so much destruction has appeared above the now destroyed ceiling.

"Come you robotic piece of metal! You may take my life and my soldiers, but you will never take China away from me!" Jingwei yelled towards Liberty Prime.

"**General Scum Jingwei targeted! Operation is one step away from liberation!**"

The gigantic robot prepared for a surprised attack on the General, what the Iron Giant didn't noticed was something had blocked his blue interface. The geometric diamond had engulfed the colossal robot from terminating Jingwei for good.

Jingwei's death was only delayed a slight bit once Liberty Prime had vanished with the geometric diamond. American soldiers wondered where the miracle robot had gone to once Alaska was liberated...

* * *

In an area known as Ashford Academy, the students there were simply enjoying their day, socializing, some had walked around the school campus talking about the school clubs, activities, etc. Then in the point of view inside a spiky blue-haired boy with his three friends. The boy himself was in some stress lately when he forcibly volunteered to do club work by his outgoing president.

"Man, after all of our hard work getting ready, looks like the school festival will be canceled..." The feminine voice called out, looking straight onto an important note. Her frown expression indicating how dull the conflict was to the festival.

"Hardly a huge consideration since we're at war..." Blue boy said as he typed on his personal laptop. From the looks of it he was not enjoying it.

"D-Did you say war?" On the boy's side was a shy girl with glasses on, observing the boy with a questionable look on her face.

"They're using this Government-In-Exile as a smoke screen, but this is a war with the Chinese Federation..." Rivalz said

after his statement was made, sudden noises outside the room have been heard by the four students, Rivalz stopped typing into his personal laptop and instead watched outside the nearest window the room had, he was unable to get a good look at anything out there but the sky.

"You hear that Prez?" Rivalz glanced at the woman who was in charge.

"We all did..." The Prez spoke in response to the sudden stomps outside. The whole team gathered around in a single circle in utter silence, making frightening faces.

"**General Scum Jingwei evaded in another location, will not prevail!**"

The large titan appeared before the students' eyes, mouths opened, ready to be afraid. The window had shown Liberty Prime's presence! The four students now understood why there were such noises in the background, 'of course a giant knightmare on the school campus' they thought.

"Wh-at, Th-There's a knightmare on the school campus!" Rivalz pointed out, literally...

"Let's just stay calm; I'm sure it's just someone taking it out on a joyride..." Prez assured, it would be only a matter of time before Liberty Prime wreaked havoc across the school, plus other places too in that matter.

"What are you talking about!? For a normal girl Prez you sure have a chilled tone about this."

"Sigh, you're right Rivalz, look at me doing nothing to stop this machine causing havoc over the school. But don't worry, as president of the Student Council, I order all members to stop that knightmare!" Prez yelled out, pointing her index finger to each member in the room except herself. The three could definitely say she was clearly insane, then again they've probably knew that a long time ago from the things she's been doing to her members.

"You can't be serious Madam Prez!" From the looks, another student came to the Prez's attention. Her orange long hair and greenish-yellow eyes gave her a unique appearance to the Student Council. To her classmates, she was known as Shirley Fenette.

"Of course I'm serious! If that knightmare destroys the Academy then everyone will know it'll take months for reconstruction. Plus it will probably take away most of school activities away. So it's our responsibly to destroy that behemoth!" The Prez sprang into action, commanding her members to get to work before an insurance company comes in paying a large amount of money for the school once it's been ruined.

Outside the academy was not a pretty site to watch for scenery reasons, right now Liberty Prime ruined the premises only using his thick metallic feet, his programming has mistaken the academy for Alaska, believing it's still a war zone...

The crowd of students grew fast, surrounding the colossal machine from continuing his mission.

"**Individuals detected! Possible mission threat on Operation: Anchorage, possessing…"**

Liberty Prime activated his blue interface from his point-of-view, as the robot menace scanned every student with his interface sensors mainly their facial features. Liberty Prime confirmed they're weren't a threat to the mission at all...

"**Identical facial structures, behavior to preventing America's mission is negative. Unknown nationalities confirmed.**"

Most of the groups of students got confused at the word ''America'' some gazed towards the giant robot, afraid what was its next move was...

"ATTENTION ASHFORD ACADEMY! This is Milly Ashford, your school president, One giant knightmare has gotten loose, willing to destroy our whole school! It's your duty to capture this knightmare at all costs. The first club who can capture or destroy the rouge machine will get a very mysterious prize. I encourage everybody to participate, good luck!"

Some can easily tell the girl behind this idea was grinning like a genki person. People were already about to predict what could this prize be? A kiss from Milly? Maybe even a date with the handsome Lelouch Lamperouge? Whatever it was, it got the whole school excited with glee. The crowds of students began to find whatever thing that can capture Liberty Prime, others grabbed ropes, quarterbacks, technology, even man-eating plants to keep this colossal machine from causing anarchy. Liberty Prime himself make his next turn, moving forward to find the hopeless person General Jingwei. LP tried not to step on any small citizens getting in his way. You can hear a lot of students yelling too.

"That knightmare is mine!"

"I'll do anything to get a kiss from Lelouch Lamperouge!"

"Actually I would prefer Milly..."

"Eww, get back in the closet!"

"You guys are outta your minds if you think you can capture a knightmare! Watch the football team show you how it's done!"

A wave of football players had formed a blockade only to be proven worthless as the giant boot of destruction crushed the poor souls in a flattened state of unconsciousness

. Liberty Prime stomped through the grass, as students grouped up saw the flattened football team.

Only a handful of clubs were brave enough to take on this mighty warrior from America, the Garden Club, the Seduction Club, the Robotics Club, and the Student Council themselves want a piece of the action.

Once Liberty Prime got through a corner from his previous spot, he observed at least six people who were wearing ordinary clothes with goggles.

"Wait til this knightmare sees what the Garden Club has in store for some good ol knightmare-eating plant!" A student who is assumed to be the leader points his index finger towards the walking machinist. Suddenly, the ground shook like a blender when it's turned on, then out came the largest thing Liberty Prime had ever encountered in his small service. A giant plant has challenged the greatest weapon into a duel the academy will never forget in their point-of-view.

"**Unknown enemy detected, unlikely to prevent U.S. Armed Forces from defeating Red Communists, engaging!**"

The plant used all its weight to drop down on Liberty Prime, with only a few inches away from destroying the mechanical beast. Liberty Prime held the giant plant with his iron arms of death! Preventing the plant to do any further action against him.

The plant tried to eat Liberty Prime but it was no avail. The best thing the plant did were to spit at the iron giant, disrespecting him for doing such a thing to the plant.

With the battle at a close, Liberty Prime flashed his main weapon towards the giant plant. With the slightest hope gone for the plant, it screamed in fear for the worse as Liberty Prime activated his laser beam. Imploding almost half of the giant plant into bits of herb juice all around the academy.

"**Target eliminated, proceeding forward...**"

And so the American Giant went on surpassing the dead corpse of a plant. Hold on... Liberty Prime isn't done yet folks! Once Prime turned again to see his work, he walked toward the giant flower. Only to raise his right foot up and stomped it all about. And that's what it's all about!

The upper head of the plant is simply a gushing liquid, students saw the whole thing and were astonished. An amazing thing so well done that the students cheered out loud.

"I knew we've should have fed the plant some more human meat!" The main garden club member cried out. The student saw the huge foot coming in his way, no longer in the sun's ray, he screamed then got crushed. A large pancake indeed...

Although he has defeated one club, Liberty Prime has not done enough to leave this school. He must soon pass through the lustful club that has occupied this academy, the Seduction Club...

"Alright girls, let's do this!" The main club member said, excited to the fullest with her luxurious curves and exposed body, with her revealing outfit too. Four beautiful women stood beside the main one, on the sides had shown a lot of men having nose bleeds flooding the school.

Liberty Prime stopped his mission for one minute, watching closely as the Seduction Club makes their move... Right now... showing off...

"**Investigating trap, trap is not allied with U.S. Forces! Annihilation is nigh!**"

The Seduction Club had a very unexpected fate happened to them, blasting off the face of the Earth sounds like a right description what LP did to them.

Two down, two more to go. Liberty Prime was almost at the exit point, next up was obviously the Robotics Club. Four sterotypical geeks were standing beyond the grass, waiting for the Iron Giant to strike...

"If my calculations are correct, that knightmare will be attacking at any moment! Boys, unleash the dinobot!" The main club student said aloud. Two members pressed a button repeatedly to open suspicious fake grass. Once revealed, the mechanical toy those club members made was a full-fledged dinobot based on the Tyrannosaurus Rex.

It's intimidating design rivaled against Liberty Prime, possibly much faster than the giant plant Prime fought earlier. Those sharp steel teeth could easily tear a car apart.

The dinobot sprang into action by charging in, a brute tactic but lacks in thought with the opponent having a good time reaction to dodge. The Dinobot prepared for a full chomp with metal teeth ready to bite Libery Prime's face off. Until technical adjustments bit the Robotics Club right in the ass once the Dinobot started to have an electrical discharge... Falling down on its side, laying there like an empty shell!

"NO! You idiots, you forgot to tweak the components!" The main one yelled out. all members hurried to retrieve the broken dinobot before something worse happens, realizing they forgot Prime was in their perimeter, they turned to find a **huge** nuclear football headed towards the Dinobot. Before the Robotics Club could even let out a scream, the nuke had already gone off. Turning their poor bodies into ashes, along with the destroyed dinobot...

...

"Not so fast Giant!" A loud voice spoke through a microphone, causing Liberty Prime to find the loud voice, searching through his processors. Prime saw at least four students forming a line between each other. One particularly having a large knightmare in her hands... With all three clubs down, only one is the most threatening to the Iron Giant, and that is the Student Council!

"You may have taken all of our forces, but there's only one force you can't mess with. And we're the Student Council, ready to protect our school using the Ganymede!" Milly Ashford spoke with pride and glory, challenging Liberty Prime to a duel. One-on-one.

"Madam Prez do you even know how to use that knightmare?!" Shirley asked up through the knightmare.

"Well sorta... I think." Milly stated.

"**Potential enemy sighted, do you confirm to be Chinese Communist?**" Liberty Prime demanded, answer or die was the only way Prime could be sure if they weren't traitors to the U.S.

"Chinese? Umm, no we're Britannian, we follow the Emperor!" Milly broke the ice. This unfortunately wasn't the correct answer...

"**Emperor... Emperor is followed by Monarchy! Monarchy is a despicable offense to the United States of America! Democracy is non-negotiable!**"

"Oh boy..." Milly attempted to move quick on the Ganymede, her inefficient skill on a knightmare has almost costed her life once Prime fired his signature beams toward the knightmare. Thankfully the Ganymede had maneuverability to make this battle a bit better for the Student Council... Milly barely dodged and had to rely on her landspinners to get a chance to defeat this robot...

"You can do it Prez!" Rivalz cheered on for his President, using a foam finger to prove how loyal he is to his club...

The Ganymede was a few yards away from the Deadly Machine, Prime started to make his move by spicing up the battle a little by changing his tactic by retreating so the Ganymede couldn't come close. A few beams yet Milly was still alive. Lady Luck was on her side today.

"Oh I'm gonna regret this..." Milly mutter under her last breath as she decided the only way to defeat this mechanical beast is to sacrifice the Ganymede, hoping it wouldn't include her life as well.

With the Ganymede under Liberty Prime's targeting program, the giant finally made a blow to the knightmare's right arm as its blue beam fully brew it outta the sky. Milly made her final action to jump through Prime by instigating a jump that will hopefully bring LP on it's back... The Ganymede jumped while Prime attacked, only inches each other were as both made a move that could prove fatal to both...

Prime shot first, blowing off the Ganymede's direct torso, causing a full explosion. That shocked everyone around the campus. Burning the environment into smithereens. Trees were no more, bushes have been burned down to its final branch... A devastating effect it had on to the academy...

"PREZ!" The three all yelled.

No response was given... Only a mere silhouette bathed in the active flames where the battle ended, which caused confusion towards the council.

"Is... is she still alive?" Shirley asked in fear.

Though it was inevitable, the silhouette was no other but Liberty Prime himself, the mechanical giant had been victorious against Milly... The Student Council realized this and began to think about their unknown fates brought about by the knightmare killer...

* * *

Ah yes, the Britannian Administration Office which was currently occupied by Prince Schneizel, usually the most important of all the Imperial Family. Second to his father Charles... While Schneizel was discussing the topic about the matters on Fukuoka Base. which was interrupted by his sister, Euphemia...

"Schneizel, may I have access to a private communication line?" The Princess asked to her big brother...

"Of course Euphie, but I'll be grateful if you told me what reason you have for such thing?"

"It's an important thing... about my very own knight Su-

A blow to the building has given everyone a stunned look where it came from. A sudden bot has made it to the house! Just when everyone wasn't ready for Prime time! Liberty Prime has fought many forces outside the school, causing chaos throughout Tokyo Settlement, leaving many Britannian forces dead under his giant foot.

Schneizel of course had been frightened to see a thing in his own eyes. Too bad direct eye-contact was terminated by LP, using his fist to crush the prince into a bloody pulp.

"SCHNEIZEL!" Euphemia screamed, seeing her brother's greatest officers get killed by the very known giant that has completely cut off his dignity...

Euphie was the only one left to see the giant... Her own death was soon to be recognized by herself once the giant put the move... Only to suffer an electrical discharge caused by the explosion and the numerous beatings he took back in the city...

"**Processing... Programming disengaging for further repair. Programming patched, converting to innocent protection under Liberty Prime...**"

Liberty Prime immediately grabbed Euphemia from the floor, careful not to crush her by pressure, going out, LP detected multiple knightmares firing at the giant... Once all Britannians saw LP holding the princess as a hostage, they've ceased fire, not knowing what to do in a situation like this.

"My god, please don't hurt me..." Euphie pleaded.

**(-Godzilla Theme-)**

The Britannian citizens of Area 11 were crying, screaming, yelling, everything was a negative reaction to the Iron Giant's rampage on Tokyo Settlement. Forces were in great pressure seeing their innocent Princess being held by a monstrosity. While their own have been slain by the deadly beams of deaths from this 40 ft tall robot.

"All forces, do not target the knightmare, it has Princess Euphemia held up as a hostage!" A fellow Britannian officer in his own knightmare yelled through the comm. Once LP got close to this officer, he did not hesitate to destroy this inferior soldier's knightmare using another nuclear football, blowing up his teammates also...

"**The Innocent will not be killed under any circumstances!**" Liberty Prime roared under its menacing voice, causing an outcry for Area 11 to take desperate measures under their own hands...

If things weren't any ridiculous enough, LP had already reached on a very tall tower with Euphie still held by his side.

The Iron giant saw many aircraft in his presence, forming an arrow formation, then separating each other once they were in position to fight off Liberty Prime...

"Fire with caution, the knightmare still has the princess within!" The leader of the aircrafts commanded...

...

The battles raged on as Liberty Prime fought with his best arsenal, as much durability he had, it wasn't enough for the many battles he would soon fight throughout Japan...

Eventually, the Mechanical Warrior finally gave its last sendoff in a self-destruct sequence bound to give Britannia the finger. After the destruction Liberty Prime has left, Britannia in Area 11 was in great casualties that they were soon overwhelmed by the power of the Black Knights given in the Black Rebellion.

Leaving Zero victorious... and actually causing Britannia to lose in the end... All by our lord and savior Liberty Prime...

_**-To be Continued**_


	9. Chapter 9: Dial A For Alliance

**(Sorry I've been out on the loop lately, there were many reasons why, but mostly because I was actually researching military stuff and the CG Lore to create the perfect army against Britannia.)**

Zero, the man of miracles, the brilliant commander who fought Britannia had only seen what could be his first shameful defeat from the works of President Richardson. As Zero only seen what the Enclave had done to his members of his whole organization tied up like a bunch of foreign prisoners.

He saw his ''trusted'' teammates huddled up in the center of the room, Kallen, Ohgi, Tohdoh. All three glanced to see Zero, realizing the situation, they had bad hopes Zero would save the day again...

"So, this is your base of operations? I'm surprised to see the Japanese had prepared for a war to happen." Richardson muttered, staring towards the face of Zero.

"They did, but failed. In result their own freedom was taken away by Britannia. Your men would probably do the same thing." Zero said. Which gave a chuckle out of Richard, smiling like some fake friend would have done.

"The Enclave are the world's greatest hope it'll have to see a better future. Heh... I'm sorry but all these people watching our conversation is a little nerve breaking, why don't we talk in private..." The President suggested, a calm person he was, but a man of evil planning to take action when the time came.

Zero was unsure whether if this man is trying to break a deal with him or something that could cost Zero everything he had worked for. With that disadvantage realized, it was still even...

"That's fine by me..." The masked hero said, the leaders have exited the room with every Enclave soldier and Black Knight watching them leave as they planned to do something everyone would not expect later on...

"To think the stealth system would have worked, a shame it didn't..." Rakshata whispered to herself at the fact the submarine was spotted by the other faction that wasn't Britannian...

…

The Black Knight submarine felt like an empty shell that had no crew to work with, except they were all in one room, with both leaders of their personal factions wanting a private conversation away from the massive crowd. Once both charismatic men were at least 10 feet away from the previous interior, Richardson had started the questioning first, or more like threatening to do something to the masked man's faction.

"I question how Japan lost their freedom to Britannia, infact what is Britannia Zero? I would be grateful if you told me before your group can be arrested for interrupting the Enclave's cause back on that island..." Richardson questioned like an impatient man.

"You wish to know the monarchy that is Britannia? Very well, they're an empire that controls over 1/3rd of the world, establishing a philosophy that people should take advantage of everyone, neighbors, friends, even family. Survival of the fittest at best describes the empire we've fought."

The speech Zero gave Richard little sympathy for anyone that isn't Enclave, so far it was boring to the President, plus there was no evidence Britannia doesn't exist to him, He has other things to do, and that was to cure America's mutant problem.

"Emperor Charles Zi Britannia is the one that is leading his Empire, he's a dictator, a tyrant that will enslave any nationality that isn't Britannian, simply calling them a number once he takes away a nation's pride and dignity." Zero continued his rant on the evil empire, almost impressing the President by talking about the worlds' dictator Charles.

"An empire that controls over 1/3rd of the world eh? Please tell me you expect me, the President of the United States to believe that bullcrap? Listen Zero, The Enclave are on the verge to save the future of Humanity, whether you're pure or not is debatable, your little red-haired subordinate proved that to me, but as far as I know Britannia doesn't exist..." In the end, President Richardson couldn't fall for the same trick he had fell into when he first met the masked man, the president wasn't taking any chances.

"Save Humanity? Pure or not? Hmph, then ask yourself, what good is it to kill me? If you wish to save Humanity from destruction then help us, not destroy us. Right now the world is in a state of despair, You may not know us, we may not know you but slitting each others throats won't solve anything! It will worsen once Britannia will conquer all and there will be no hope left to stop them..."

Zero attempted to convince Richardson with all his skills, his knowledge on everything he had studied, his speech level was so flawless. The tone in voice made the President wanna think about this for a second. Perhaps he was so blinded by revenge and stupidity that it made Richardson not think about this before. Then there was also the topic if the Black Knights are pure as they look, supported by Kallen's non-mutated blood then again that could come later when he has the chance.

Richardson really wanted to do things his way, but if there were going to be consequences, he had to consider sharing with a newly formed rival. The last thing the President needed was casualties, if there was an Empire called Britannia and the Enclave went all out with each other, there's a high chance the Enclave will collapse...

The President of the Enclave slapped himself mentally and broke a nerve, gritting his teeth with a sigh...

"You're one of the most manipulative pieces of shit I've ever met in my life... But I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt..."

With both leaders ending their rowdy conversation, the President raised his hand for Zero to shake it, as Zero did what was expected Richardson tightened the handshake with anger and regret...

"I hope you realize your organization won't be seeing the light of day once this Britannia has been dealt with..." Richardson stated.

"We'll see about that Mr. President..."

…

Kallen had seen the same tin men that had captured her before, All of them were pretty identical due to the same power armor they've worn in battle.

Being defeated by these soldier made everyone in the submarine feel so down and ashamed to be put in a position like this. Kallen was told that one of the rookies who enlisted recently got executed in another room just because he disobeyed the Enclave's direct instructions for the Black Knights.

She wanted to straight up murder the Enclave with her Guren, betting that giant agent wouldn't be laughing now once the red-haired ace got the high advantage with her knightmare.

A slight door had slid up, causing every Black Knight and soldier to see the leaders of their rightful factions once again. It looked to them they've just had a tea party, as both the masked man and the old president walked along the stage to discuss a few things in store.

"After a long talk about this situation, as President, I command all soldiers of the Enclave to stand down and release these people at once."

The soldiers of the Enclave were surprised at this announcement giving a 'huh?' reaction to the President's command, for a few seconds later the soldiers looked at each other dumbfounded at this, then did what they were told to do anyway. It would take a while for every Black Knight to be untied, two soldiers per each, one watching the member be untied while the other releases a member the high officer said.

Deep inside Zero was smiling like a true genius, his convincing skills showed no flaws during his talk with Richardson, he can only see his work be shown right in front of his eyes as the President of the United States was defeated once again...

"You've made a wise decision Mr. President. I hope you can look into what we're fighting against, you should consider cooperating with the Black Knights to ensure the world is a better place..." Zero said

"Don't push your luck Zero, the Enclave and your inefficient Black Knight club are just simply working together for the greater good, nothing else, I'm not here to create a relationship, so I'm gonna keep it that way..." Richardson turned to face Zero with his upset expression, almost humiliated.

Once all the Black Knights were released from their tied up state, they gave out glares to the Enclave troopers, both factions released loads of glare daggers figuratively. Until bursts of yelling and fighting were to begin. Causing a spread of chaos throughout the whole room. Tamaki actually started to pull out the chainsaws and go crazy.

* * *

The turnout for releasing the Black Knights didn't exactly trigger the right effect, Zero face-palmed mentally. Feeling he shouldn't be apart of this whole mess, Zero stepped out of the room as quickly as possible before someone with the slightest sense can break it up with the factions.

However a quick red came out of the mist, appearing before Zero could see.

"Zero, you're just gonna let the Enclave get away from this?!" Kallen exclaimed quickly, breathing at a critical level once she had to get through the crowd.

"The Enclave's President knows that it'll be a useless thing to kill us, I convinced him to release everyone in exchange to leave the Enclave be." Zero explained.

"Leave them be? But they threatened to experiment me as one of their guinea pigs, how could you le-

"Trust me Kallen."

The interruption caused Kallen to stop and watch the masked man say his statement on Kallen's plea to eradicate the Enclave. Kallen admired Zero, he was a hero to her eyes and truly believed he could change the world. But that didn't stop her from questioning Zero's plans.

"I could see in the President's eyes what truly lies behind that face of his... I let them go because they think I'll be the one that will be defeated. Know this Kallen, everyone is arrogant, but the people who are more arrogant are the ones who fall first..."

The sounds of faded steps appeared in both of the members ears, causing both to end their conversation on the Enclave in darkness. Kallen and Zero saw this person coming from the shadows, white genuine legs appeared before its full appearance.

Step after step, an inch of its white body can be observed from the two. Zero was not amused to see this figure.

"I thought I told you to stay in the Gawain..." Zero calmly said to the white figure almost filled with irritation, now exposed with gentle feminine features it was now assumed this figure was a woman.

"Wasn't able to resist, I wanted to see what was going on in there so I got out..."

A daring yet playful voice sprang into action. Kallen was surprised to find- wait **her**- she took that back she wasn't surprised **she** was here... Kallen's face turned into a jealous expression, feeling her mood had taken for the worse now that **she **was here. Kallen grumbled. '**She** just had to go with Zero while I get to stay here in the sub...' Kallen thought fiercely.

"Did the men that look like tin cans find you?" Zero asked, walking forward to see all the woman's appearance. Her long green hair, white suit made the woman stand out from everyone in the submarine, a relaxed state she was in right now, too relaxed in this nick of time.

"You mean those men who looked like something out of a movie? Of course, they payed no mind to see me..." The woman stated, a slight curve formed in her mouth in an upward position. Zero felt like the girl of green was challenging him to a verbal fight, then again this always happened every time the masked man tells her to do something serious.

"You know for someone who's Zero's top adviser you sure don't follow his orders C2..." Kallen crossed her arms after her comment towards the strange woman who shall be called C2...

"I see no reason to follow these orders, unless I'm really certain it's serious but otherwise I don't..." C2

Kallen lowered her eyebrows, forming both together to show a little hostility towards C2, even envying her that she was the most closest to Zero but did nothing to help the Black Knight to their goal, at least that's what Kallen thinks.

"Tell Ohgi and the rest to watch out for the Enclave, I believe my work here is done for the day..." Zero said.

"Wait! You're telling me we're gonna babysit the Enclave!?"

"That or vice versa, good luck with them..." Zero turned his back on Kallen, giving C2 a signal she should follow him, once both the mysterious man and woman left the girl of red, Kallen had seen the mighty hell of confusion herself...

...

"How did the whole takeover in the submarine went? Horrendous I presume?" C2 asked while she and Zero walked along to talk more in their private room.

"Surprisingly well, seeing how there was a President who gave up too easily..."

"President? I see others still believe in such democratic beliefs..." The green mysterious girl muttered out.

Once both were in their private room, a rather luxurious interior not to mention, Zero questioned on the Enclave's backstory. C2 could provide theories when he asked about them.

"It's not known what they're after, but I can tell you they are oblivious to Britannia, possibly even other nations as well. C2, is it possible these people could have been hidden generations before Britannia rose to power?" Zero questioned.

"I don't know, what could you tell me about them?"

"Their representative on their radio, I can't tell what that thing is floating around, it tells me about the United States of America. Hoping to help out the Japanese. I believe America is their homeland." Zero said, his hands gestured like a king on his throne, with his helmet still on.

"Hmm..."

C2 shook her head, closing her eyes while she processed many things she had experienced in history. A second later she opened to see Zero in front of her as he had the same gesture in his leather chair before.

"As far as I can tell, the word United States of America is the only thing I can remember, other than that I'm afraid not..." C2 explained

"From an immortal I expected you to know more about the past." Zero stated.

"I've lived for so long I simply stopped remembering things... "

Zero's helmet retracted from the back of his head, showing a bit of unidentified hair from the back, taking it off for the rest of the day preventing ''anyone(you)'' but C2 to view his features.

"The question is why did they appear at this moment of time?" C2 sat down on one of the nearest couches she could find, taking off her white suit to show she at least had some something on.

"A question that we could only know from the President himself. We'll talk about this later, right now I have a festival to attend by the end of this week..." Zero said as he walked off but still heard what C2 had to say.

"It'll be wise to not question this Enclave's goal at the President, I can't afford you dying by getting shot."

"You worry too much Witch..."

…

The President of the West Coast had met his match once he tried to settle every person in side the meeting room down, Kallen helped too. Both with their own factions of course.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't put a bullet in your head you sick son of a bi-" The angered Tamaki had been restrained by the high ranked members of The Black Knights who just happened to be friends with the guy. Wanting to question the President with a more serious tone instead of over exaggerating like his dumb friend, Ohgi stepped up from behind the others facing the smug Richardson.

"I'm assuming you will be leaving us alone right?" Ohgi suggested, however this did not change the President's expression in any way, keeping his smug look...

"No, I'm afraid not. You may have your valuable leader to protect this organization from being eradicated, but this is far from over. As President of the Enclave, I have a duty to save humanity. We will take over your available submarine for our goal, until then the Black Knights will work for us, forcefully if necessary."

Richardson can feel the anger of the Black Knights grow inside of them, some clenching their hands into fists. All their hard work will soon disappear unless the masked man can truly make a miracle for them. Someone had to stand up for themselves to this action!

"You said you'll release us from captivity! What makes you think enslaving us to do your bidding will save the human race?!" Chiba, one of the Holy Swords said in mighty fierceness.

Suddenly a sound of a weapon cocked, stirred the crowd into submission by one of Richardson's Secret Service agents. A pistol known as the Plasma Defender was held by said agent, aiming towards the surprised Chiba. One millisecond was all it took for Tohdoh to cover his teammate from getting killed. Being a savior gave Tohdoh a lot of respect from fellow members, especially Chiba...

"You don't get it do you? Playing nice and singing kumbaya is a false hope that everyone believes to get out of the worse scenario. We get our hands dirty so everyone who cooperates can work with us without no problem, if they do any drastic measures against us, that's where the big guns come in... Now, where is the eyebot?" Richardson demanded.

The members all looked around, confused until the big floating thing arrived in an Enclave soldier's hands, leaving Rakshata upset. The secret service agent walked forward to the President, letting the eyebot go gently once Richardson could observe the thing closely. The President's face smiled at the floating robot, mentally thanking it for doing the Enclave a very big favor. Without it, the Enclave would have never found the Black Knights submarine in the first place...

"I'm surprised you have one of our models lying around in your submarine. A fortunate thing we have trackers inside these bots... Bring it to the island." Richardson said to the secret agent. The agent replied by taking the bot out of the president's hands. Walking out the door.

Richardson looks at one of his bodyguards who previously held the plasma defender towards Chiba. The bodyguard then awaited for his next order.

"Watch the Black Knights while I'm gone, we'll occupy this place shortly once I get back setting up a transmission at Control Station..."

…

"So, you've found out more about Japan is that right Colonel Autumn?" Inside the conference room at Autumn's location, the large screen in front of the grumpy colonel had shown Eden speaking with him. It felt a long time once Autumn came to report in on the situation with his now least favorite President.

"Indeed, President Richardson reported this to me immediately a few hours ago. It seems we've encountered another organization called The Black Knights." Autumn mentioned to his superior, with a typical general position like always...

"Is he available for discussion?" Eden asked.

"Richardson is currently stationed near Japan I'm afraid..." The Colonel admitted.

"I see, well in other news what have you experienced on your journey Colonel? I would be very delighted if you tell me about our recent activities in Japan." Eden said. A sad thing that he could never experience life in the outside, only to ask for information from the people who have bodies to give it for him.

"President Richardson has requested me to join his fleet for further operations on Japanese soil, I plan to take a super weapon with me in case we encounter any extreme predacious once I will arrive."

"Oh, a super weapon you say? A magnificent asset we could use on the battlefield, what is this super weapon meant to be?" The AI asked.

"A giant mechanical robot made to eliminate infantry..."

"...Uh, well that's a surprise. Giant robot or not, anything helps out the Enclave. Was there anything else you want to tell me?" Eden asked

"Not at all President Eden." Autumn stated.

"Oh and please don't call me President no longer Colonel, since Richardson seems to handle much of the Enclave now it would be much better if you address me as his Presidential Adviser."

Colonel Autumn nodded in respect and relief, not wishing to listen to Eden anymore since he has a new president in charge now. Perhaps Richardson will have a similar thing in mind with the Colonel unlike Eden's plan. The large screen transmission went offline, turning into a simple black screen with nothing displayed...

…

"Dr. Herman I request you lend me the machine at once!" Autumn commanded the familiar scientist, already entering the storage room, watching the knightmare standing from its position like some colossal god out of the sky. Herman the scientist looked very shocked to hear this, he haven't got to test out the issued weapons inside the same cargo the knightmare was before.

"WHAT?! You can't Colonel, we haven't even went into weaponry yet, you've barely got through the basics piloting this machine!" Herman yelled straight towards Autumn, a buffoon he was making of himself.

The Colonel of all Enclave forces, raised a direct eyebrow, staring at Herman with enraged eyes of doom.

"Are you disobeying my orders Doctor?" Autumn questioned. Once the scientist had seen the consequences by looking into the future at the eyes of a colonel, he regretted it to object such commands.

"Of course not Colonel! I just think you're not ready to pilot the machine without further tests."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take. Besides we have other forces other than this robot you're trying to test out. We'll start packing this thing immediately!"

"Well if you're taking this robot with you then I'm going too!"

"Negative, you are to stay here Dr. Herman."

"Oh come on! Sir, it would be beneficial to see the machine in action. Data could be stored and improved, it's something you cannot deny!" The scientist exclaimed, only making the Colonel more infuriating than ever...

"You do realize we'll be out for a while once we leave this Control Station do you Doctor?!" Autumn asked, attempting to stray away the doc from going with on this expedition. Sadly Herman is too determined to finally see something worthwhile in his robotic work. Herman quickly nodded in reply, making Autumn placing his right hand around his temples.

"I expect you to help out instead of dillydallying around with your clipboard Dr. Herman , once we leave it'll be a while before we finish this Operation. Tell your team to finish up and pack this weapon now, it'll be at least a couple of days before we get there!"

"Aye aye Colonel sir!"

Autumn probably suffered a few migraines before they can get to the USS Thetis, Herman was a shining example of a annoying dimwit.

* * *

In just three days later, nothing significant occurred except Sawasaki Atsushi and his political party getting arrested by Britannian Authorities. From your average citizen in Area 11, they weren't worried about anything, unless you were BK or China Federated. Now students were even more relieved by a major event coming from a school called Ashford Academy...

"Ladies & gentlemen thank you for waiting! The Ashford Academy school festival, which is the most open event in the Tokyo Settlement is finally starting!"

As the colored fireworks settled upon the sky, exploding magnificently into small clouds of pink, blue, and orange. You could almost hear the cry of joy in the school.

"It will begin at the sound of this voice!"

Seconds later...

"MEOW!"

The cry of joy has just been beyond. Yells and roars have went all over the place. Students and citizens can finally spend some quality time on the started festival of the year. Activities, news reports on Zero, contests, and food stands have the academy filled up literally! The school council worked hard to made it this way and still have to satisfy the visitors, especially when they're about to surprise a lot of guests with a massive cuisine in the way... Suzaku was the unfortunate one who was working the hardest out of the council in a storage room, despite being a soldier made to kill for Britannia, he sure knows how to chop onions in a second.

It's probably implied he has excellent sound perception too once he heard a familiar rival sneaking up on him...

"That's a relief." The rival halted it's assassination once Suzaku realized he had already knew who's behind him, yet didn't attack.

"I thought you were never going to come back to school..."

The red-haired Kallen was speechless, she found it very odd to find her enemy holed up and not taken any further action except cutting onions, 'he should be fighting! Not standing there like he doesn't care!' Kallen thought.

"Why aren't you telling anyone who I'm really am?" Kallen demanded, eager to kill him once Suzaku answers her question. A quick one infact, the teachers won't see it coming, all Kallen had to do was to make an excuse that he was shipped off to Europe. Bye bye Suzaku, then the Black Knights wouldn't have to worry about anything...

"You're Kallen Stadtfeld, not Kallen Kozuki right?" Suzaku asked with a calm tone, but this didn't ease the red baron of the Black Knights one bit, this is likely a trap to lure her in to have her whole cover blown...

"Eh, is this some kind of trick to draw me in by acting friendly?"

"I don't show mercy on the battlefield, but I'd rather change your mind here at school than fighting you..." He said like if this was an everyday thing, geez...

His sincere and friendly attitude had Kallen at least shown some empathy to the soldier, regrettably though. The fact he's working with Britannia, the ones who are responsible for the enslavement of the Japanese irritated Kallen, losing half the respect for him once they've shown their true flags...

"Something's different about you..."

With the sudden opening of the door behind both, a particular very gorgeous student walked in on their secret conversation.

"Suzaku the truck is here the cheese- oh, you're back..." The student said with shock put into it, his black short hair, purple eyes and good reputation, possibility making him the school playboy known as Lelouch Lamperouge. Of course this is all assumption.

With little time to react on the newcomer, Kallen changed her seriousness into illness, a short story said Kallen's school personality is basically a facade that is meant to be her secret identity when's she is not rebelling against her enemy.

"Um, yeah I'm not as sick now." Kallen said politely, reverting to the said fake personality.

"Kallen what we were talking about has nothing to do with school okay?" Suzaku said

"Yeah I get it..." The red ace muttered, pissed off she didn't have her chance to assassinate the honest soldier. A perfectly good opportunity wasted in exchange for talking...

"Well, Kallen if you don't mind would to go check in with the class, they're a little short- handed..." Lelouch asked.

"Sure, I don't mind..."

...

"I DOOO MIINNDD!"

"AHHHH!" Another couple flees away, one female tried to erase the jumpscare by covering her eyes so she won't have to bare another scare. The other sprinted while he left the girl all by herself... With Kallen dumbfounded, people actually thought this was scary. Generic scary theme? Check. Scary atmospheric music? Check. Pop up generic props? Definitely.

"This thing actually scares them? Grh I'm gonna get Lelouch for this..."

With the last students ran off, Kallen rearranged the grave, or _her_ grave once again to prepare for another batch of people to scare. With the grave closed, it automatically felt like it was hotter than hell inside. Sweated dripped in front of a large interface while Kallen layed there, seeing two yellow dots on the screen.

"Great, here comes another couple, at least make this whole thing mechanical, jeez it's hot in here... Come on move it!"

With a few inches closer the dots were, Kallen got up, opening the grave seeing how she is the grave. Spoking the couple right out of their skin. Unexpectedly Kallen saw her teammate Ohgi with a chick in front of her instead of students...

Frightened, Ohgi opened his eyes, hands in defensive mode only to find the culprit who scared him was Kallen in red make-up.

"Y-You're safe..."

"Fortunately yes."

...

Around the school also had an interesting miniature zoo in store for visitors, while it does have a proper amount of species, that wasn't the case for the groups of people observing an entirely different species from the others. From Hares to Bears, these species were the most ugly-looking...

"My god, I've never seen such a thing in my life..."

"Where did it come from?"

Batches of questions and whispers emerged from the crowd, it's ugly ridged head, it's long sharpened claws, those horns too! Why of course, it's a deathclaw. No one knows how it got here... but the legends have it that it came here just like any other entity that has appeared in this world...

"It's gotta be at least 9 feet tall!"

In a cage, this monstrosity tried it's best to claw its way out but to no avail. Scaring off some of the people to go somewhere else.

Then the photo shooting came...

The hideous Deathclaw yelled outta all it's unstoppable rage of terror! Hearing the disturbing sounds of the mighty deathclaw, the crowd screamed in fear. Running away from the most deadliest creature in the wasteland!

What's this? A small child still standing near the cage? Impossible...

"Cool mommy!"


	10. Chapter 10: Despicable Euphie

It was a weird day for the red baron of the Black Knights, she wouldn't have thought the annual festival would have attracted her friend Ohgi with his lady friend. A confusing thought, why though? She knew her trusted friend wasn't a traitor, but why bring a Britannian? She's definitely not Japanese.

Kallen brought both of these unexpected guests into the storage building, deciding to ditch her job at the House of Horrors before she gets her cover blown...

"So why did you come to the school?" Kallen asked after she didn't have to worry about none of them being seen by the student body. Ohgi, had a liking to explain this exploration to Kallen, yet was deeply interrupted by the woman following the two.

"Actually, that was my fault." A sentence came from the unexpected lady with Ohgi, a frown had landed on her face, taking all the blame as if she had done something wrong coming here in the first place. Kallen suspected this woman was ordinary, but that still had the fact she was Britannian of course.

"Who are you anyway? You're definitely not an Eleven, what's your name?" Kallen narrowed her eyebrows, demanding to find out who is this mysterious woman outta the day. The woman was surprisingly stunned to hear such a question, while she thought about who she was before the woman had shown she was struggling to answer her own name. No longer able to answer, she turned to Ohgi believing only he could know her name since Ohgi found her like this.

With both girls staring at the former teacher's face, Ohgi couldn't spill it out as even he doesn't know the oblivious lady's name. The truth is Ohgi has developed a very close relationship with the woman. Despite wanting to tell the truth to Kallen, he just didn't have the guts to outright state his knowledge about the lady's name.

Acting like an idiot delaying the inevitable, Ohgi tries to come up with a name instead.

"Well... she's uh, my..."

"Kallen, authorized personnel only, could you get them out of here." In the nick of time the pretty boy Lelouch had arrived to make Kallen's day worse than ever! Shocked, Kallen quickly pushed both of her guests against the wall where Lelouch has already seen Ohgi from the far distance.

Then another duo coming from the outside came to ruin Kallen's day, even worse than ever... consisting of Shirley and Suzaku, Kallen pressed her lips hard in frustration as many approached her like animals. Kallen quickly cleansed her throat to prepare her ill persona, hoping this would distract Suzaku and Shirley from seeing Ohgi.

Kallen watched as Shirley and Suzaku spotted her from a distance hearing her name being called out by Shirley once they were about to move closer.

"Oh, hello what's up?" Kallen spoke to both newcomers in the storage building, giving a fake smile to hide her true identity from being revealed.

"Are there any spare fuel tanks in the back? Rivalz needs one in order to cook the pizza." Shirley said.

"Um, maybe there are more in the other side." Kallen attempted Shirley to move away from Ohgi's spot verbally, as hoped for this did gave Shirley to look around the other side of storage to see any fuel tanks in inventory, only to went on until Lelouch's quick shouts to himself made Shirley realize who's back there.

"Is that Lelouch? There's something important I wanted to ask him."

"Shirley, can't it wait? I'm very busy planning the festival!" Lelouch shouted at his class member, walking towards Kallen to see Shirley waiting for him face-to-face.

"What are you talking about? You're never around in the first place..." Shirley said as the walked closer to Kallen and Lelouch.

Suddenly a scream has emerged from Kallen! She looked above, causing everyone in the building to do so, with everyone distracted, Kallen immediately pulled out her small pouch knife from her pocket. Cutting a strap that supported the panels without getting noticed.

"THE PANELS ARE FALLING, RUN AWAY!"

A slight push was all it took for the panels near Kallen to fall, in a few seconds the whole room will be ruined by a set of dominoes. Then a convenient amount of powdered fireworks activated by a press of a button into the sky, including storage, engulfing the whole interior within seconds...

With the smoke clearing away from the scene, Shirley felt someone touching her arms, seconds she blushed like crazy when she found out it was Kallen who tried to protect her from the falling shelves.

"I... Thank you." Shirley said to Kallen.

"I'm just glad you're okay... where did all the smoke come from?"

"It must be from those gas leaks, look like the main valve was knocked loose..." Lelouch fully exposed as the smoke faded away from his face as he struggled to hold a shelve from falling onto the two girls, with Suzaku supporting him.

"Can someone help me please? In a little pain here, a familiar feeling really..."

* * *

"Alright, in any moment we are about to begin the historic task of making the world's largest pizza!"

The entire visitor body in the annual festival gathered like a platoon of soldiers, finally about to see what will become a world record. Others were in awe, mouths were drooling in hunger as they can't wait to see such an uncommon event in world history be unseen by the media.

"Please note that this contraption at best might be an oven specially built for this special occasion, a fabulous waste of money!"

The crowd awaited the moment they will eat the pizza that's about to come. In fact let's stop here and talk about how strange the people here actually seem relaxed despite the fact the Chinese Federation attacked the other day, a lot of panic had sprung upon Area 11 once politics suggested Marshal Law.

It goes to show that people will tremble in fear when even the upper man starts to uphold the world by the hand...

"It looks like the ingredients are all prepared!" Rivalz shouted through the his mobile headset while he dropped down to the ground, with his safety harness keeping him from getting turned into a pile of gush. Landing on the ground, he makes a swift turn, pointing at the covered giant object behind him so dramatic it makes me tear up.

"Now, introducing our special dough tosser! The Ashford Family Ganymede!"

The crowd cheered on and saw this ancient machine that fought Libe- I mean about to beat the dough on that pizza! The people were begging for the Ganymede to finish off that dough, then who could be the pilot for this thing? The Ganymede acted like a boxing champion while it showed off its skinny metal arms.

"Sure it may look like a bit of an antique, however behind the controls is a student council special member and Princess Euphemia's personal knight, Suzaku Kururugi!"

Rivalz yelled towards the joyful crowd, then they all rejoiced back in return to the knight. They could never be more proud to have him in their academy.

Milly Ashford stood near the grass where some students laid down, separated from the large crowd that has filled the land. She smiled from all the hard work her members did with their fullest to give people a good time, if it wasn't for the people who cared about this school including herself, this tradition would have never happened.

A sad thought appeared inside that such as life is too short and events like this could only occur so much in her life-time, especially during the school times.

"Ganymede the 3rd generation knightmare, the type used by Lady Marianne "The Flash" isn't that correct?" A single man settled near Milly as she noticed this familiar person who has sought the classic knightmare. He adjusted his glasses a little to observe the fine work Suzaku has been tossing around, that's if this man actually cared for anyone, it's mostly the knightmare he's looking at instead...

Milly sighed hearing the voice of the man, keeping no eye contact with him.

"It's just a fundamental frame for big events like this." Milly said

"Sure it's basically a machine built for lifting, but it's an unorthodox design dropped for the next generation of knightmares due to Lady Marianne's death. I consider it the mother of modern knightmare frames"

"I'm guessing that's the reason why you want to marry me..." With a sad smile on her face, Milly looked down as she brought up the arranged marriage topic. To her, the marriage is a necessary to restore her family's status of nobles after the apparent death of Marianne, seeing how they were the supporters to the flash. A sad truth but such as life in the world that is today...

"So now you get it, Lloyd can care less about the attraction of the opposite sex." Another worker of the man named Lloyd came to the scene, blue short hair and a military uniform best described her appearance. You can say she's the chew toy working for Lloyd while her mediocre salary barely cheers her up.

"Well, you get the general idea anyway."

"Can he get it any larger folks?! Come on Sir!Zaku, we've got high hopes for you!" Rivalz and the rest continued to cheer on for the beloved knight as his dough tossing skills were extraordinary for your skilled pilot. The Ganymede's arms were a decent match for the dough, imagine if it was a different knightmare.

It's certainly a good day to be at the festival, you got undercover spies working for people who oppose Britannia, Knights in Shining Armor doing a hero's work, deathclaws at your average zoo, Immortal suspects on the run, chess players who seem destined to change the world, a giant pizza in the process, and a native princess who wants world peace. To finally add to the weird list would have to add a eyebot marching band...

Oh.

"And another folks... Hold on..." Rivalz stopped his sentence from being completed, looking up at the sky, almost the whole crowd followed pursuit with the blue haired boy. Once the crowd and Rivalz saw the sky, right above them, the same geometric diamond had appeared once again. It's menacing size had people worried and gave out whispers in that matter. Suzaku noticed this on time and stopped the pizza toss, keeping the dough in his hands while he was distracted by the teleporting diamond.

Kallen observed this as well, she didn't think anything out of the ordinary would happen right here in campus, why on earth this would happen right now? A shocking thing indeed.

The diamond of mysteries assured no harm to the students as it did something amazing to the environment. The geometric shape spawned many eyebots among the land, probably at least 30 in count, witnesses were in shock to find an army of machines flying towards them. They may all looked a bit threatening, however one thing changed everyone's minds on the little things; there was music...

**(-OST-Fallout 3-The Washington Post -)**

"Music folks?" Rivalz spat across his headset as he watched the marching band of eyebots (everyone has finally waited to see.)

"My fellow people, uh hmph, It's a matter of great pleasure to see such a stable community prosper in the name of your country! But the truth is, you need more, you need the cooperation of your neighbors including everyone beside you. The truth is your great Japanese population won't have to worry as you aren't alone anymore!"

"This is rather interesting..." Lloyd said calmly, holding his glasses with his index finger as the eyebots shouted out Eden's assuring speech.

"We the Enclave do not want the Japanese to live in fear of disaster, while the Enclave are preparing to help your country. The Japanese will have to find another way to survive the horrible times, and that is. Cooperation. Your country could only hold on so much, cooperation is key, look out for your fellow Japanese and don't worry, the Enclave will make everything better in the end..."

With the crowd in silence, the geometric diamond suddenly closed and vanished, leaving out 30 eyebots within the campus. The eyebots quickly went into their own separate ways as they wandered out to a random direction, starting long journeys across Area 11.

"Well uh, I'd say that's a bit awkward folks but we really must let the show go o-

"HE'S RIGHT!" A yell all the way from the school playboy had everyone's full attention, even the media who recorded the eyebots' speech. A young female that's obviously Euphemia in disguise, took off her hat glamorously, revealing her scalp right away. With people excited to see the 3rd princess, bodyguards ran fast to protect Euphemia from getting pulled into the crowd. Suzaku noticing his dear friend, used the Ganymede to pull the princess up using its hands.

With the knightmare pulling her up, she could finally be seen above and able to support Eden's talk about cooperation...

"Princess Euphemia down here! Can I get a statement?" A reporter with her video camera guy from the crowd asked with glee, raising her microphone in the air as she begged an answer from the Royal Family.

"Could you please network this broadcast nationwide?" Euphemia asked

The reporter was confused at first, then did what the princess said as they put this whole scene live around the Tokyo Settlement. With the princess basically on TV now, she wanted to make a statement where the Japanese race could hear her out.

"I have a very important announcement. I am Euphemia, Sub-Viceroy of Area 11 of The Holy Britannian Empire. A great man has admired me about cooperation between Elevens and Britannians, for years to come discrimination will continue to arise. The lives of Elevens have suffered enough already. This great man from this Enclave has taught me an importance it is for peace. Which I, Euphemia li Britannia hereby declare the formation of the Special Administrative Zone of Japan in the area surrounding Mt. Fuji!"

The princess declared, as everyone drop their jaws mentally.

Suzaku is a speechless husk right now, he widened his eyes at the princess he had sworn to protect.

"They're, recognizing Japan?" Suzaku muttered out, he never thought Princess Euphemia would dare to do such a thing, especially on camera. But the fact she's actually restoring the Japanese's status as a small area around Mt. Fuji was very noble of her.

"Within the Special Administrative Zone of Japan, Elevens will be permitted to call themselves Japanese once again, restrictions against Elevens will no longer exist within the zone. It will be a place where Elevens and Britannians live side by as equals!"

To describe what everyone's reaction to this would be too complicated to say. Elevens and Britannians side by side will never work some say, A clever idea some could say, but this was considered a very deadly political weapon against rebellion groups, including the very existent of the Black Knights. The BK members will have to pray others won't join this special event available for every Japanese to apply...

"Do you hear me Zero? I don't care about your past nor who you are underneath that mask, I beg you to join us to create a zone of freedom. Help me built within Britannia, a place for everyone!" Euphie shout with all her might and glory as her voice echoed within the student body. The crowd shouted her name throughout the air, making her look like a hero in the people's eyes, accepting the idea maybe Elevens can live with Britannians...

If that's the case, Zero has just gotten a lot more things to deal with in his hands. But now's not the time, the 3rd Princess of the Royal Family could only look down upon the cheerful crowd and give out an assuring smile for the day...

...

A week has arrived ever since the declaration of the Special Administrative Zone of Japan, it's been the latest hit on news, 1st place to the Eyebot Raid from the other week. Many Britannians and Elevens have their eye on that special event. How convenient...

Inside the Viceroy's Palace, a conference room like always in a meeting like this has Euphemia's older sister Cornelia talking through a video link with her older brother, the handsome prince of the Royal Family: Schneizel. With the whole S.A.J. Going on, Cornelia was NOT happy to see her little sister go into political matters like this. She can't just barge in like she's a dictator, is she mad?

The Witch of Britannia outright yelled in front of her conference screen once she saw Euphemia declaring a site where Elevens could be called Japanese. A disgusting act she thought.

"Euphie really is amazing isn't she? The terrorist groups in Area 11 will lose the popular support of the people and fall apart, public order will be stabilized." Schneizel assured the Viceroy of Area 11. Schneizel tends to go with a peaceful tactic without violence unless it calls for it. The population of a nation beats all weapons.

"I personally oppose this in my perspective." Cornelia said with a skeptical yet pissed off look. The opposite of her older brother, Cornelia would rather use violence as her strategy, a peaceful way is non-existent to her and very boring.

"But since you understand the situation, you've send Dalton to supervise this have you not?"

"Yes, it's to ensure public policies stay on track...*sigh* I'm beginning to think we'll need more to surveillance activity on-

"I'm sure Euphie knows what's she doing, a matter of surveillance on the public is unnecess-

"I was talking about the massive diamond figure up in the sky..." Cornelia corrected.

Schneizel released a frown and lowered an eyebrow, knowing the other situation during the annual festival as it was being recorded the whole time with Eden's speech.

"I see, you've seen the news regarding it too?" The prince asked

"I have, it concerns me, there have been 13 machines reported from last week to this week. I'd say someone might be spying on us." Cornelia stated.

"What do you have to report on these machines?" While he doesn't show it while talking to his sister, Schneizel deep inside is worried about these little visitors from the geometric diamonds all around the Tokyo Settlement. The lack of information on eyebots makes it even more frightening on what they could do...

"This wasn't the first time they've appeared on the news, local police reports have stated there has been one incident involving a machine that turned a civilian into dust. Unbelievable."

"Do what you have to do to solve the machine situation, As far as I know, it has potential to be a big problem soon."

"Glad to..."

With the video link between Cornelia and Schneizel officially over, The Witch of Britannia could only rub her forehead in frustration about her sister AND eyebots. Cornelia is not having a good day.

"I hope you know what you're doing Euphie..."

…

With the Black Knight's 2nd mobile hideout surrounded by warehouses, the Black Knights were having a little 'nice' chat with the President who decided to explore the non-radiated land of Japan today...

"YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING!" Diethard pounded on the thick table, furiously towards the not amused Richardson. Core members carefully watched the argument sprang into action with Rakshata smoking her red pipe, letting out a chuckle.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you expected me to take the blame on something I don't even know about!" Rich spat out to Diethard's face.

"Your official has caused all of our public support to go down the drain with Princess Euphemia establishing the Administrative Zone of Japan! What are you hiding from us?!"

Diethard then placed his two hands on the table, pressing hard to resist punching the President in the face. A devastating glare had developed between Richardson and Diethard, everyone would have to restraint them both from killing each other.

"Official? I am the official around here, and frankly, I have yet to see any thing regarding the Enclave in Japan."

"Really? Then perhaps you ought to know your own machines have appeared on the news then!" Diethard removed his hands away from the table and went down under to pull out his personal laptop out of thin air, opening it to reveal news about the eyebot marching band back at the festival.

"Reports of an unidentified entity has appeared above Ashford Academy that has spawned many unknown figures, filling the school while playing a strange tune. Then immediately sending a mysterious speech what witnesses tell to be from the Enclave." A reported stated while on the set live...

"_We the Enclave do not want the Japanese to live in fear of disaster, while the Enclave are preparing to help your country. The Japanese will have to find another way to survive the horrible times, and that is. Cooperation. Your country could only hold on so much, cooperation is key, look out for your fellow Japanese and don't worry, the Enclave will make everything better in the end..._"

"It is unknown with lack of info who are the Enclave, but sources say these unknown figures are from this organization, the unidentified figures invaded the Settlement last week with no deaths reported as of now."

With the video suddenly paused by Diethard at the press of a button on his laptop, the President burst in anger at the fact someone is giving away their position. A very vital location that could be found by any damn hour by Britannia. And he knows who is behind all of this...

"EDEN! That fool, he will ruin everything the Enclave has worked for up to this point."

"Calm down, it's not like they'll spot you in a second, look at us." Tamaki added in as he grinned, only to receive glares inside the RV by everyone.

"Look, as long as both sides stick together the Enclave should be fine." Ohgi assured, once he saw the two battle it out word by word.

"And what about us?! With the Administrative Zone in place, we might as well disband the group by then. If you ask me, Richard seemed to have planned this ever since he took over!" Diethard gave another look at the President, this time with Richardson ignoring his gesture and removed eye contact from the blonde member.

"I didn't order anyone to send a peace message, if you wish to blame someone then blame my adviser. He's the only one who started this mess in the first place."

"It doesn't matter now, what we're more worried about is the situation regarding Princess Euphemia. It isn't just supporters were losing, it's also members who already applied to join the special event." Tohdoh said as he wanted to get to the topic where Black Knights are losing fast to Euphemia without putting up a fight. A serious thing unlike playing the blame game.

Tohdoh disliked this Administrative Zone, a simple area around Mt. Fuji seems like an unfair deal towards the Japanese, they deserve all right they've had in their prime and that was Japan itself.

"There's a rumor Kyoto is cooperating with the event too." Minami, one of the core members adding how their main supplier are giving in to the support of the zone, a fact which made Tamaki shout 'what' mentally.

"Why would they give in to that crap anyway?" Tamaki asked

"They're offering equality, that's an offer you can't refuse." Sugiyama replied to the idiot pilot.

"Equality my ass, what makes you think Britannia would give our independence without breaking a promise?" Kallen hissed right towards the offer like a wild animal, it may look cute, but it's the inside that makes it fatal for all, this gave Kallen a nod by Tamaki.

"Why give in to your enemy's offer while it could basically lead in to a trap all by itself, you've all said Britannia was known for being a control freak throughout people's lives didn't you?" Richardson questioned the decision about the Black Knights accepting the Zone, to him they might as well wave a white flag over their base and say we surrender! Take us to the zone around Mt. Fuji!

"What other choice do we have? Look, denying the Administrative Zone will only lose all the support we have, but accepting it is less worse than the alternative. It doesn't conflict with what Zero said does it?" Ohgi asked, wanting an opinion from everyone on the subject.

"But that's-

"First off, if we accept peace on their terms, we'll have to be forced to disarm, and even then we're still on edge if we're considered terrorists by them." Chiba added.

"She does have a point there." Rakshata waved her thing around, having no opinion on the main matter as she could care less for any country except her inventions.

"However if we don't support it then that would mean the Black Knights are against what they've fought for..." Diethard stated after he cooled off a bit from his verbal insult to the President.

"Then let's support it!" Ohgi said

"What without any guarantees it'll work?" Diethard asked

"Would you rather have everyone against you or everyone with you?"

"Now hold on, If you think you'll be making the decision whether to support or deny it, you have the wrong authority to do anything Ohgi." President Richardson rose from the couch he laid on for while and looked at Ohgi acting like he's meant to be the leader here. News flash, he isn't. Of course the Black Knights were still not pleased to have Richardson take all operations onto his hands, especially Kallen and Diethard.

"That's for Zero to make the plans Richardson, do you even know our whole group will be torn apart if you were in command?" Kallen hissed

"Sure, We'll see what will happen during the Special Administrative Zone..." Richardson said.

…

The day of reckoning has finally come to haunt the Black Knights forever. Today is the inauguration of the Special Administrative Zone of Japan, where a new era will begin as Japanese have an opportunity to start their life all over again with no restrictions. News aircraft patrolled the sky, aching to record something breaking, they've were at least expecting Zero to arrive, although reports have him doubt he will...

"We're bring you live coverage in the stadium where the inaugural ceremony will be held with the Special Administrative Zone of Japan, it looks like the place is already filled with Elevens, My mistake, Japanese. Those unable to get in are placed outside the stadium." One reporter corrected her rudeness as she is just another person reporting in about the Zone.

"Leslie, do you think Zero will show up in the stadium?" A reporter asked through the broadcast.

"No, we also don't have any evidence whether Zero will show up at this moment of time."

There had to be at least a million applicants filling up the stadium by now, many Japanese actually had to wait outside in this weather because the place had every seat taken, literally. It's also said this was supposed to be put on broadcast, worldwide for every independent nation to see such an event.

The back of the stadium consisted of all political Britannian members stationed in Area 11, they also make the rules around Japan, so you can't say they're glad to have this made for the damn Elevens. Suzaku, Cornelia's guard named Dalton and Euphemia herself were obviously present to the ceremony, While Suzaku and Dalton were concerned about the Black Knights committing something devious, Euphie was more concerned about Zero not being here. With Dalton and the 3rd Princess sitting on their assigned seat beside each other, they could only watch as many Japanese enter the stadium.

"Princess Euphemia it's time..." General Dalton said to his majesty's little sister, before this event he was speculating whether if this can finally put the Black Knights on the spotlight and force them to surrender if they support the Zone, of course if they deny, their whole public support will fall apart, leaving their total reputation in disarray as member will soon separate.

It's a win-win situation for Britannia unfortunately. As Euphie got up from her seat, she hesitated to start the ceremony without Zero with her, seeing how she turns to look at the empty seat beside Dalton.

A few grasps from applicants caused Euphie to turn attention to them only to found out a flying knightmare has entered the premises! And there's only one knightmare who has the capability to have a float system built-in...

**(-OST Deus Ex Battery Park-)**

"Zero..." Euphemia's knight muttered out to the flying Gawain, as the masked man had placed himself on top of his personal knightmare where the public could see the Man of Miracles. The Japanese spoke out his name in cheer, joyfulness, and glee to see their role model supporting the Special Administrative Zone, however this wasn't the only guest that has arrived as two notable 'birds' followed the Gawain to its destination.

Dalton took note of this, and hoped Zero and his 'birds' weren't gonna pull a fast one. Of course if not then he had nothing to worry about. The general smirked and realized this was the fate Zero choose for himself.

"You've accepted you've lost." Dalton said with satisfaction.

The Gawain and two vertibirds halted their journey to meet the princess who started the Zone. Everyone observed the three as such strange things today. Princess Euphemia saw Zero right in front of her. 'He did came after all...' Euphie thought with glee, Zero actually heard her out on her offer. This would make everything so much easier now for peace around Area 11.

"Your target is Zero, if the Black Knights make any sudden movements then destroy them at once." A man on the comm mistook the vertibirds as Black Knight aircraft, not knowing it's from another faction in here.

"Yes my lord." Every knightmare pilot around the stadium replied.

"Zero welcome to the Special Administrative Zone!" Euphie said to the masked man with some disapproval from Suzaku.

"Greetings Euphemia li Britannia, I wish to request an audience with you, alone." Zero yelled out towards the joyful woman, with speaking the Princess alone Zero wouldn't have to worry about his next plan in action. Of course his only problem is with Richardson. One mistake from him could take everything down, Zero has one chance to make things right...

"Something major has happen here ladies and gentlemen, under Princess Euphemia's direction, Zero is now moving toward the G-1" A reporter stated.

"I think it's a good time to talk to these enemies of yours Zero. We'll reason with them while you talk with the Princess." Richardson suggested on Black Knight intercom as he sees no reason to go with Zero even though he is currently in 'charge' of the Enclave and Black Knights.

"What are you planning to do Richardson? If they see you're responsible for the eyebot outbreak on the Tokyo Settlement, they'll be sure you're taken in." Zero said through his hidden headset under his helmet speaking to the President on a private channel. Zero questioned the Enclave's allegiance towards his organization. How long will they be able to keep this act? Why has Richardson decided to even go with him in public like this anyway? What's he planning?

"Nonsense, As far as I know they're more worried about you than me. Do what you need for your plan, I'll distract the damn members on stage myself..." The Prez assured, inside his personal vertibird had him command the pilot to land in front of the stage to meet the political members of Area 11, while Zero can move forward at the G-1 Base.

Zero was suspicious and it wasn't getting any better by the second. Since C2 was piloting the Gawain, she landed down on the ground near G-1 was. Hitting impact, the Gawain kneel down and used one of its hands to take Zero to Euphemia, met by a couple of security agents and Suzaku. The rest of the plan was decided by Zero on his own, a feeling of disaster had a chance of occurring...

* * *

"How long are we supposed to hang around here anyway?" Tamaki broke the silence as the Black Knights have been in hiding for the pass hour since the Gawain's been launched.

"**Once the President and your Leader starts to kill everyone in the stadium, it'll be smooth sailing for us to kill some British bastards around Japan.**" The familiar deep voice stationed near the pack of knightmares outside of his vertibird through his power armor helmet, seeking his thirst of killing Anti-Americans, using his fists or a weapon would be nice for Horrigan.

"Is that a joke? Or are you really implying we should attack the stadium while our own people support the Administrative Zone? That will ruin what we've worked for!" Kallen yelled through the comm, enraged this could even be a scenario that's too extreme for the both of factions. Or is it?

"Kallen's right, Zero knows it'll be suicide if we attacked the Stadium. We're laws of justice, not terrorists!" Ohgi stated.

"**It will send out a message throughout Japan, causing more uprisings to take place. ****That's the reason you're fighting for isn't that right?**" Horrigan asked

"I don't know what kind of rock did you slept under, but that's not how we work." Sugiyama said with disdain to the behemoth of the Enclave, receiving some disappointment from Frank.

"**It doesn't matter how it's done, it's the results that are important during your duty as a soldier. Why do you think we've survived all these years? Despite our morals we've lived because we sought purity and everyone followed them..."**

Kallen could see the difference between the Enclave and Britannia, in fact, _there was no difference. _The whole faction was led by a man who gave no empathy for anyone but his own group, their racism talking about how their homeland was impure and needed to be eradicated is disgusting. The only thing comparable to both was a different government system, nothing else.

Kallen declared the Enclave were just as bad as Britannia...

* * *

"I see that you're responsible for the machine outbreak on Tokyo Settlement, is that correct?" Dalton questioned

"Indirectly yes, it's mostly one of my advisers of the Cabinet you see. Do you mind if I sit?" The familiar coot President calmly asked in front of the general with his arms crossed.

"I see no reason why not." With approval from Dalton, Richardson carefully walked towards Zero supposedly assigned seat on stage then sat on it, letting out a sigh as the old man he was. Cornelia's knight followed the same, sitting his assigned seat beside Richardson as he wanted to question the President.

"I assume you're working for the Black Knights?" Dalton said as he looked at Richard.

"The Black Knights? Pff, you're mistaken my friend, We're-

"You're the Enclave..."

Richardson was shocked to hear his organization's name spoken like that. Narrowing his eyebrows, the President reached eye-contact between the General. Of course Area 11 has the news to thank for the name. Maybe it's time for a rearrangement on his alliance...

"It's best to talk about it later, listen. I've heard a lot of things between the big conflict between your Britannia and the Black Knights. And frankly, the latter is already surrendering by supporting this event. Either way they won't give up without a fight..." The President added in

Dalton was confused, yet somewhat curious wanting to know what could be hidden behind the BK's plan for the Special Zone.

"Why are you telling me this?" The General questioned the President, with full seriousness and attention. Dalton will do anything for the Royal Family, the Black Knights are an annoyance and had to be torn apart before any further damage occurs today.

"Because I can tell you all about their hideouts, their supporters, and their members. There's one little string attached left and the Enclave gets to decide whether to pull it out or not." Richardson assured.

Suddenly Dalton just liked this President a lot more since he arrived in his vertibird. Does he sense this man is considering betrayal on the Black Knights while Zero is making agreements between the Princess? Dalton was surprised about this offer.

"All I ask for return is for my organization to have a special place on Japan soil. Your country won't regret it as Zero will finally know his place." With Zero's organization on the downfall, Richardson had taken the time to fully take advantage of the situation. Sure the Black Knights will go down like a failure but the Enclave have much more potential to finish what they've started. A result the smug President accepted.

"I see. Perhaps I could convince the Viceroy of Area 11 to give an exception to your organization on land in exchange for all your knowledge on the Black Knight's whereabouts." Dalton smiled in advance. This could work after all...

"Those of you who called yourselves Japanese, I have a very important favor to ask... Could you all die please?"

Hold on what? That's definitely not a cruel joke, the real perpetrator to blame for that sentence was... Euphemia? Every Japanese individual could hear what cruelty the 3rd Princess has said through her microphone. Everyone except her was so shocked to hear such a sweet person to say something so... vile. Dalton immediately took action and tried his best to restrict Euphie from saying any more.

"Sub-Viceroy, what are you doing?!" Dalton demanded, this could easily go terribly wrong, it's best for the cameras to stop at once.

"I was hoping you all just commit suicide but I'm afraid you can't can you? Well then, soldiers please kill all the Japanese!" Euphie said in such a horrible yet delightful way it's psycho.

"Ugh, that woman's mad!" A bald japanese man stated as he got up off his seat in the stage.

Richardson saw the Princess acting so insane, what the hell did Zero do that would convince the girl to start killing off all the Japanese? His surprised state made him fear the amount of violence this would start. Then there he is, the masked man right behind the stage sprinting towards the Princess. Only to be held by two guardsmen from doing anymore harm to the Zone.

"OUT OF MY WAY!"

"Terrorist!"

*BOOM

One single gunshot sprang around the whole stadium, the sound wasn't the reason why the crowd was silent, it was death that filled the people's eyes as their own individual had been shot. Seconds later still wasn't enough time for the people of the Special Administrative Zone of Japan to realize what could truly never have happen in a peaceful time like this.

One single scream broke the entire silence, like a brick hitting a television set. A hard one. Zero was officially a broken speechless man...

"Go on soldiers, do your duty come on!" Euphemia shouted through the air.

"Pri-Princess Euphemia, what has come over you?! Please stop at once befo- Grh!"

Dalton felt a hard-wrenching wound shatter his right side, an impact done so badly as he pressed the wound as hard as he can. Why would Euphemia do such a thing? This is taking it too far!

"Forgive me General for I mustn't let anyone stand in my way, now Britannians kill all the Japanese!"

"You're... You're insane! This is President Richardson, I request cover now! We're getting out of here!" The President suddenly ran for his life, meeting at least one of his bodyguards outside of the vertibird on stage. He wished he never had to met Euphemia again, both Enclave members ran to their vertibird for immediate evacuation. Leaving everyone but themselves to suffer a massacre that will traumatize all of Japanese society for all the world to see...

...

In the seas where fish live without worry, the air have moved the ocean from its pattern as many and many were from special vertibirds. Motors sprung rapidly as a fleet of vertibirds flew furiously. It's destination unknown but, where it flew from is of easily coordination of Australia, a fleet from Raven Rock...

**(My god that was a hella of work I've put into this chapter, It would be nice if you send me a message about this one, I would love to hear your responses on what will happen next. Only three or two more chapters on R1 left, so sit tight folks!) **


	11. Chapter 11: How to Train Your President

**(To all newcomers of the fic who barely reviewed, Just to clear a few things up Richardson is the leader for the West Enclave which is currently in Area 11, Eden is the leader for the East, not appearing in R1. You can say the West ones are a little mixed between evil and a little heroic. You'll have to figure out what the East are by yourself.) **

"What the hell is going on at the stadium?!" Kallen begged,

"The Japanese are okay outside, but the stadium... there's been a massive shooting inside. We are currently seeing no survivors from this altitude... As far we know, everyone's dead. We're sorry..." A pilot in his vertibird scouting ahead to the SAZ sent his condolences out to all Black Knights, sure the pilot himself recently got news everyone in Area 11 was basically unmutated from the nuclear war, but he couldn't help the thousands of healthy Japanese, dead in a sudden turn for the worse. Below the vertibird was a tragic genocidal war zone, complete with Sutherlands killing the innocent Japanese while they sprinted in fear.

Many things and knowledge were exchanged between the Enclave and the Black Knights, with lack of whereabouts of the word in town, Zero gave the Enclave the essential communication equipment needed to become a fully working force against Britannia. Unfortunately no major even minor technologies were shared between each other.

This major news on the Special Administrative Zone sent by the scout caused members on a devastated state, many were shocked, some even expected this ever since the ceremony as Britannia could never be trusted. It's only a matter of time before other killings by Cornelia's dogs were about to start...

"Why are we standing here then?! Let's go get them before they start killing the entire area!" Tamaki yelled through the radio link as he couldn't stand to see anyone not doing a damn thing about the event. Tamaki needed to take a stand and be a leader himself if he had to if no one was gonna do their job.

"**Funny, because I thought your leader said not to engage.**" Frank Horrigan asked outside of his vertibird.

"L-Let's not get to conclusions, th-there might have been an accident, anything! So far nothing is confirmed!" Ohgi suggested

"That Enclave member already told us! What more evidence do you need Ohgi?!" The underrated member tried his over aggressive voice to convince his friend Ohgi to snap out of the denial and realize Japanese are dying right now. They have no time for confirmed sources, they needed to strike back.

"Enough! While a witness confirmed the deaths of our... people, we still can't charge in unless Zero says so. We must resist vengeance until then." The amount of anger sprang onto Tohdoh like a virus that was difficult to ignore, the samurai gritted his teeth for the suggestion of awaiting Zero's commands. A consequence Tohdoh faced when following his code.

"I'm not letting other people die because of this crap, I'm going in!" Tamaki quickly charged in towards the stadium with his Burai, it would take a while to get there, but apparently the idiot member never thought of that before as he was too enraged to think it through.

"Tamaki stop!"

**(-Fallout 3 OST: Battle 1-)**

"That black knight is easily going to get himself killed, we'll try to cover him once he's entered the city block. But if he's too far out from our distance I'm afraid he's never going to make it in there." The Head Lt of the vertibird fleet near the Black Knight's set of knightmares commanded at least two of his pilots to go after Tamaki.

With some altitude apart from the BK knightmares, the two pilots immediately went more faster to catch up with Tamaki than they thought they would. Hopefully the vertibirds could get there on time...

"This is Zero, Euphemia has become our enemy! The Special Administrated Zone of Japan was a trap to lure the Japanese in! Round up all units and advance on the ceremony and place an outpost there! Leave no Britannians alive, save the Japanese, hurry!"

The confirmed source was known as Zero, the one member inside the stadium just an hour ago. It matters nothing to Black Knights no more, their lust for destruction towards the betrayers that left them with no hope for their people have run off to the stadium for battle. Their knightmares ran on full speed through the trees until they were no longer hidden, straight to the bare land where they could almost see Tamaki and the two pilots far away. Thankfully the idiot member wasn't covered with bullets, yet...

"I'm spotting British machines- I mean knightmares coming towards us, you Black Knights better hurry up!" One Pilot said through in a tone of worry as one Britannian already alerted his buddies to show up, Tamaki and the two pilots charged in, as the main force were one mile away from the front line.

"**Mount up the vertibirds boys, we're going in!**" Frank Horrigan shouted across the forest like a wolf howling through the night and entered in his assigned special cargo vertibird like a proud soldier doing a favor for his country. All pilots knew now's the time for action and quickly launched their aircraft, Richardson's fleet finally get to be involved in battle as they flew like a pack of eagles dropping rocks.

With the air fleet and the Black Knight's main force heading towards the stadium, both knew they were going to win this, their combined forces of skill and air superiority convinced Britannia the Black Knights weren't to be messed with, now it was twice the lethal force they were now. Onward they go and onward they fight.

"Coming to retaliate now you filthy Elevens?! I'll show you."An arrogant solder from Britannia in his fancy Sutherland yelled, Tamaki responded by pulling out his sub machine gun, with his giant gun aiming at the Sutherland, he pulled the big trigger and fired at the Britannian. With the bullets hardly hitting the Sutherland from heavy damage as the soldier dodged, then returned fire towards Tamaki's Burai.

A few bullets punctured through the Burai's right arm, tearing the entire arm apart from the knightmare's torso. Tamaki cringed and tried to prevent any more damage by simply running away from the Sutherland, that is until the two vertibirds activated their nose mounted guns, unleashing a hail full of gun-powdered bullets at the Sutherland, if that wasn't enough, one two-pack of guided missiles basically went overboard as the knightmare exploded on impact with the soldier cursing such aircraft appearing at this time of day.

"Got one!" A pilot glorified himself for saving Tamaki's behind as the member looked back to see the enemy destroyed in flames with no chance of survival...

"I guess you're not that bad at all pilot..." Tamaki said with relief, however in shame as even the member who've been an 'experienced' knightmare driver since the founding of the Black Knights hadn't even killed dozens of Britannians yet.

"I have a name you know, it's Phil Anderson!" The pilot snarked back.

"Well gee sorry, It's been a week and your boss hasn't made it easy for us lately!" Tamaki shouted

"Cut it out, we're seeing multiple this time. Get ready folks!" Another pilot member of the Enclave alerted to the Black Knight-Enclave army once several enemy knightmares appeared on their newly advanced sakuradite radar.

"With pleasure!" Kallen suddenly went towards the frontline with the pilots using her Guren, the red elite took a shift-drift to find at least 5 Sutherlands at close range with her. The rest of the members battled the other 4 with melee combat while the vertibirds acted as heavy fire support.

Tohdoh launched out his chainsaw katana from his position and literally sliced a royal guard's spear apart, intercepting the knightmare's head as it fell straight into the ground. Finishing the Britannian off, the Black Knight placed his sword into the Gloucester's back, stabbing the guard in the cockpit as this is usually the way for a knightmare to combust horribly firework style.

"They promised us freedom yet decided to execute us like dogs!" Tohdoh stated furiously.

The Guren raised its menacing right arm to quickly grab a Sutherland right in the intersphere, preventing the Britannian from firing his weapon at the Red Baron. Kallen immediately reached her red trigger and activated her weapon of mass destruction of rad.

Dozens of Burai fired continuously at the enemies as the Guren's right arm had injected a red glow onto the Sutherland, almost like burning the victim inside. All its systems were basically disabled, trapped in there like a cooked turkey in an oven as the Sutherland grew some massive heat. Eventually causing a chain reaction, parts expanded and ended up blowing the poor Britannian into a burned victim or maybe even a ghoul, who knows.

"We're seeing a city block over there, push them forward!" Phil the Pilot shouted to the army, then letting out a good enough war cry to give a little motivation for better morale on the knights and soldiers.

A knightmare wave attack commenced by the Black Knights had all Sutherlands and Cloucesters unprepared to handle such fast people to topple against them like this, a temptation to fire at the Black Knights was petty to say the least, with the first strike going to the Enclave Knights, Sutherlands were outnumbered and got incapacitated like any other victims to the rebels, their pilots got no mercy from their offenders.

The army went on and hurried to the Special Administrated Zone to cleanse the whole stadium of enemies, while the Japanese had been relieved to see their rescuers kill the executors. The Japanese gave proud gestures and wished the Black Knights good luck to take the entire settlement off Cornelia's hands. With oppressors of Area 11 angry, it'll be a full-scale force to take the system down... Something Zero planned all along in order to spread his influence outside the country.

Ohgi and the Holy Swords rushed into the Stadium as it wasn't far from their objective now. The whole army separated into three big groups that took care of the district. Kallen led the 2nd group to protect the Japanese from getting harmed by Britannians while the Head Lt led the 3rd group in his fleet with some minor members of the Black Knights were a part of. Unfortunately, a very familiar guest attempted to ruin the whole operation.

"It's that white knight that's been causing us trouble ever since!" Tamaki blurted out towards the newly arrived Lancelot.

"All units, engage the white knightmare with air compatibility, assist the Black Knights!" The Head Lt commanded, with then on the minor Burais and vertibird fleet took a correct formation and proceeded to fire towards the Lancelot. With extensive fire, the Lancelot barely managed to activated it's shields before it could become scrap. Even that was still a power struggle between a super prototype and a whole platoon...

"Come on, when will that guy die already?!" a Black Knight member yelled through the comm. With an unfortunate luck, Suzaku decided he didn't had much time left for unnecessary battles like these and attempted to be a coward(IRONIC no seriously, VERY IRONIC throughout the story) and fled part of the streets to look for his lost love that had run rampant...

"You'd think that knightmare would have been destroyed from all that firepower we've packed in. What the hell is it made out of?!" Phil asked hysterically.

"Trust us, whatever that pilot is, he's a perfect match for that knightmare. Keep an eye out for it." Tamaki insisted the Enclave should watch their own back for Suzaku, if he were to find all three bases, you bet your ass he's going to wipe the entire faction with no effort. At least if Richardson isn't going to beg for help.

"**Sounds like a challenge...**" Horrigan then saw some potential to fight this white knight one day...

The vertibird fleet helped out clear any remaining Britannians occupying the district near the stadium. The Head Lt send out packs of four to spot any civilians and turn them in to the Administrated Zone where most of the core member eliminated any hostiles in there faster than the road runner. The rest of the fleet scouted ahead to check on any further activity beyond the stadium if there were going to be reinforcements any time soon.

…

He could see her, just right there, going closer by every inch, his personal vertibird flew straight towards the Guren and the Gawain. A matter of angst and risk was all it took for Richardson to get nervous. The President can't just land and take the princess from Britain away and have Zero track him down, it'll be a train wreck. He must send one of his bodyguards on the other vertibird inside the stadium to get her for him.

In fact, the Secret Service including himself were the only ones who knew this plan out of all the members of the Enclave after the SAZ went straight to hell. The President came up with this plan during his evacuation on another private channel, open only for the Secret Service.

Richardson's plan was simple, like an evil cartoon mastermind back in the Pre-War days: steal the princess, betray the Black Knights, gain a political relationship between Britannia using Euphemia as bargain for land on Japan, eventually taking advantage on the technologies they use, and prepare for war when the time comes... A strategy Richardson thought what was a good future for his organization.

"Mr. President, we're currently seeing the princess outside the machine, what do you wish to do with her?" His pilot said right beside him, not even planning to question orders on behalf of the President as loyalty overwhelmed his morality. With the Gawain floating and the Guren standing right in front of Euphemia, the Prez needed to act fast.

"I'll be sending in Agent Smith, we can't afford to have the Black Knights know who's responsible for kidnapping their enemy you know." Richardson said to the pilot, he gave a small brief inside Agent Smith's vertibird, telling him what's his special errand and suggesting stealth is key without letting Kallen and Zero's knightmares notice the agent until he grabbed the princess. Zero is gonna get a very special surprise waiting on the ground...

With C2 guarding, Zero the magnificent watched as Euphemia noticed the masked man was there, holding an assault rifle the princess withdrew her aim at Zero.

"Oh, it's you, I thought you were one of them. So I was thinking we should run the Special Administrated Zone of Japan... wait Japan?" Euphemia said brightly holding a rifle in her hands, one of the most unsettling things that could happen to a joyful young woman.

"Yes, I would have liked it that way..." Zero said in an optimistic tone, as he didn't look at the Princesss with his own eyes, no eye-contact to show.

"I've done a terrible thing to you, but I can't afford to let you suffer, Euphie."

Zero most mysterious action to the latest had slowly pulled something out of his pocket, hidden within his luxuriously leathered cloak. Something that will mark a hopeful person that is just too good for this sinful Earth to die.

Euphie gave out a disturbing scream, the shock raised through the roof to find what could be Agent Smith and another teammate with the soldier, held the Princess from their covered hands. The sad truth these men are from the Enclave have surprised Zero from even getting here and not fighting with his men at the stadium. Grabbing Euphemia was another question that came to mind, Zero had been frustrated to see such thing...

"What are you doing?!" Zero demanded, with a held grip on his hidden handgun.

"This brit is now officially part of our operation, we're taking her in!" Agent Smith yelled to the man of miracles in a thick southern accent from the 20th century. Trying to get Euphemia to cooperate, a difficult situation Smith needed to secure or face dire consequences from the President.

"By whose authority?!" Zero asked

"By President Richardson, unlike you he's ready to actually do something with your country. Now if you excuse us we'll be leaving!"

"Lelouch help!" Euphie screamed with her best efforts, proven to be useless at the fact Zero had the disadvantages. Zero realized he was the one who was betrayed first. The realization hit the masked man like a steel brick, cracking his skull wide open that Richardson was a snake all along behind Zero's back, despite Zero's efforts to defeat the President's game, it was simply too late to take him down as of now.

'Richardson... You think you can change the rules by stabbing me in the back? you haven't won anything but seal your own fate. I'm the man who will change this world for the better, I'll destroy your entire organization if you get in my way!' Zero swore.

Kallen saw what went down there, very confused if the Enclave were hostile or not? What can she do? Eventually something will happen. The red baron will have to check this out herself on the ground once she deactivates her Guren Mk 2 after this battle ends.

Agent Smith looked up to the sky and saw some major trouble about to tremble upon him, the soldier carefully pulled Euphemia from her feet, bridal style, but much more difficult to pull off as the 3rd Princess of Britannia attempted to hit the armored agent in the face, later regretting the decision of punching a bullet-proof helmet once she could feel the pain in her knuckles.

"OW!"

"Shut it, l-look don't try to make any sudden moves, as far as I'm concerned that thing is coming after you!" Agent Smith said to Zero, then the agent carrying Euphie and his comrade ran as fast as he could to enter his vertibird. Making Euphemia a captured individual by the Enclave for some political bargaining.

"Euphie!" Zero yelled out, only to encounter his arch-enemy Suzaku Kurugui above them once the Gawain piloted by C2 fired the hadron cannons continuously from it's shoulders. The situation happened so quick, became worse as conflicts popped from everywhere. Zero had three things to deal with just from trying to talk to Euphemia.

'I've got to stop those people from kidnapping Euphie!' The knight said through his thoughts as he led his Lancelot to top speed towards the Gawain. His full efforts to dodge the Gawain's cannons were successful with his determination to rescue the one he loved most, well sorta.

But not the point, as the Lancelot went to a feet close to C2, he performed a move all knightmares were not entitled to except his knightmare. A spinning kick called the "Spin!Zaku" appeared in front of C2's eyes, knocking the 7 meter knightmare off it's feet afloat, crashing down to the ground.

The Lancelot made its move on the red knightmare near him. Both immediately made an attack on each other when Kallen was about to activate her right arm to launched her deadly radical wave surger! Unfortunately, Kallen wasn't even close to using it as the Guren was knocked away fiercely by the Lancelot's arm so hard it actually broke off into little pieces. Kallen gritted her teeth in anger with her Guren incapacitated by her rival.

Eventually Agent Smith's vertibird would soon face the wraith of Suzaku next.

With Kallen and C2 out of the picture for a small minute before they could get back up, the Lancelot accelerated to the side of the vertibird, trying his full best not to try to explode the aircraft.

...

"The machine is trying to halt our evacuation, I can't out maneuver it!" The pilot shouted in a frenzied state as he tried to calm himself down under these stressful times. The vertibird immediately felt an impact, getting pulling into the state of motion as the Lancelot grabbed the front using one arm.

Smith knew the vertibird wasn't going anywhere especially in this altitude, heck they were only 15 feet above the ground that's the best reason he can come up with to escape.

"Switch to auto-pilot then, come on! We're abandoning ship, if we can evade fast from the machine maybe we'll have a chance to not get spotted!" Agent Smith yelled to his assigned squad holding down Euphie as she struggled to release the grips on her forearms.

…

C2 was in a really desperate situation regarding Suzaku, the witch had always witnessed seeing the white knight every time the Black Knights were guaranteed to win a skirmish against their enemies. Despite him being an annoyance, Zero has yet to actually consider killing him with C2 questioning why couldn't the masked man just end his live, even though there were hidden reasons why...

"C2... Destroy that aircraft! I don't care whether the Enclave stands against it, if Euphemia lives throughout the day then I've proven nothing to assure victory. You know what needs to be done!" Zero said using his headset under his helmet as he watch Suzaku grasp the vertibird with his own hand.

C2 sighed in response and immediately turned to find a bit of close depth to the vertibird being evacuated by the occupants. With no hesitation, C2 fired the Gawain's hadron cannons.

"GET OUT! THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO FUC-AARRGH!"

A molten metal red substance beam went into a direct hit at the vertibird, turning into a cooked copter before it suddenly burst into flames and exploded a second later. Engulfing the Lancelot with toxic smoke from the now destroyed vertibird.

Kallen, C2 and Zero all saw this tragic moment, for Suzaku at least. In fact the realization of the blasted remains of the copter broke the white knight completely in despair. His whole mind came to a stop and saw directly into nothingness, only the smoke that went into his interface appeared. The thoughts were endless, panic grew and grew until time became a meaningless thing. His questions about the massacre towards Euphie simply vanished as the princess was no more...

Suzaku pushed his manual controls to the fullest, filled with chaotic rage as he rushed to his sworn enemies for battle with a heavy disadvantage. Not like he cared for such thing, he was devastated, torn apart. Out of the smoke he was surprised to see no one in his presence, had it been a while or did it really took that long to mourn his beloved.

The white knight searched everywhere for that bastard Zero, the Gawain was actually seen flying away from a distance to the stadium as the Guren followed pursuit. Suzaku's eyes were moist, to the point of sobs. Teeth to the point of almost cracking, the white knight screamed to the top of his lungs as he begged god why had this happened to the person he loved most...

Richardson the snake was trembling with awe, his bodyguard seemingly killed along with the princess he had hoped to capture. With the mission failure the President had no options left but to blend it with the crowd until another opportunity comes.

"Return to the stadium, the Black Knights and the fleet probably took control of it by now."

"Yes Mr. President." The pilot said in response.

* * *

Phil Anderson was astonished by these amount of people inside the stadium once they've cleared out all the Brits. He had worn the traditional power armor just like the soldiers, his face unseen by people as they yelled and raised their arms up in the air like freedom fighters. The majority of the Enclave fleet landed right beside the entrances, joining the others outside where Japanese stared towards them in a nervous tone.

Phil got his name called by one of the members known other than Tamaki, who shouted to the Enclave calling out Phil's name as his identity was never seen by the Black Knights.

"Yo Phil, where the heck are you man?" Tamaki said aloud, until he spotted Phil raising his hand up like some student in the vaults. The idiot member grinned in and walked up to the pilot with a crowd of Enclave members watching the Black Knight.

"You guys sure know how to fly those vertibirds of yours" Tamaki said to the group of soldiers as they would rather go on patrol than talk to this rookie, Phil watched as Tamaki gave his hand to the faceless pilot, wanting to shake Phil's hand outta respect.

"We're only following orders, nothing special." Phil cautiously raised his right hand, turning it into a handshake by someone outside the Oil Rig, true the Enclave were a xenophobic organization who hated mutants but that still doesn't mean the Enclave weren't careful on contact with the outside.

"Alright! Say Phil, you think you can join us beating some Britannians at that mobile base back there? We got them surrounded like a bunch of animals in cages come on!" Tamaki asked with excitement.

Phil didn't really had an opinion on beating up people just for a few kicks, but he's afraid that would get him in trouble for breaking soldier protocol, with regret, Phil denied.

"I really should stay outside, I wouldn't want to get in trouble just to beat up people." The pilot said.

"Eh suit yourself, you'll be messing out on the fun!" With the Black Knight turning towards the G-1 Base and going inside to beat the officials, Phil was left with his comrades to watch as hordes of Japanese had mixed expressions on the Special Administrated Zone of Japan, some were in pain, some were finally happy to find a rebellion is to happen in Area 11, and some just want in on some of the action. An event Phil never saw in his life before.

Richardson just exited out of his personal vertibird with his bodyguards escorting him inside what seemed to be a room under the stage. The Black Knights during their little celebration told him Zero was suppose to be here along with the other core members. Richardson marched on his way what was Zero up to, a question about that destroying Smith and his vertibird was one of the President's first questions. Something Richardson had to be sneaky about or else people will find out he send the command in.

"With all due respect Mr. President, was it really worth Agent Smith's death to capture a foreign princess and have her as a bargaining chip to some country we don't even know about?" The President's bodyguard said beside while they walked along the steps quietly.

"Pff, those people have weaponry bigger than Agent Horrigan himself. If we ever got a fight with Britain itself we'll be facing extinction, the last thing we need is war."

"That's a major problem we're about to face if we don't ship out of Japan, The Black Knights and Britannia are at a civil war that will determine who controls the country. What do we gain while our fleet is at risk to die for those... filthy people."

Richardson came to a sudden stop and turned to his bodyguard to look at him through his colored visors. A stern expression was given to the agent as the President had his hands behind his back with some disappointment. The agent became nervous for arguing against the President of the United States.

"Our organization talked about this, these people are not mutants and second Agent Withers, an alliance with the lesser power will only waste valuable time and assets, helping out the bigger power is our only hope to restore America..." Richardson ended the conversation with a reason helping Britannia is a good choice for the Enclave, too bad that's not how the culture itself works.

"Excuse my rudeness Mr. President, I think I've gotten a bit overboard." Withers apologized to his President. With no response from Richard, the agent wished to find the masked man Richardson seeks out. With fortunate luck, the corrupt President and Withers found Zero after they've heard some commands below the stairs. At least nine people including the masked man appeared before the President. Four out of nine people Richardson were familiar with.

Once Prez and Agent took five steps down the stairs, all nine of them began to notice the Enclave meeting up. Zero wasn't surprised to see such backstabbing faces appear on his meeting with his allies, no word came from the President's mouth to that further moment.

"I remember you, you were the man who arrived with your special helicopter during the Special Administrated Zone of Japan. Zero, what's this man doing here?" A really old man asked with his cane. Not to mention this guy must have had a brain tumor the size of a basketball to have his head shaped like that. Richardson hissed towards the old man and basically had no idea who this guy was. Zero turned to the President and then towards his old ally, giving the old man a little school lesson regarding Rich, maybe Zero could tell him why Suzaku and Richardson would be a great subject to tell as the two greatest Benedict Arnolds this world has ever seen.

"Kirihara, this is one of my allies that ''helped'' us eliminate any Britannian forces from killing the Japanese. His name is Richardson." Zero said delightfully as he left out the Enclave from the topic.

Kirihara looked at the man in the suit with a tone of distrust, he could even remember a sight glimpse at Richardson talking to General Dalton, an unknown topic they've discussed, however Kirihara nodded towards Zero explanation, having Richardson on board seems to be an acceptable thing as long he doesn't do anything too hasty in the Black Rebellion.

"Good enough." Kirihara ended.

"If you all excuse me, me and Richardson have a very important thing to discuss. Our plans will come to action soon enough..." Zero stated to everyone in the room, Kallen gave a quick glance towards the Enclave member with ease, turning around like the rest and leaving the two leaders be.

Then a teenage girl watched as the masked man stood beside the President, on a last note, this girl giggled in excitement towards Zero and quickly ran up the stairs like the rest. Ignoring the actions of the girl, Zero could finally question the man behind the kidnapping with no interruptions. The Man of Miracles waited for this day ever since he had met the President of the Enclave back on the island, what seemed like months were actually weeks.

"Where were you during the massacre Richardson?" Zero questioned with disdain.

"Once the ceremony went all to hell, me and my guards escaped while you did a job well done for your country. I didn't think you would round up that many Japanese." Richardson assured once he tried not to get suspicious with Zero, perhaps he over did the power of acting and underestimated Zero's knowledge of the human mind. The Masked Man simply could not give in to the President's excuses anymore and raised his own argument to counter Richardson.

"Is that so? Is there any reason you decided to come to the Special Administrated Zone?" Zero asked.

"Obviously to distract the officials, I told you that remember?"

"It's funny how one of your soldiers came towards the streets and greeted me by stealing Euphemia, the one I've sworn to kill after what she has done to the Japanese." Zero stated.

This was where things started to heat up around the President, by now Richardson needed to denied all those things before he cracks and confesses to the masked man. One of Richardson's fatal flaws...

"Your agent said you're responsible for the kidnapping."

Richardson's eyes grew wide and found his name very shocking. How could this be? Did Zero knew what happened this entire time when Euphie was captured inside Agent Smith's vertibird? How could one simple job be turned into a disaster? Perhaps Agent Smith wasn't a very good operative when you blurt out your leader's name in front of the man you wouldn't want knowing about it. Another hole into the President's excuses.

"You see Zero, there's a very, very good reason for such thing. I wanted everyone to know Euphemia is a cold-hearted bitch who lures in foreign people and suddenly decides to kill them off. So I ordered one of my agents to capture her and teach her the lesson of punishment. I was always doing it for our alliance together, so don't get the wrong idea." Richardson said like an innocent child attempting to play the 'innocent until guilty' card, Zero wasn't buying anything the President said, this was getting too ridiculous for the Masked Man.

"Oh Richard, how only your pity excuses will save you now. If you truly wanted an alliance with the Black Knights then you would have certainly notify your agent coming to take Euphie away then, in fact why haven't you kept in touch with me after the massacre? Surely you would have at least called me once after your disappearance."

"I... Look, there was a lot of things going on, I was too busy."

"Too busy planning your kidnapping on Euphemia while this would gain the Enclave power?" Zero asked to the point of demand from Richardson, who became annoyed and frustrated, signs of defeat from a verbal fight that was bound to lose for the President.

"Not true! What makes you think the Enclave would ever want someone who has to do jack on our goals?!" Richardson yelled to the masked man.

"Because I see a man who requires power from his enemies and allies to ensure he is the victor on top of the food chain... with that mind-set, the Enclave will do anything to reach their objective by all means necessary even when they step on their own people." Zero explained as he fully saw all actions the Enclave have done to achieve in this week.

"Everything I've done throughout my career as a politician, as a president, I did it slowly for my country that needed to be cleanse from the impure, I accepted the fact all the bad things I've done was necessary for the good of mankind!"

"You care for no one but yourself, as long as you're in command, you certainly don't give a damn towards anything or anyone except power itself."

Richardson was on the verge of mental breakdown, the things he had done were always for the good of humanity. There were times where he cared about the people, but in his older years from being a President were not better days. He started to care more about the results than people because loyalty convinced Richardson that soldiers were complete tools for his work. He realized that being President felt like the complete embody of your entire faction, almost god like, when the commander-in-chief says you jump, you will jump out of honor.

Every time your President says you kill, you kill out of glory. Then when your President says you die, you'll die out of faith for your entire country. That is what Richardson had experienced in his prime time, now he was simply a man who felt like a king sitting in his throne expecting an order from everyone in the Oil Rig for the greater good of humanity...

"What makes you and me so different huh?! You're just a man who covers his face for the sake of being mysterious! As far as I know we're both men who like to give orders out to our members, we accept the sacrifices they make to reach victory and can care less about any of them!" Richardson said through anger, fury and devastation to the brink...

"That's where you are wrong..." Zero said calmly to the enraged President.

Zero looked to Richardson's stern eyes and explained why he isn't and never will be like the immoral President ever.

"I created the Black Knights because I needed to destroy the world of greed and tyranny and to create anew for my little sister who's blind and crippled! I accept sacrifices because that is the nature of war itself, I care deeply for my members and for that they give me loyalty! You control your troops by illusion, fraud, but I control my troops out of promises I give to them! Therefore you're just a corrupt immoral man, for I am ZERO, THE MAN OF MIRACLES!"

"YOU'RE NOTHING COMPARED TO ME!" The President of the United States of America immediately reached to his left pocket and pulled out a quick handgun from his arsenal. His teeth gritted to the fullest as he cocked the handgun, rushing to find a weak spot towards the man of miracles, until then Richardson ignored any noises, voices , and people, all he cared about was the death of Zero. With his last breath taking place right now, Richardson finally saw the red-eye of Zero, fully exposed at the end of his helmet's eye retraction. With that the President aimed there and went for the eye to kill Zero once and for all.

"I COMMAND YOU TO FOLLOW MY ORDERS!" Zero yelled throughout the room, just when Richardson was about to pull the trigger. With silence appearing after Zero's yell, the President has yet to fire at the masked man. Richardson came to a complete stop into his mind and wandered off with no actions done. Zero calmed himself down once Richardson went to a breakdown. Seconds later, the President lowered his handgun and his expressions were much more relaxed now as he faced Zero. With the usual command, Richardson gave an unsettling grin to the masked man, no longer attempting to murder him on the spotlight.

"Yes. I await your orders, Zero..." The President said with a bow to ensure Zero has requested him at anytime. It was at that day Richardson was merely a human now, like an artificial being programmed to be bossed around. The President of the Enclave was no more, only a tool for Zero as he knew the entire fate of the Enclave fleet was in his entire hands now... Only C2 from afar watching the entire event saw that Zero could be losing it after his accident from the power he wields...

…

The Japanese people did not stand for Euphemia's actions on the ceremony, an act history will never forget and give her a name that shows why she's hated throughout Japan, The Princess Massacre...

"I hope that bitch burns in hell!"

"We're finished with their damn lies!"

"Death to them all!"

_And so they've shouted out, an angry mob that had the last straw broken in front of a million people who wanted peace, truce, and a better life. Only to show that even accidents led to bad results. Euphemia li Britannia was no martyr, no hero in that event, her actions through a small camera proved she was guilty for the massacre that caused such pain and agony. Zero, the Man of Miracles raised his voice for every single person to heed out his warning towards Britannia, the throne who induces fear to their rivals and conquers them with an iron fist. Zero shared his idea where an independent nation could be free from the king's grasp and ensure a nation could finally thrive with no worries. He called it the United States of Japan, one that was inspired by many rebellions led by men who believed everyone was created equal... _

_With that, the Masked Man received a full-scale army destined to defeat Cornelia's army that raged war against each other. It was at that moment the Black Rebellion would change the whole world into realizing even one man could make all the difference in the world. War finally erupted into a new era..._

* * *

It was now night-time, as the sun went down and the moon showing its brightness for the Rebellion. Groups from all over the country joined together and established a fearsome thing that politicians feared the most in a nation. A violent riot...

"Everyone in Toyama Squad is at your disposal."

"Roger that, any weaponry?"

"Only explosives from Gokayama and we are still in need of vehicles. Can anyone of us ride with you?"

"The only thing we have available are freight trains, as far as I'm concerned that all we have for vehicles besides the G-1 Base right now."

"Right." The head of one of the rebellions in Japan said through the radios they've stolen on Britannian officers

The rebels who were once former pity resistant thugs, were now officially bought up to members of a large organization, they've watched inside the balcony of G-1 mobile base as rebel groups join their forces together and formed a huge line, marching its way right into the Tokyo Settlement.

"Looks like every rebel group throughout Japan are joining up with us on an invasion." Tamaki smiled with his arms pressed on the sides.

"The remnants of the Blood of the Samurai faction too!" Sugiyama said with relief

"Can't believe all our numbers are increasing by the minute." Yoshida mutters to his comrades, arms crossed with a smile as he watched something from the distance.

If that wasn't enough, the core members watched as a trail of vertibirds appeared in their depth. Finally glad to see air support joining the Insurrections for a fight against Cornelia's army. Kallen noticed this and raised her head forward to see a custom knightmare appear right below a vertibird's winch.

"Looks like the Enclave are gonna to make it easier for us with those vertibirds." Inoue mentioned.

"Hey, I know a pilot in that fleet, his name was Phil!" Tamaki pointed to the vertibird fleet, wanting to prove everyone that the Enclave can be friends with the Black Knights too! Then this gave Tamaki flack by having the core members chuckling at him. Tamaki looked towards his friends in frustration and gritted his teeth.

"What?!" The member asked in confusion, even angry as he didn't like to be made fun of in public.

"Yeah sure, and I believe those guys in armor are huge fanboys of Zero." Inoue blurted out towards the idiot member, barely controlling her chuckles as did everyone except the one getting laughed at.

"I swear to Kami, Phil is real! Gah, you guys are just jealous that I have a friend who controls a huge helicopter, aching to destroy something!" Tamaki said aloud, but that just added more fuel to the fire as his friends let out a guffaw that traumatized the member in humiliation.

An hour later inside the G-1 was Zero, Diethard, Minami, and C2 planing out their attack on the Settlement. Planning an attack was something no mere person can do as handling all the communications, tactics, strategies, logistics, advantages and disadvantages in battles were very tedious. And that's just the very basics of controlling an army

"So, you're planning to have our forces build up as groups join us to engage an attack on the Governmental Bureau?" Diethard questioned.

"That's correct, once midnight strikes Me, C2, and the Enclave fleet will take care of Cornelia's air support. Our main forces will charge forward and all will go to plan til then..."

"Charging your army towards a well defended building will only be suicide..." A voice behind the three said in a heavy southern stern accent. The four members of the Black Knights turned towards this voice and saw a middle-aged man in his fifties, hands behind his back with a look of professionalism and a fancy trenchcoat.

"I'm aware of that, and you are?" Zero asked politely to the grumbled man. An expression of distrust Zero formed underneath his masked, oblivious to who this man is.

"Zero! I'd like for you to meet Colonel Autumn, the man who saved my vertibirds from getting destroyed on Japan." Richardson said with glee, once he came to the scene pressed his left hand gently onto the Colonel's right shoulder, giving a sight tap as the President smiled.

Zero gave out his right hand, proceeding to get a handshake from Autumn, while a bit redundant, the Colonel watched the masked man's gloved hand. Raising his left hand, Autumn pressed Zero's hand, turning into another handshake for Autumn's introduction. Once the handshake was finished, both hands separated, going inside the topic of winning this battle...

"Nice to meet your presence here. As you can see, the Black Knights are charging in on the offensive, hoping to destroy any Britannian forces once their defenses are down inside the building."

"And how are you planning to do that?" Colonel Autumn asked with sight curiosity.

"Simple. We cut off their ground support down under..." Zero finished off, a hidden simile had shown under his mask of his.


	12. Chapter 12: The Black Knight Falls Pt 1

**:/=10:11 P.M.- Location: Area 11- Operation: Black Rebellion**

**Propulsion System: O.K. **

**Logging off. God Bless The Enclave! **

...

With that time, six people watched the radar showing an equal amount of knightmares against each other, one for the Black Knights and one for the Britannians defending the well-armored Bureau, the main forces on the offensive planned to take over the governmental building which considered a Japanese victory across Area 11.

With all their military leaders captured or executed in the Bureau, every soldier would be oblivious to their commands, basically acting like dummies waiting to be killed on sight...

"Diethard and his group will be focusing on the HI-TV media tower beside the government building, Tamaki, Kallen, and her Zero Squad will be supporting Rakshata at the Ashford Academy Building. All of those commands will be followed once Cornelia's initial forces are ''down''." Zero said as he watched every important member in his presence, Zero knew C2 will always be his companion no doubt about that, Diethard will simply be the mail man delivering out every nation's mail on the Tokyo Settlement once Cornelia is defeated.

The rest of the crew were on the front lines preparing for offense, thought the masked man wasn't sure whether to do with the newly welcomed Colonel Autumn and the hypnotized Richardson, while they could do some heavy damage towards the enemies they were only there if things started to get ugly.

"Colonel Autumn, is that right? You'll be in charge of fire support on the front lines. Try not to launch a bombing run until I say so. Cornelia probably has the entire building in preparation for our attack." Zero asked calmly to the Colonel.

"I'll keep that in mind. If a person is that well prepared, it's best we start taking their most reliable resources first." Autumn clearly was the most serious man out of all the Enclave, his notoriously savvy mind about battles gave him a unique trait officers weren't given. The stoic Colonel gave a swift nod after his sentence, attempting to embrace Zero as his commanding officer, for now at least...

"Then it's unfortunate that your worst enemy is the most common one. A knightmare is a man's best weapon, don't underestimate it." Zero stated to Autumn, giving a slight nod after notifying the knightmare frame, the backbone of today's mechanicalized infantry the Colonel needed to accept. It was no longer petty infantry that conquered but mechs.

"Then it's settled, I'll start assigning once th-

"Thank goodness, I finally get to meet Zero face-to-face all by myself!" A cheerful voice sprang towards the door, a sweet adorable girl appeared right in front of Zero's face, causing him to be a little surprised for such. C2, Diethard, followed by Autumn watched as the masked man met the strange girl that managed to get inside the G-1 on foot or an alternative way.

"I didn't expect you to be here Lady Kaguya." Diethard spoke towards the girl who would rather watch Zero instead of the one talking to her. Decided to spill out her hidden depths the little Kaguya sightly admitted a commit to the people inside.

"I followed after you, I wouldn't want my future husband to have the glory all by himself you know..." She said delightfully, this caused C2, Minami, Autumn, especially Diethard in amazement towards the child in wanting to marry someone older than her. How old is she? 13? 14? 'Certainly too young for that' Autumn thought while looking at Kaguya in shock. Autumn must be thinking Japanese have very weird standards in relationships, the Colonel can only slap himself mentally for thinking that before preparation of battle.

"Please Sumeragi, don't joke around, I assure you my glory will be shared among all that joined the Rebellion." Zero said.

"See? That's why I simply adore you Zero, ever since your first big view I've began to see you as hope! Which is why you'll be needing a wife once you win this battle!" Kaguya exaggerated, telling most people by demonstration why she really isn't like any other people around here when socializing.

"Really? You think we'll win this battle?" Zero asked as he ignored her will to marry him.

"Of course, you're Zero the man of miracles aren't you? Plus I am the goddess of victory after all, with the Black Knights and this Enclave working together it'll be an easy win!"

"Ahm, sorry to interrupt this marriage proposal, but I believe we're discussing the battle plans before you came in..." Autumn said to Kaguya sternly, in response the small teen turned to the other side, a disdain face while her arms were crossed towards the Colonel.

"Hmph, looks like somebody doesn't have the manners to talk to a person around here." Kaguya then giggled, causing the short-tempered Colonel much frustration. It's as if the young girl mocked him, well it was obvious towards the Black Knights but Autumn was too stubborn and ignorant to know that.

"Why yo-, Wha-, I- Listen Ms. Kaguya, I don't know what authority you have to talk to me that way, but you better have reason to do so for I could detain you in any way I can." Autumn yelled, which gave the small teen an advantage, a smile she gave out. continuing to mock the Colonel out of amusement.

"I have you know I am from the Six Houses of Kyoto, the suppliers who helped the Black Knights win their battles. I don't see you helping them out now do I?"

"She's got a point there Autumn, you might have to listen to her if you're gonna help out our friends here." Richardson stated towards the Colonel with a grin as his eyes grew a bright red. The grumpy Colonel hissed towards the young teen and turned to face his superior, sighing in defeat.

"Understood, Mr. President." Said by Autumn. With conversations cut off by the masked man, everyone huddled up and went to their positions of the battle, Zero and C2 prepared the Gawain while Autumn and Kaguya stood by inside the G-1 in case they were needed. The rest of the Enclave and Black Knights stood near each other for the time being as they had to defeat the Britannia army occupying the Bureau. It wasn't going to be easy the members say, but probably their biggest battle yet...

…

"This is Enclave Reconnaissance 2nd Fireteam, so far we are seeing no enemy threat on current ground level, standing by for orders." A team leader said through his newly equipped radio while his four men garrisoned under a building, aside the government bureau. The team leader in his power armor searched for countless Britannian units that have yet to be seen. With preparation 2nd Recon had received fire support for this scout mission, so any knightmare can face the wrath of a missile launcher.

"This is Reconnaissance 5th Fireteam, there is no enemy visual on the streets, however we do see an aircraft fleet coming towards the Bureau, we speculated they could be hostiles." One leader said far away behind the Bureau, someone who was vary of the scenario the Brits are planning inside so they could bomb the heck out of the Insurrectionists, an ambush maybe, Cornelia wasn't stupid unlike her brother Clovis, she was the reason why the Middle Eastern are an area now...

"Good work fireteams, report in frequently until the Black Knights set up the trap against the enemies, once they've start their attack you are to report back to the current Black Knight mobile base." Autumn said with confidence through his portable comm.

Up above the army of the Black Knights, the Gawain hovered in the air as it traveled closer to the building where Cornelia's dogs hid.

And there she was, at the edge of the settlement with her loyal Britannian army, waiting to kill the man that ordered the hit on Euphie. Cornelia recently heard the news about Euphemia's demise. Her own sister killed without her dignity, a horrible death known to man, the lady of war hoped her little sister made it with nobody found by her knight. She immediately canceled her operation and switched her army to the defensive mode instead of heading out to clear out the rebels. The viceroy went in shock, losing in her own thoughts just like Suzaku. Right now she felt no remorse in others as of now, revenge was the only thing that came to her. She needed to kill Zero.

"Hear me Britannia!" Zero roared across the settlement as his Gawain floated upon Japan, miles away from Cornelia.

"This is Zero, a rebel against oppressors who have abused their power, you have until midnight to surrender your forces and submit defeat. Or else face judgment by the insurrections of Japan!"

The lady of war from Britannia heed her rival's warning, only to dismiss the act of surrendering by having all our royal guards target Zero's little men including the Gawain. "Assume the position to fire!" The Princess yelled out, as the royal soldiers sworn their loyalty raising their giant rocket launchers towards the black knightmare.

Colonel Autumn heard the announcement coming from the masked man as did everyone, watching the Gawain from afar. The Colonel speculated Zero was about to get first strike on an enemy, seeing he had the opportunity to use those hadron cannons of his. A risky move as the Gawain is exposed, without cover or anything to protect the knightmare he was good as dead...

"I didn't think he would face against his opponents like this, he must be insane." Autumn spoke out.

"One thing I've learned about Zero is he will always surprise the expected, I don't know about you Colonel, but this man is the only hope Japan has, sure you barely know him but the Black Knights will prevail on restoring freedom. Give him a chance and you just might like him once we've captured the Bureau." the hypnotized Richardson applauded Zero like the god he was in chess, praising his ways of the masked man's actions through sacrifice.

Autumn turned to his President in wonder, questioning the reason why Richard glorified such a foreign organization in weeks. This was so out of character for the President, what caused him to join forces with the Black Knights?

"What do you find in that man Mr. President? All I see is a person playing dress up acting like he's Captain Cosmos. I have yet to see what he can do on the battlefield."

*Click

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Cornelia screamed, her enraged expression caused her an unexpected trick coming from the opposite side.

the sound of a timer had went off the rail inside Zero's cockpit. By the time the clock went off the whole three factions stared in awe as the edge of the settlement completely went unstable. Causing almost all buildings, support beams, craft, and even roads to collapse in chaos. The outer settlement experienced a massive earthquake that could only attract millions of innocent people at a time like this. Colonel Autumn couldn't keep his mouth closed at the amount of destruction one caused from a click of a button.

Richardson smiled and loved his Colonel's reaction towards the unstable ground support crumble to the ground. His tiny brain made Autumn hard to compute what just happened to Cornelia's royal guard, those buildings dropped and fell like a pair of dominoes, probably crushing those poor aircraft while they flew. Smoke suddenly came towards all over the joint, nearly covering the G-1 windows...

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Autumn quickly turned to Richardson dumbfounded, eyes acting like he's some sort of sadist. Yet the President still smiled, what has happened to him while he was absent?

The Holy Swords huddled together after the effect of the earthquake, and watched the outer rim fall apart, beginning to strike as the Britannian army felt the impact to their fate. All members from both factions outside ran to their positions and went into their knightmares/vertibirds/outposts. The front lines were ready to proceed once Zero planned his first move.

"How does the enemy's air power look?" Tohdoh shouted.

"Our ally's groups are concentrating on striking them hard in each sector, the rest are around the Izu Islands!"

"Then the time is right, ATTACK!" The Black Knights charged to the Bureau, firearms and swords held in their robotic arms and shoulders, it was like a revolution in the older century were two armies clashed on an open battlefield were only one could prove victory, Kallen and the Zero Squad engaged with Tohdoh and his men as they were about to meet the lady of war, Cornelia.

"Fire support teams, focus artillery on enemy visual, vertibirds, do not engage on the battle until Zero's... machine clears out all air power somewhat." Colonel Autumn said through the comm as his armed forces weren't allowed to go with the offensive yet.

Fire Support Squads were basically on top of buildings or somewhere in the debris, close to the edge of the settlement. Waiting to strike once hostiles appeared on the observer's scope. All squads had at least a mortar or some missile launchers packed with deadly explosives that was sure to blow up a Sutherland. Enclave soldiers stayed hidden and prepped their weapons for a big surprise.

"3rd squad, take the media sector! 6th squad take the harbor, Special forces suppress the enemy on the lower levels, Enclave fire support teams will help you out. The remaining will push in from the front!"

The Burais charged to all directions and went directly into their enemies. The members inside had their adrenaline pumped up full to the max, getting ready to die like warriors from hell and be send to heaven. Because this was war and war never changes!

"I'm seeing a dozen of knightmares heading straight to the Brits. Should we launch the missiles at the Britannians Sgt?" A private said behind the NCO as he held his binoculars against his power helmet, observing the upcoming battle from the top floor.

"Not yet, we don't want any friendly fire once the missiles hit early. It's best we fire them only if they've push the Black Knights back to the G-1." The Enclave soldier said with ease and safety. In response the private nodded and continued to watch the Black Knights exchange fire between the enemies.

Cornelia's Gloucester had just jumped away from another chainsword swipe from Tohdoh, a magnificent fighter in an knightmare, Cornelia hated to fight better people on par with her, the Britannians were almost outnumbered seeing how the Princess ordered them to retreat once the Black Knights went forward. Then a slight change in plans had one Gloucester declined to her princess's order. Seeking to fight along side her into battle.

"No princess, stand aside there's too many of them!" Her knight shouted as he blocked Tohdoh's attack, taking the lady of war's place to fight her opponent.

"I'd rather take lashes than abandon my men Guilford!"

"Your highness there's no time, for Princess Euphemia's sake I'm begging you! Because I am your knight, and I shall protect you!" Guliford yelled, blocking for the final time as he immediately threw out his joust spear, switching to a more efficient melee weapon like the Lancelot's. Pulling out the same sword Suzaku uses whenever he fought someone much more skilled. Cornelia sighed and decided to have her personal knight fight with Tohdoh, but she clearly order him to come back alive or else...

"Have it your way, but I warn you my fellow knight, come back alive..." The Princess said sternly.

"YES, I WILL!" Guilford ran to the black Gekka as Tohdoh used his chainsword, they clashed and fought for glory. Ensuring both had a fair fight with melee swords.

...

"There! They're far away from the Black Knights!" The private shouted as he held a professional missile launcher in his arms, struggling to keep it together from falling onto the floor. Of course that would be if he didn't have power armor on. The observer clearly saw enemy contact below, shooting the unseen while the Fire support teams waited for the right moment.

"Hit them hard gentlemen!" The sergeant said with aggression, with no regret the squad fired their missiles and mortars towards the Sutherlands far away, a slight amount of noise made the pilots move their attentions to the missiles instead of the Black Knights. Once the explosives hit impact, the Britannian unit suffered a hefty load of troops by incoming missiles and firearms. Unable to take anymore hits, the remaining Sutherlands retreated. A matter of seconds, the enemies by the dozen would be vanquished by bullets.

...

The Gawain carefully adjusted its hadron cannons to the inevitable jet streaming towards the black knightmare with confidence. Gawain unleashed its hot glowing particle lasers, a destructive beam scorched the pilot inside instantly, the jet erupted into flames as the husk fell without a trace.

Although one jet is down, one simply wasn't enough to defeat hundreds surrounding the knightmare from escaping. The best solution? Burn them all...

And so C2 and Zero did, starting with their direct target on a jet that suddenly got caught by the cannon's beam, his fate was just like any other victim in war. So did all hundred pilots as the beam continuously destroyed the enemies like a windshield wiping away the filthy water. Gawain took a 360 degree turn while the weapons were still activated. C2's efforts were obviously successful to say the least by the superior machine's doing.

Now if they could just contact Colonel Autumn to send in the vertibirds to the Bureau, then this could very well be a major advantage. The shocked Colonel stood quietly near Diethard and Kaguya if this were a poker game, watching the battle break out from a spectator's point of view. Similar how the Colonel planned stuff in the war room back in Raven Rock.

"You mean to tell me Zero managed to let loose a few bolts on an earthquake support beam and have it all fall apart by some undercover spies? You'd think he would explain the plan straight to me at least." Autumn said with distrust, he really didn't like people in charge who keep secrets behind his back, his example was the previous President, John Henry Eden who kept the fact his face is a computer monitor. Or a robot to expand the fact up.

"Zero usually tells the plans by demonstration during battle, we do what he says and we will make it through. It shows you how much the Black Knights have accomplished with him in charge." Diethard said, A loyal man to Zero without a doubt, second to Kallen being a fanboy. The controls in front of all three automatically switched on, releasing a bit of static on the communication lines, finally revealing a voice on sync.

"Autumn, the air power has been taken cared of, the Enclave fleet is now clear to attack the Bureau's defenses. You and Kaguya will be in charge of the G-1 while Diethard moves into his assigned location, I'll contact the rest of the Black Knights for their mission." the voice known as Zero sprang out of the speaker, ending the sentence, once his orders were clear, ending the intercom with static.

"Understood, need any equipment before I finish this battle with my soldiers?"

"I'll need some vertibirds to help the Black Knights set a command post at Ashford Academy. How many people do you have in your fleet?"

"At least a company worth, including the 30 vertibirds in my arsenal as of now..." Before the Enclave set up a base on Kamine Island, Richardson ordered at least 180 men to be sent on a mission for valuable resources and contact with the Japanese, 30 vertbirds were included on the operation to Japan where they had hoped to capture some Pre-war tech. Until plans changed when the Enclave realized the Japanese people were enslaved by another faction out of the mist.

"EC Delta are the company's finest squad I have now, I'll send you three squads including Agent Horrigan, good enough?"

"Right, Me and Zero Squad will meet them there."

"Oh and Zero."

"What is it?"

"Would you please be kind and tell a Colonel what the hell is Ashford Academy and where can I find it?!" The grumpy Autumn snarked towards the masked man, really ought to find out more about Area 11 instead of playing war games...

* * *

Dr. Herman found the most extraordinary thing he'd ever found in his whole career as a mechanical engineer and scientist. His eyes watched as they walked, how they function, how they look not just by design but style too. These are robots. And dozens of them right by his side, where members fixed them up and move them out to the battlefield, it was a glorious sight to see for the good doctor where the Enclave knightmare they've found weeks ago wasn't the only one in existence. Unfortunately Herman's love for robots in person came to an end where he had met his superior once again.

"Dr. Herman, you are to join with EC Delta and further squads for relocation. So start packing up." Autumn said as he walked toward the Doctor/Scientist/Engineer/Oh who am I kidding this guy should have a high salary. Herman felt nervous as he didn't want to speak to the Colonel, his refusal to follow orders would have him discharged for disobeying. Yet Herman wanted to watch robots fight.

"Oh, it's you well actually Colonel, I've been watching these magnificent machines to write research notes and data for these type of machines, this is the only opportunity where we could build these robots. Please si-"

"May I remind you that because of your disruptions during our trip to the USS Thetis our trip to Japan has been severely delayed because of irrelevant causes." The Doctor was stunned, filled with fear as Autumn pulled out the card where he'll have him put to trial if Herman were to refuse. His love for technology simply couldn't overwhelm his job for the Enclave.

"*sigh* Yes Colonel, right away." The Doctor said in defeat, taking a few steps forward, then suddenly turned his back for a few seconds to hear any words from Autumn, this however backfired horribly and the Colonel demanded for Herman to get to Ashford Academy immediately.

During Herman's sad walk towards a vertibird just by outside the G-1, the scientist came across a rather large soldier with his buddies around a different type of vertibird. A lot amount of anxiety wanted to make Herman throw up on the inside of his mouth, his gut tried to convince him this was going to be a long time before he could watch how a knightmare works...

"Uh, hello gentlemen, I'm suppose to be with you guys for relocation because the Colonel says so... I hope I don't become a burden you know..." The doc said with displeasure, hating the feeling he was going to get bullied by EC Delta. Herman found at least five troopers walk up to him like big men that hunted on the mutants, a feeling no one didn't like. Herman was frightened.

"Relax, just by looking at your face you look like you're scared shitless." The middle soldier said with a laid-back tone with an American voice, holding out his energy plasma rifle while he spoke to the frightened Herman. With that explanation, Herman eased up a bit, making a deep breath in relief.

"**Didn't realize the Colonel would send in an egghead for EC Delta.**" Frank Horrigan stated.

"Knock it off, cut the Doc some slack." The head trooper said sternly towards Frank, with that out-of-the-way said trooper gave a bit of a pat on the shoulder to Herman. Like some long-lost friend finally came back to see someone.

"Welcome to EC Delta, I'm Sgt. Granite. That's the 12 foot Soldier, Doyle, Jack, and Flash." With their introductions at a clear, their weapons gave each a personality, a different combat style for situations. Granite was the type to relies on cover, agility and his weapon to do the job for him.

Doyle is the man who builds machines to finish off his enemies, there was an 80% chance he could fix up a computer with its electronics fried. Jack held a heavy supreme gatling laser, probably hiding some deadly mines or explosives packed near. Jack tends to solve everything by blowing stuff up or setting up booby traps. Flash is a whole different story, a silent man but speaks when he has to. He's also the sharpshooter who hides in unsuspecting places, stealth is his way of committing justice...

"Well eh, I'm Dr. Herman." The poor doctor pitifully said as the introduction felt unsatisfying.

…

**:/=1:32 A.M.- Location: Area 11- Operation: Black Rebellion  
Electrical System: ... OK  
Optical System: ... OK  
Navigation System: ... OK **

**Logging off. God Bless The Enclave!**

The trip to Ashford Academy wasn't long for the four vertibirds to travel there, at least minutes passed when Herman and EC Delta got inside their copter. All of them barely talked to the egghead, sad at the pleasure of not making friends in his life. The Doc could heard the squad talk about the Japanese how and they feel towards, it was a short time Americans finally met someone different out there...

"What do you guys think about the Black Knights, they're Japanese, something we've never found out in the Mainland." Said by Jack the demolition, the Enclave always knew some people out in other countries would rise from the ash, but not exactly as perfect in Japan. Their cities were unbelievable, looking like some modern infrastructure, passing the 50's style.

"As long as they don't spit out radiation on my visor then we're good for now..." Doyle said.

"So far they're focusing on attacking the Brits, not sure what do we get in this but they're okay. They don't attack us then we don't attack them, simple as that." Granite stated to their new allies, Herman was surprised to hear the soldier's reaction to races like the Japanese. It was worse when they've met dirty Americans wanting to kill them and stuff, but the fact their okay with another race was shocking to the Doc.

For now Herman decided to keep his mouth shut, not wanting to object about new allies to the organization because he was secretly a xenophobic to every race, including ghouls, at least when he didn't get to know a lot of people.

"Britain survived too? How the hell did they managed to get robots after the war? I'm starting to think our government wasn't prepared enough." Jack asked as he exaggerated about Britannia, oblivious they were still in a different time zone before 2241.

"It's been two hundred years, a lot of things could happen. Remember that our last generation attempted to build the next super weapon destined to beat those reds into submission?" Granite answered.

"Yeah but a hundred of them? Either they have a lot of people or something else, that's a lot for an after war country." The squad including Horrigan from the container, felt the immediate impact on landing what was presumed to be Ashford Academy. For some takeover, there sure wasn't any gun shots inside, probably some hostage situation likely.

"You're clear to move EC Delta." An unknown pilot in the cockpit said. The waiting was over, EC Delta exited out of the two hatches where squads moved out, with the Doc upset and the last one to leave out of the seat section the Enclave were now in Ashford Academy.

EC Delta watched as the huge school building was like something out of a monumental site. Clean, nice, students too which for some reason not outside but Black Knight knightmares. Frank Horrigan got out of his large container that automatically opened for itself, unfazed by the sightseeing of a school.

"**Clearly the Japs have some style, not as beatable as ours though.**" Frank muttered.

Dr. Herman looked and heard another squad walking up to the school with a strange folding cot, beside their assigned vertibird. A casualty? The good Doc asked in his mind. But the victim covered with a white sheet on the cot told this person was very much dead. The squad turned to find the same thing Herman watched. Not noticing there was another squad dispatched here already.

"A casualty? Unless that was a fire support soldier, that's impossible." Sgt. Granite said with frustration, the death of a soldier was tragic for the Enclave. Another less, another sad soul that will never be able to see a bright America again.

"I've heard that's actually a person captured in one of our vertibirds, poor vertibird blew into a million pieces and had killed that victim in an instant, she would have been burnt to a crisp if it wasn't for our soldier taking the fire." Doyle blurted out. Herman took notice and turned to the soldier technician about this female victim. He found this strange to have a female captured in one of the vertibirds, the Doc was interested in hearing how this happened.

"Wait, you said a female right?" Dr. Herman asked.

"I've heard the medics claimed that victim wasn't of American origin, even from the soldier protecting her, that still wasn't enough from the cold shrapnel, shock wave, and flames engulfing the crew. I'm surprised she wasn't literally a dismembered corpse." Doyle explained

EC Delta and Dr. Herman heard footsteps coming from their sound radius, suddenly observing the main Black Knights powerwalking to their knightmares, before they did two revealed people known as Kallen and Zero glanced at the soldiers and the good Doc. Zero muttered to Kallen briefly then wanted to give a short recap on the takeover, the masked man moved in on the soldiers and gave a quick nod.

"Autumn has sent you here for a reason, that reason shall be to protect the newly captured school until this battle is over. Speak to Ohgi, our 2nd-in-command inside the school if you were to spot anything suspicious. Be on the lookout for a white knightmare, if you see an Indian woman with a lab coat then do what she says. She'll have you on guard duty."

With his set of instructions told directly to EC Delta, While Zero was on his way to his black knightmare, Kallen quickly glanced at Frank Horrigan then gets frightened and goes to her Guren when said Brute looked at her back.

"**I don't know about the Black Knights but I think me and that red chick will get along nicely.**" Frank Horrigan said pleasingly before all of EC Delta including Herman got inside the academy. Meanwhile things got a little bad in the battlefield for both factions.

* * *

"Colonel Augustus Autumn, this is Phil Anderson, Vertibird 17! We have reports that Head Lieutenant James Holden has been killed in action as a flying white knightmare immediately attacked his assigned vertibird." Phil the pilot returns once again in a frightened tone that believes he and his crew will be eradicated into bits by the Lancelot. Autumn heard this on the comm while the battlefield barely changed while the Zero Squad captured Ashford Academy. With James Hogden dead this would mean only 25 vertibirds are left in the operation, Autumn gritted his teeth and would have to take the battle by his own command now that the Head Lieutenant was dead.

"Warn the fleet for this so called knightmare, cancel operation and retreat immediately! I don't want all of my men to waste their lives over one thing like this!" Autumn demanded to the pilot, for some reason the Colonel had a feeling of déjà vu, like if he knew what to expect in a fight like this. As if the Enclave had fought a mech before.

What the Colonel didn't knew was the Lancelot slaughtering dozens of Burais out in the open with no effort. It's immense speed and weaponry were to a near super-human like. Vertibirds in the way attempted to shoot down the white knightmare, which backfired when Suzaku pulled out the slash harkens again. Slicing the two horizonally before the crews could say "Oh crap!"

And then there were 23 left. A devastating thing for a Colonel to lose in an army for the Enclave. With manpower scarce, Colonel Autumn hated to see such a tremendous amount of soldiers fall in a battle like this. The total population was at least 3,103 in all Enclave bases, if Autumn were to lose a thousand that would cost his organization to lose so much morale. Its stressful.

"Need some help?" An unknown voice came through the comm, Autumn wasn't relieved to hear Zero's voice on the radio. While he was busy going to school, the Colonel had to deal with major tactics and advantages while men and women died out there.

"About time, one of our pilots has just reported a white 'knightmare' just appeared out of nowhere, destroying three of my vertbirds while you took a lesson in an academy!" Autumn said as he was angry to the masked man.

"That white knightmare is the Lancelot piloted by a person named Suzaku Kururugi, leave him to me and focus on getting your fleet to destroy the enemies in the Governmental Bureau. Try not to start the fight before Tohdoh prepares his men, you'll need him for a diversion." Zero calmly stated as he flew with his Gawain while C2 heard the conversation rattle.

While a little redundant, the Colonel seems obliged to do so because of his unknown connection to this Suzaku Kururugi fellow, yet wanted to strike the Lancelot himself without getting his whole fleet in danger. If the grumpy aged ol man put the efforts to do so then he might be able to defeat it. But that's probably hopeful talk overwhelming him.

"Gah, fine go ahead! If I see another Enclave casualty by that knightmare I'll have your ass detained! You hear me?!" Autumn threatened.

"My my, no need to make such pity threats Colonel. I take Kururugi seriously, your soldiers won't be in grave danger once I deal with him." Zero said as he took the angered Colonel's threats with a grain of salt, the masked man didn't have time to hear his subordinates whines because there were bigger fish to fry.

The Gawain traveled building to building while afloat, searching the Lancelot's trail where it went. It didn't take a genius to hear some yelling and some building debris to make Zero realize this was definitely Suzaku fighting off Kallen. Their battle with each other was like a one on one bent on destroying the settlement with one victor rising against the loser on one foot, claiming immediate victory.

Cornelia's battle with Zero had only one man who could turn the tide of this battle and that was Suzaku, the masked man had reason to deal with this annoyance before he could interfere in his plan. The fact C2 or perhaps Zero blasted Euphemia didn't help the fact the white knight was on his rampage for revenge, this needed to end right here.

Suzaku clearly held the varis with his only right arm, while Kallen had her best weapon destroyed. One simple peep can bring the white knight's attention in a flash as he is looking for blood, Hungrier than a wild dog facing its meat.

"Stop!" Zero said, both automatically notice the Gawain floating upon them, the Lancelot was eager to blow the Black Knightmare's torso into smithereens, yet Suzaku still couldn't pull the trigger.

"I was a fool to think you would have been an ally to join our cause Suzaku Kururugi, but apparently you've caused my allies some impatience. Therefore I shall deal with you personally."

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO BLOW UP THAT AIRCRAFT!" Immediately Suzaku fired his particle rifle straight at the Gawain, dodging right off the bat where the knightmare fired the cannons to the Lancelot while floating backwards. Something tells you this is some trap but of course it is, otherwise it wouldn't be Zero without a trap.

"COME AND FIGHT ME!" He roared as he flew towards the masked man. With the Lancelot going in pursuit, the Gawain wasn't even trying to put up a good fight, Kallen watched as Suzaku went on a chase. The Red Baron was relieved to find her rolemodel show up in the last minute, sighing for the thankfulness of Kami she wasn't dead.

* * *

EC Delta without Frank were strangely in a library, looking around the empty place with nothing to do but guard until something major happens. Herman had the pleasure of talking with Granite, asking about what was it like being on the Mainland, what stuff did you found, were the dirty human dangerous? They were like teenagers again, how convenient of them to be in a school too.

"Hey Sergeant, look at this book; History of Britannia, the survival of the fittest." Jack shouted out, chuckling at this pansy book being authored by someone with no name. The fire support soldier opened it's contents, observing a few words until he found something really out of text. Jack sat there by the rest in a fancy table where students probably read there, still reading the book in his gloved hands.

"I didn't know books intrigued you Jack. Must have some pictures in there." Doyle stated, getting a few to laugh at his joke against Jack, but he wasn't affected Jack still kept reading that book.

"No, nah man something is going on. This book is telling me the Holy Britannian Empire has established its second place on North America, OUR America by the time this Napoleon guy conquered Britain."

This gave Herman a reminder about knowledge of Pre-War America, the Revolutionary War, WWI, II yadda yadda, but about the fact Britannia established a place on America confused him to a bloody pulp.

"I don't get it, I thought Britain left our country alone after the Revolution, what happened?!" Herman asked to Jack, who was still reading about the historical moments where Britannia has earned it's reputation. Jack quickly read then turned to the next page until he found something twisting, possibly frightening.

"In this book it says in the 1820s, The Holy Britannian Empire has defeated Washington's army at the Siege of Yorktown, therefore claiming order in the 13th colonies since then..." Jack said carefully as if he were under pleasure, if his comrades wanted him to read more.

"That's bullcrap! We all know that didn't happened, the Revolutionary War told us true facts!" Doyle said as he slammed the table with his hand, clenched in rage. How could such a book insult the culture and history of Americans like these? An outrage Doyle says.

"Hold on, I find it funny to think that an event happening in the 1770s occur in the 1820s. It doesn't make sense." Sgt. Granite said in confusion yet frustration.

"That's because in here, the Brits created a calendar that set their time 55 years earlier before B.C. Guys, whatever happened to the Revolutionary War it failed, I don't know how but it just did."

"What do you mean it just did?!" Doyle yelled to his comrade as he began to express this book by almost punching it.

"Calm down Doyle, Jack, what happened after the War failed?" Sgt, Granite said calmly to both.

"*Sigh* After the Revolutionary War or Washington's Rebellion in here failed, Britannia had held America after their loss of Britain... That was in 1861, in A.D. terms this was in 1807..."

Silence sprang onto to all of them like soulless ghosts, almost believing into the junk as this implies something the Enclave never would wish to hear from its ears.

"What are you saying?" Herman asked with angst.

"Where ever we are now or when ever... I think Britannia **is** our Mainland..." The feeling of betrayal and sorrow suddenly halted as a woman suddenly barged in as she was in a hurry to find EC Delta. The Squad instantly knew who this woman was supposed as Zero told them by a set of instructions before they came to the library. Rakshata wasn't really pleased to see a couple of soldiers guard, but it did lightened her they were in a library reading a book though.

"There you are, I wonder what soldiers would go to a library in the first place?" The blonde scientist said, seeing the men dazzle on with their book they've discovered. This was certainly a chance to get to ask a question about the world right now by EC Delta, currently they didn't know what year this was, if the Brits have claimed the United States as their home then this would explain the early advanced knightmares, however they tend to lack the advancement of other stuff like weaponry, body armor, and possibly nukes as well.

"Hey you! What's the current date in the calendar?" Herman blurted out in front of EC Delta, pointing towards Rakshata in a funny gesture, our blonde Indian merely questioned the Scientist's knowledge about the world, seeing how the Enclave were very new. But Rakshata smiled calmly, closing her eyes in pity for the oblivious men.

"The Enclave doesn't know their own time? How sad, well according to the calendar in Britannian terms this would be 2017 atb. But in here, this is 1962." She stated, spooling the squad into submission, the members quickly denied this as a fact and questioned the year 1962, completely confused how the hell were the Enclave in the past? Sure it would explain the removal of the bases on the United States but when you realize you've traveled back into time you ask all sorts of crazy stuff.

"WHAT?!" Herman yelled, the very known fact this was the 1960s awed the good Doc how so much technology had advanced lately. You hear that god? They have flip phones half a century later! Ha!

"What the hell are you saying? You're telling me the nuclear war never started yet?!" Granite yelled in a mature way unlike his men going complete bonkers over the book, almost raising his hands in defense for everyone to calm down before someone starts aiming a gun at the amusing scientist.

"Nuclear war? I thought that nuclear power was too inefficient to become a super weapon?" Rakshata thought as her experience in nuclear theory never proved that there could be no such thing as a nuclear bomb. Of course due to the change of course, EC Delta or Herman at least thinks the non of the wars the involved atomic bombs never happened. Which would conclude that their whole organization possibly never existed.

'Of course!' Dr. Herman said aloud in his thoughts, no bombs, no preparation, no preparation, no organization. This explains so much that it gives poor ol Doc a headache for evening coming up with that theory.

"Guys! I don't think she's lying, this explains why Japan isn't like the Mainland back... well in our timeline. This most certainly explains why these people are clean, they weren't affected because there was no bomb." Herman explained to EC Delta. While this did led the squad to believe a bit of the facts, they still didn't believe they were in the 1960s especially when the Brits had hundreds of giant robots. Convincing the squad about timelines was useless at this rate and Herman decided to let it go for now...

"Sorry to break up this fascinating explanation for time travel but I believe this squad was to prepare your positions outside for the trap." Rakshata started her topic on her point of instructions, still waiting for the Enclave members to move out, yet all of them didn't move a muscle. The blonde scientist raised her hand to her face in utter disappointment, realizing she had to spoon feed the soldiers on the incoming enemy.

"Look, I'm going to explain this as quick as possible, please follow me and wait for the knightmare to arrive. Once captured, you are to guard it. Is that so hard for you soldiers to understand?" She asked harshly. EC Delta nodded respectively, as a line formation formed behind the delighted woman, Herman watched the occupants patrolling across the hallways with weapons different from the standard conventional gun.

For a while, the squad and the two scientists found their chosen spot where this knightmare was supposed to be, all of them were on a large balcony where another pair of people with lab coats met them with pleasure.

"So I'm assuming this is where the knightmare will be located?" Sgt. Granite asked .

"Precisely, the Lancelot will be here at any moment once our friend brings him to the right spot." She said with an excited smile, after our blonde Black Knight implied a knightmare coming to the right. Herman quickly gave out a glee and watched for anything suspenseful far away. For a while silence appeared across the balcony as there was no sign for the knightmare anywhere. Herman's hopes of seeing this knightmare dropped slightly, until it actually skyrocketed once he saw black and white from the distance above the school.

Then the great and mighty Gawain once again returned to the spotlight as the Lancelot was on its trail. It's immense speed clearly made the black knightmare's float system pale in comparison, just in time for the Gawain to suddenly pull a hostage situation by a large window seen by all eight members. Herman giggled inside like a school girl, struggling to control his scream of finally seeing a robot float up like that.

How and when does these people get these kind of machines so complicated and vast in the system make one of these? If the book was true then there must have done their homework on research to develop such a magnificent machine. Rakshata watched the male doctor have his jaw to the ground like a child wanting to pet the family dog. The female blonde chuckled and continued to watch the Gawain make its daring move against its rival.

"What's that knightmare doing?" Sgt. Granite asked in a serious manner, speculating who will get first shoot, the sergeant eyed on the Gawain as it held his left arm high to the large window beside it.

"COWARD!" The white knight yelled to his known and forever will be nemesis in disdain any negative word Suzaku could think of that smite the masked man, the eight spectators on the balcony were curious. What was that black knightmare up to? Sgt. Granite realized if the Gawain misses its first shot towards the white knightmare then it'll be all over for the pilot in one slice. Suzaku despised the man of miracles, his patience was wearing thin to the point of murder. Yet something was holding him back from doing so, his eyes ran towards the people behind the large window.

Zero pointed at those exact people right now, devilishly wanting to pull out those harken fingers, a feature the masked man never displayed since the massacre.

"Don't worry, all it takes is a little bait for the dog then everything is set." Rakshata answered to the sergeant, who briefly stared at both machines. Silence grew then just when anybody didn't know the white knightmare shouted out the masked man's name and charged forward. Hadron cannons were fired. One second away.

"ZERO!" the Lancelot deactivated it's float system automatically setting on foot to attack the Gawain while it finished the blast beam. All it takes is a simple press, *Click

. Suddenly the Lancelot halted in its rampage, there where mines around the knightmare, something Suzaku didn't know of because of his whiny tantrum against Zero. The mines grew a certain light green, meant to deactivate any sakuradite electronics from turning on. Right now the white knightmare caught the bait like a fish, falling for one of Zero's gambits once again, Kururugi was now trapped, his knightmare was no longer able to fight without those mines destroyed. He was good as dead.

EC Delta was awestruck, especially the doc. In order for Zero to make his move he needed time to make, his solution were the familiar hostages behind the window. Then when all of a sudden Suzaku moved in, Gawain moved in place for someone to trigger the mines, an easy thing to do when you're in berserk mode.

Rakshata giggled in victory, screaming for supremacy in her mind. She finally captured the Lancelot, the super prototype that caused so much trouble for the Black Knights was now falling into her own literally and metaphorically good hands.

"Oh how I love stealing people's work, it brightens my day to see such a fine work of art standing right there in front of me. Zero, you better remember your promise." Rakshata said excitedly to the Gawain.

"Yes, the machine is all yours Rakshata. I'll be on my way to the Bureau Suzaku Kururugi, farewell."

And so, the Gawain floated back to where it started once again, beating the white knightmare by a stunt move Zero planned all along if Suzaku were to appear on the battlefield. And it worked, to say the least that is. Suzaku cursed the man of miracles with the biggest middle finger people can ever do as Zero and C2 flew away from the academy. Things have been going well for Tohdoh until they charge in on the Bureau, because well, that's were the struggle comes...

* * *

The Holy Swords Gekkas including Tohdohs' huddled up in an arrow formation, just up ahead with the main building. Behind the five were an army in the thousands filled with Burais and captured Sutherlands along with a couple of armored trucks, even infantry without knightmares had joined the fight with the Black Knights.

Vertibirds were already preparing to do another attack on the building right near the G-1, Autumn had a clear vision what the battle would go out act just when Tohdoh's army immediately charges in, turning to the frontline while those Elite Britannians he heard on the radio defended the area. So far other sectors around Japan were close to mixed victors, soon to become insurrectionists territory once the peacekeepers die out.

Autumn was bent on capturing that governmental building, he had all the tools and men he needed to finish that wish come true. Only time will tell what faction will last in the night...

Colonel Autumn immediately entered the hangar room where the G-1 stored a very advanced yet familiar knightmare he encountered before. He had watched the pony tailed knightmare from the very start where it was captured. From the Oil Rig to here now, Autumn never thought this was the moment he hated to take part...


	13. Chapter 13: The Black Knight Falls Pt 2

…

**:/= 3:05 A.M.- Location: Area 11- Operation: Black Rebellion  
**P**ayload Status ... OK  
Loading Hardware ... OK  
Launch Hardware ... OK **

**Logging off. God Bless The Enclave!**

"All forces have surrounded the area, Enclave infantry confirmed the presence of an air raid around this sector, it's best if we should fall back Lt Colonel Tohdoh." Chiba said beside the Lt Colonel, hiding the fact she was worried her comrades fates were sealed once she said the Britannian fleet will bomb the whole Black Knight army in short words basically.

"No, I've contacted Zero, he should be here in any minute right now. We need to focus on the Bureau while the Gawain will destroy the Britannian fleet." Tohdoh stated.

"But Colonel, what if Zero doesn't arrive in time before the air raid gets here! It's suicide if we charge right now, defenses are set up in the building. The only defense we have is cover." Asahina interrupted.

"Then we use that to our advantage, retreating isn't an option right now. This is the last opportunity to strike now!" Tohdoh ended, as all radio turned on and gave out static to welcome another knightmare in the fight.

"Then we should probably get rid of those said defenses on the Bureau, that will make your army have less stress before you know it." The lovable southern voice said through the comm, angst to going through with piloting a very complex machine while acting as commander.

"What? Who is this? State your name!" Tohdoh demanded as he was oblivious to this unwelcome guest on Black Knight communication, clearly the modern samurai was in no mood to question an unknown man suggestion. The Britannian fleet was gaining on them quick so he'll have to speak fast.

"This is Colonel Autumn, leader of the Enclave Fleet. I suggest you diverge your whole army into the enemy's defenses while the vertibirds will eliminate them for you. Without their defenses, this battle will be easy as shooting a ghoul on its feet."

Autumn stated, his location was disclosed to the Black Knights, predicting he'll will probably be in one of the vertibirds and get shot down by slash harkens. The Holy Swords didn't trust Richardson when he was around so why should they trust another member from that organization?

"You do realize a Britannian fleet is coming directly into the Bureau? Your vertibirds will probably be destroyed within their sight." Tohdoh said. Doubting the reliability of an aircraft from experience when the modern samurai blew a helicopter with no effort after the Stadium Masscare. They just can't do anything within a knightmare battle.

"You said it yourself, Zero will be here right? Then everything I've worked for won't be a waste after all. All I require is your cooperation. Without cooperation this army is good as dead." Autumn said, he admitted this wasn't going to be easy in the first chance the Britannians get. But with determination and skill, these results won't be so severe after all. Tohdoh also hated to admit this Colonel was probably the only one who can prevent major casualties from the Black Knight army, despite his hatred after their previous takeover at the submarine, the Black Knight member was in a desperate situation here.

"Alright, we'll create a diversion... All forces! Engage to the Bureau, destroy any Britannian you see and fight to your last breath!"

**(You better put on your headsets, because this soundtrack will complete your reading experience)**

**(OST- The Dark Knight- Molossus)**

The Bureau's forces consisted of Sutherlands and the Royal Gloucesters, turrets were all around the building and threw a hail load of gunfire everywhere! Burais charged towards the edge of the debris. Using their slash harkens to greatly pull up the knightmare's weight, then loading their assault weapons and unleashing literal hell on the remaining Britannian force. The Black Knights and the main opposing force exchanged thousands if not millions of bullets towards each other with devastating effect.

Countless soldiers, mainly the Black Knights were being slaughtered with ease as the defensive line held extreme weaponry capable of blowing a vertibird to bits if many turrets targeted one all at once. I could hear someone crying inside their Burai hearing the hundreds of gunshots echoing through the settlement. Even below wasn't safe from the amount of gunfire the Burais were hit with. Explosions appeared everywhere probably covering the member's interfaces with smoke, this decreases the army's ability to fight their opponents, proving Autumn's prediction this was gonna be a difficult plan.

"All vertibirds, maintain a low-altitude level above the Black Knights! Destroy the Building's turrets at all the available firepower you have in your possession!" Autumn said in his newly equipped knightmare ready to fight dozen of Britannians through the debris.

As the Colonel ran through many buildings with his trusty advanced machine, he spotted several squads of Burais firing at many Sutherlands and Gloucesters. The enemies were covered by fallen pieces from a broken building, shooting at any vulnerable Black Knights who were out in the open attacking horrendously.

Ares, the name Autumn came up with for his personal knightmare after it's capture quickly went to a hidden decayed barrier only a yard away from the superior forces. The Ares was now able to frank the Britannians while they fired at the crippled squad using their standardized machine guns. Autumn grinned for the first time in years and attempted to unleash two heavily armored guns holstered inside the knightmare's sides. His style of fighting was ranged combat, using two huge revolvers the size of a frame's head to vanquish his enemies in a firefight.

The Colonel was surprised to find his weapon of choice inside the cargo the Ares was kept in. With all that training the good Doc put him through, the Ares made it's move by running towards the Britannians full speed. Raising the revolvers to their right position on the targets, pulling the triggers, the guns let out a loud sound, automatically exploding the Britannian knightmare's heads one by one. Another burst load basically exploded the torsos of the poor soldiers while Ares slid across the street to find the squads of Black Knights in bad state.

"Who the hell are you?! You- You're n-not gonna shoot us are you?" One member said nervously as they all couldn't afford to do another firefight like this.

"Remain calm soldiers, those who aren't able to fight fall back, otherwise stick with me and you'll live!" Autumn shouted through Ares, receiving some nods on good conditioned Burais. After that Autumn's squad was formed, taking care of the firefights on ground while Tohdoh's army took care of the Bureau.

Vertibirds suddenly flew up and formed an arrow formation just like the army behind them, adjusting their copters once they've spotted the 20mm turrets. The fleet unleashed an extensive amount of mini-nukes across the platforms and the amount of Royal Guards they've destroyed, following the room-radius explosions that formed. A set of Britannians were swept away by an arsenal of bombs. Causing the ground to crumble by the sheer power of a mini-nuke. With the Sutherland army crippled temporarily, the turrets noticed the presence of the fleet attacking their allies. Defender turrets targeted the Fleet with extreme caution, firing large quantities at Autumn's men.

"We're starting to get hit really bad!" A pilot attacking the Bureau cried out, feeling the intensity of dying by the turrets once his vertibird reached critical damage from incoming Gloucester and turret fire.

"Flank them from the sides, do not let the enemy destroy the Enclave fleet!" Tohdoh demanded as his Custom Gekka waved his chainsword around another Sutherland in front of enemy lines near the streets along with his comrades finishing off a batch of squadrons from surpassing their perimeter.

...

"Another round of missile towards your ass coming right up!" An Enclave soldier shouted out from a roof as she launched an explosive projectile continuously until a Gloucester was destroyed from the impact the missile held, the Black Knights cleaned the floor while Fire support teams still fired at hostiles on street corners.

Above the Bureau was Zero, the man of miracles lifting the heavy weight off the Enclave's backs as it fired another round of his main weapons towards an incoming Britannian air fleet, seeking to cause an air raid on ground. Causing hundreds of explosions on air repeating the same thing the masked man had done before, before both companions knew it the remaining air fleet was single-highhandedly defeated by one floating knightmare who solved a major problem in the Black Rebellion.

"It seems the battle has turned in favor of us..." Zero muttered to himself, as he watched down towards the thousands of men fighting for one cause.

"Vertibirds 13, 20, and 15 are down! We're definitely taking too much overwhelming firepower!" A pilot reported hopelessly, his vertibird fired its nose-mounted laser gun on one of the built-in turrets straight at the Bureau with precise accuracy. The pilot wished this operation wasn't his final moment but it looks like he'll be joining one of the victims soon.

Autumn clenched his hand while holding the controls on his knightmare as he heard the report on the Bureau. 20 vertibirds remaining, this was definitely a bad sign.

"Permission to fire the Bureau with Mini-nukes is a go, let's end this battle once and for all!" Autumn commanded, the vertibird fleet were clear to nuke the defensive turrets and simply unleash the first Enclave airstrike that has ever been seen by man to this year.

20 vertibirds in arrow formation launched dozen of bombs ready to explode on the poor Britannians. Like a catapult launching a huge boulder, these nuclear footballs had fired with immense speed, soldiers on all three factions watched as these beautiful weapons of mass destruction hit the Bureau's walls with such extraordinary power. Joyful noise the nukes created were music to the pilots ears, satisfied almost all the turrets were obliterated with no effort by the vertibirds themselves.

"What's going on at the Bureau?!" Sugiyama asked dumbfounded, firing a dozen shots towards hostiles while hiding behind a building block with special forces aiding him elsewhere.

"The Bureau's defenses are destroyed, we must hold out longer before Princess Cornelia can evacuate immediately!" An elite Britannian said urgently, his effective skill and accuracy proved to be a tough nut to crack from incoming fire, of course that was expected from a Glaston Knight, Cornelia's elite.

The Bureau's forces are decreasing by the minute, their major weaponry on the building has crashed the Britannians strength significantly, Guilford and the Glaston Knights couldn't rely on their performance alone, reinforcement or non their last defense; the Bureau was bound to be taken over.

"NO! It's our duty to protect her majesty from the Black Knights, incoming hostiles are swarming through the streets. We must retreat immediately and get to the Governmental Bureau!" The Glaston Knights continued to fire at their enemies, desperation grew full measures that likely ruled in favor of the Black Knights.

...

"Clear the streets, HOLD THE LINE!" With lack of manpower, Burais and Enclave soldiers were too overwhelmed at the advantaged Gloucesters, both faction got in too late and they happened to find a dozen coming to hit the G-1, they prepped a stale barricade. The soldiers hardly heard anything when firing at the same time. Noise dominated the area, colored Sutherlands quickly exchanged when the exact moment was right, each side took casualties fast.

"We need to leave now! They're gonna tear us apart if we hold out longer!" A Burai yelled, his friends just died right beside if as they came out from their barricade and attacked the closest Britannian they could see.

"Wait for the signal, Fire support will be coming!"

Just then, a infantry unit saw a building by their weakened barricade, he knew something would happen on the top roof using binoculars fit to his eyes. The fire support units clearly spotted on the building, probably a least yards away. Launching three missiles, right towards the opposing side winning. The Burais saw the massive explosion erupt, now's the time to strike. Every single knightmare on the barricade blasted the distracted Britannians with their available weapons recruits can get.

The barricade was now safe, the gunfire died out slowly once Fire support radioed in the all-clear. The Black Knight member stood from cover, searching for remaining hostile.

Autumn's misfit squad quickly spotted Guilford and the Glaston Knights fighting off cannon folder from the debris, exploding Burais with spare missiles on their backs. Autumn watched the Black Knight wave fight off the elite force, their inferior abilities proved the opposing side no ordinary soldier matched their unique power they process on a fight.

"Those Glaston Knights are too dangerous, you saw what they did to our allies!" A militia unit shouted.

Before the Colonel could respond with a clever answer, Autumn switched on his Enclave comm, with confusion from the pilots he suddenly commanded his 20 vertibirds to search and destroy hostiles all over the debris and streets. This was it, a fight with a worthy opponent. No turning back now...

"These so called knights are just like any other soldier out there... They're just better."

Guilford and his men slaughtered the remaining Burai squads from the offensive, watching the smoke come out from his assault rifle once he finished the last enemy with the premises. He exhaled a sign of relief and commanded the Glaston Knights to fall back to the Bureau with caution as the Black Knights are probably turning the tide of battle as of now.

"Lord Guilford! Up above!" A Britannian yelled as he saw the strange enemy approach not through the streets but on top of a building! Guilford quickly noticed and spotted the Ares making its sudden move as it jumped, firing a load of magnum once Ares fell to the ground. Several Burais took action by launching a few mini rockets at the Britannians, helping the Colonel's combat advantage.

"A challenger appears by surprise?! Coward!" Guilford shouted to Autumn, immediately aiming point-blank once he was 10 feet away from Cornelia's protector. Both fired at the same time, however only hitting fallen objects from the wreckage.

"The element of surprise is most favorable to soldiers who have common sense in the battlefield!" Ares stood near the Royal Gloucester. Autumn took the chance to smite the knight by raising his second revolver to the Gloucester's factsphere head, almost having the success of destroying Guilford's knightmare as the Colonel's right handgun was shot off by one of the Glaston Knights. Autumn needed to dodge quick, he suddenly pulled out another weapon on the right side of Ares's thick thigh. Revealing a very special chainblade similar to the "Ripper"

Fire support units near the battle had helped their Colonel by attacking the enemy using mortars, all attempted to distract the Brits so the Ares can make a hit. Their efforts were at least good enough to have Autumn to strike the Royal Cloucester's chest using his chainblade. The royal Britannian gritted his teeth.

Guilford unleashed his maser sword from his back and charged in to collide his sword with Autumn's chainblade, intensive heat and thrust had both weapons overwhelm each other for victory, both high ranked officers were equally matched to win, only true skill determines who will live throughout this day.

"Tell me, your knightmare is clearly superior and unique than the Black Knights, what business do you have with Zero to attack the Bureau?!" Guilford shouted as he still raged war with the Colonel's melee weapon.

"My orders come directly from the President of the United States. I swore my allegiance to my country and this operation will not stop until I say so!" Autumn yelled out.

"Then that makes us both!" Guilford finished the faithful argument between one's county, showing your loyalty no matter how you do it. Cornelia's personal knight held his sword by one hand still and quickly revealing his standard machine gun to the Colonel. The battle ended with an unknown victor right now...

...

Meanwhile the firefights at the Bureau had hundreds of Burais even painted Sutherlands marching their way to victory as they fired in a professional manner in line formation. All factions used their maximum weaponry to their fullest. Reckless fighting cost each side many members, the Bureau shown damaged wreckage from the looks it had gotten from the mini-nuke bombing. Probably 80% of the Britannian defenses were completely shattered due to barrage.

Tohdoh and his team were having a good time once they've turned the Royal Guard's advantage straight into the garbage. The roof up at the Bureau was a similar case except this led to an unexpected princess to attack the masked man using superior agility. Until Zero pulled a fast one before the attack as he noticeably had Dalton back him up somehow. To summarize the fight, it was not good for the viceroy of Area 11. She laid there in a puddle of her own blood outside of her disabled personal Gloucester.

Cornelia gritted her teeth, feeling the unbearable pain she felt from the impact her personal knight had thrown. Blood fazed her vision, making her skin tone pale as a side effect from losing too much. The person who hated the most just like Suzaku was Zero and there he was right now, standing there to pity the viceroy in a declaration of defeating her using his brilliant mind instead of brutal tactics.

The lady of war had realized even with her loyal subjects and superior firepower, two strategists like Zero, Tohdoh, this mysterious Colonel that cost the entire governmental building's defenses she heard from the Glaston Knights was able to claim most of her soldier's lives. And now she laid by, not even regretting her decision of fighting off Zero, the one who killed her sister. All she hoped for were her brother Schneizel's fleet to visit Area 11 once she heard a report on reinforcements from her collaborators.

Zero retracted his helmet from behind once again, lifting the apparel with his right hand, shocking the Princess up to eleven for what's about to come, all in all, Cornelia was truly speechless.

…

EC Delta currently awaited for the major news on the Bureau, right now they were bored out of their mind, guarding the Lancelot while someone inside a Burai was tuning his large blow torch in order to crack that cockpit open since the white knight outright refused to leave. Sgt. Granite paced himself, watching any student or staff leaving the school without clearance to do so. Flash was still on the same balcony checking for enemies with his standard sniper rifle. Then Frank did what he always did as the main enforcer as the Presidential bodyguard.

Oblivious to them a Black Knight member ran towards to the squad as Herman watched the Lancelot up close.

"We have a situation that involves an important person in our organization, it's urgent!" This generic man said holding his sub-machine gun up close.

"What about it?" Doyle asked, unable to care about someone in the Black Knights chain of command. Sgt. Granite turned to the stressed out recruit speaking to his soldier, the member begged for aid from the Enclave. Everyone noticed this hysterical reaction, deciding to answer the call seeing how they had nothing entertaining to find.

"Our second-in-command Ohgi has been shot by an unknown accomplice! We need the Enclave to look for Ohgi's perpetrator and bring her to the school if they have the chance!"

"Look pal, we were told to guard this knightmare from the Brits that's all. We don't need to get in anyone elses business looking for an assassin. Got that?" Doyle answered harshly, before he could do further damage, Sgt. Granite pushed his teammate gently out of view, stepping in front of the crazed Black Knight.

"Relax, Doyle and Jack will do the searching, I'm sure they are 'extremely grateful' are we now gentlemen?" The sergeant said with a stern glance towards the said professionals, Doyle responded with body language, probaby speaking 'What the hell Sarge' towards his superior like that. With Doyle smacking his lips underneath his chicken-like helmet. Jack and the annoyed technician started their scroll around the school, searching for this woman the Black Knights wanted to capture.

"If there's any medical equipment you can find please do so, we are running low on bandages already!" The Black Knight hurried inside to find the fatally injured Ohgi, believing this was a major problem his organization is going to face if untreated.

Dr. Herman noticed something about low bandages, he sadly left the Lancelot all by itself standing there while Doc took Doyle's place. "Did someone say running low on bandages?" Herman asked pleasantly, smiling at the situation yet another chance to prove himself useful to the group.

"Yeah." Granite answered, not knowing Herman's presence which shocked Sarge and took a few steps back, observing Dr. Herman plead to help the second-in-command of Zero's group.

"Let me guest, you're a doctor?" The soldier predicted the honorable Doctor's profession with no effort when the introduction he gave to Herman reminded him there was a title in his name. Granite raised his arm up high, giving a little scratch on the helmet to show his uncertainly about Herman's medical skills.

"Well technically a Doctor's aide but that still counts for good ol Albert Herman here right?" The aide chuckled nervously. Herman didn't like to remember the fact he accidentally severed a soldier's hand by a laser testing procedure in an infection growth, but someone going to have to let go of their past eventually...

"Go ahead." Sgt. Granite said. Albert brightened up and hurried to follow the Black Knight entering the building where the ballistics wounded victim was located. Unfortunately this eccentric man brought no medical case, the sergeant had hoped the second-in-command didn't need that much stitches or whatever complex procedure.

Already knowing what the Doctor really is and capable of, Granite expected Ohgi to have one arm left and 2 livers missing...

Misbehaved students disobeying orders from the Black Knights watched the two men talking in their conversation. Seemingly Rivalz observed the conversation end quickly once the man in a lab coat skipped towards the academy for something. This weird looking soldier shook his head in relief and watched the Lancelot right there. Meters away.

"I still can't believe they've got Suzaku trapped in there, I don't even know how we're gonna bust him out with those men around." Someone said

"Looks like they're using devices around the Lancelot to disable it. If we could distract them, we could use something to bust Suzaku out of there, like a rock." The feminine voice said clearly to the boy's ear. This was a very stupid risky thing to do when you've encountered a dangerous heavily armored man from the distance. Of course that's just the lesser once the three saw something behind the Lancelot. It looked brown green, arm-like from the looks of it.

"What's that thing coming from the Lancelot?" Another female said quietly hidden from the bushes just like her friends were. Unknown what about to happen, the student better prepare their stomachs because they just saw right was a freaking 12 foot mutant on their school campus.

With a fucking gun.

And a knife.

And heavily armored.

The gang completely dismissed the idea to go out there and be decoy, this behemoth out of no where changed the student's minds in an instant. Once they've saw Horrigan in the picture, all eyes and mouths became a much realistic reaction of how you see a giant spider in your room jumping at your face. In other words, the students soiled themselves.

"Wh-What... Wh-What the hell is that...?" The male voice asked in the most helpless most frightened tone, the other would rather not question that thing's existence. The worst had come to them as the boy's flip phone rung. This student quickly tried to answer the phone so it won't attract more noise. Sadly it already attracted someone.

"Lelouch, now's not the time." The student said quietly, holding his advanced phone close to his face.

"What? No she's still at the clubhouse, we're only a few feet away. Wait hold on!" The boy's phone conversation ended as the caller decided to turn off his flip phone for some reason. Suddenly it was too late for rescue, the students faced a very big gun aimed at them with a look of nervousness mixed with being frightened in your entire life.

"**Move your asses right now before I count to three.**" Frank Horrigan threatened to the students, as he heard the boy's flip phone rung in it's selected tune, a natural sense came to Frank once he heard the ringtone from afar. Due to his cybernetics he got implanted in him by the eggheads back in the Oil Rig he was an elephant when it came to hearing things.

All three took their fates of being captured slowly, accepting their losses and really wished they've taken the situation more seriously. Once their true faces were revealed … wait a minute these are the same people before! Rivalz, Milly, and Shirley all standing right there. The gang's expressions had the exact horrified look when they all got pointed with a huge gun, that is when it's pretty knightmare-sized for a regular weapon a soldier can use.

"Y-ou're, You're not gonna hurt us, right?" Shirley asked to her best efforts as she dearly wanted to scream up to the mountains. This man clearly had a voice, a monstrous one at that. The club members could barely raise their hands up in a sign of surrender, shaking from head to toe. Frank chuckled, still aiming his custom prototype gun at the innocent children with disgust. "**No, I won't hurt you, just executing you for disobeying will do just fine.**" Frank said with satisfaction at the chance to kill some muties on sight. He thought his excuses would always justify killing people who were a threat to the nation. Ever since he walked in the wasteland was he considered the most dangerous thing to humanity...

"Please, we'll do anything you ask, give you anything if you want there's nothing noble about killing!" Milly yelled, a yell so bravely so pleaded it just wasn't her style to react in this situation. She was always a laid back person but now as head of the President of the Student Council Milly needed to calm herself and realize there are students in danger. If the army can't do anything about this then she'll take this into her own hands.

"**Who said anything about being noble? It's my responsibility to uphold law and order... through any means necessary.**" With their last breaths, the Student Council braced for the worst death of all once Frank Horrigan the Brute held his burst gun towards the first person he aimed for, his trigger finger aching to press down, with last thoughts Milly immediately desperately for that matter protected the people she loved...

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sgt. Granite shouted only one meter away from the four, in a unexpected surprise Granite watched the huge mutant soldier himself try to execute a pack of kids. Horrigan turned his head towards the Sergeant as did the Student Council once their final days were delayed slightly.

"**This is Secret Service business here, this is no concern to EC Company's elite.**" Frank Horrigan hissed at Granite, both never did got to get along whenever they've cross paths.

"Killing these kids aren't gonna prove anything but waste test subjects. You know that." Granite said. In response Frank lowered down his left arm equipped with his weapon of choice. And faced the Sergeant to a stare down.

"**They're enemies of the U.S. Government, they need to be killed.**"

"Do that while you're fighting soldiers, not in a civilian populated area." Granite stated, the Student Council watched the two soldier arguing about order whether to judge their fates. Hopelessly there was nothing they could do now until someone can saved them. Then suddenly the Burai with the blow torch halted its progress once it saw Lancelot opening it's cockpit, revealing Suzaku Kururugi standing up what is right.

Everybody including his friends watched the hero stood near on his knightmare.

"**Well if it isn't the one back on the Island.**" Horrigan stated, faking his polite gesture towards the white knight, which by the way Suzaku ignored. He was most definitely surprised when he saw the same soldiers from Kamine Island, especially in Ashford Academy out of all locations. The fact they've haven't fought off with one of the Black Knights's Burai gave the white knight a clue something is off...

"Why is your organization here in the first place?! Why are you working for the Black Knights!?" Suzaku demanded furiously to the giant soldier. Unfazed by such anger growing inside of the young boy, Horrigan treated him like dirt, sadly he couldn't raised his gun slowly because he's being watched by Granite as the babysitter.

"**I would tell you, but sadly it seems like you don't qualify to be a member for the Enclave. Didn't they tell you? No muties allowed.**" Frank Horrigan deadpanned.

"I do not have time for your games! Tell me where Zero is NOW!"

"**You are really getting on my nerves, you know I've heard a lot about you in that knightmare once the President took over, how does one man become so dangerous, yet acts like a goddamn brat that won't shut up?**" Frank Horrigan called the white knight off, the Student Council attempted to resist the urge to help our their beloved friend but as they all could see, getting your hands raised to the top doesn't help.

"No one has to get hurt around here, get back in your cockpit and stay there until the Docs salvage this knightmare. Acting like a knight in shining armor won't do nothing." Sgt. Granite suggested to Suzaku as professional he can be to a squad.

Suddenly, everyone literally heard a hissing noise coming, more like an animal screaming or something. Both Enclave soldiers heard a noise so angry, they turned rapidly and rescue came to the spotlight. Well it's really a cat hissing towards Horrigan, a warning the cat gave to the Walking Apocalypse.

"The hell? What's a cat doing here on Japan?" The Sergeant said, his facts mixed up by real facts from the wasteland seeing how the Oil Rig's archives have no mention of seeing cats in the mainland, but in Japan? He must be taking chems.

"**What the hell is a cat?**" Horrigan asked dumbfounded, then another strange thing happened once again as both soldiers heard a loud whistle. Rotating to the balcony, both assumed it was Flash's doing to get their attention to him. Flash the quiet sniper looked up and pointed his left index finger into a view they will never forget.

Light sprang toward the area like a pack of stage lights, like some mysterious god decided to brighten up the school and scared the Enclave with its almighty power to reveal an aircraft almost the size of the whole school buildings. All occupants watched the floating aircraft lower it's weight down the Ashford Academy, a UFO the soldier thought in their minds.

"GOOD NEWS EVERYONE!" A joyful smug person said throughout the campus, his loud voice surprised Frank and Granite but not Milly, oh yes Milly knew the eccentric attitude the speaker had made every Black Knight or Enclave listen to him ramble. It's as if the familiar man taunted our main 'heroes'.

"I really must be taking psycho because that is one big motherfucking spaceship I'm seeing right now!" Granite yelled with the top of his lungs on Mt. Everest, his hands shook, his legs weren't seen shaking due to his auto rotators on his power armor but he still got frightened by the aircraft hovering through.

"The Avalon..." Suzaku muttered to himself, amazed his research team usually named the "Camelot" have actually arrived to see the same aircraft back on the Island again. Now this will sure be hope and avenge after all...

"**Call for backup, those vertibirds need to be shipped out or else this has been all for nothing.**" Frank Horrigan said unaffected by the scenery he spotted above, although he does know what 's gonna happen next if they don't get out of here soon. Granite and the other unnamed Enclave soldiers quickly ran to their assigned vertibirds. Then everything changed when the Britannians attacked...

One Sutherlands look-a-like flew across the campus rapidly, its extraordinary speed compared to the vertibirds made them inferior. Incredible amount of power fire sprang towards the vertibirds with mediocre accuracy, this would be really a good time to take cover.

"Damn it, take cover!" Sgt. Granite immediately used the vertibirds as covering fire, hopefully this acts as a good shield whenever he's still not dead every shot per second. Frank Horrigan sprinted to the sergeant in cover. The giant turned and watched the three students of the Council skedaddle somewhere safe, believing their work is no longer pragmatic.

The odd-colored Sutherland descended down to the ground withdrew its weight unable to to aim properly. Once the impact from the landing finished, Frank Horrigan immediately ran to his best efforts as a giant super mutant towards the Sutherland 5 meters away. Granite could see how Frank reacts when there's someone bigger than him.

"Horrigan get back here you're gonna get shot you idiot!" The Sarge shouted to the Agent, Flash threw large amount of rounds with his sniper at the unidentified Sutherland rescusing the Lancelot, causing some minor dents caving in the chest or its robotic limbs.

"**NO DAMN MACHINE IS GOING TO MAKE ME RETREAT!**" Frank roared his baritone voice yelled so much his anger could be compared to someone very green and mean. Wreck-It Horrigan ran to the heroic Sutherland, furious than ever.

Once the Sutherland formed a shocking expression cartoon style, it fired some rounds at our mutant, only to have one bullet hit the mutant's armor, making a large dent towards Frank's chest hardly pushing him away from the shockwave. Yet he still runs after, what a champ. With one foot away from the trigger, Frank Horrigan no less embraced the Sutherland for a wrestle match, grabbing its metal legs with such effective strength coming from the 12 foot mutant. Just with the look on Granite's face, Frank Horrigan immediately used all his rage, cybernetics, abilities, and strength to literally slam the Sutherland off its feet.

Knocking the knightmare down, Frank climbed where the chest is located and began to pull out his large knife almost bigger than himself. With no hesitation he stabbed the Sutherland on the neck area, hearing the sensation of electrical haywire going on in there.

Another stab was urgent until the Sutherland made a move, it quickly moved, activating a similar method the Lancelot used to reflect firepower only to arrive before the knife met the Sutherland's chest. Despite his force over metal, the shield clearly had the advantage of protection. With sudden moves the Sutherland barely had the view-point of seeing those mines disabling the Lancelot. It raised its weapon and fired straight towards them.

Exploding continuously every shot until all were gone. Short seconds had our white knightmare activated with no electrical flaws from the deactivation, systems were completely fine. The incapacitated Sutherland used its arms while Frank was distracted by the Lancelot, the Sutherland quickly slapped him with the left arm after the shields faded away. Making him travel across a distance not too far.

"FRANK! Withdraw from the fight, one is already bad enough but two is asking for a death wish!" Sgt. Granite radioed it to our fallen giant, his arrogant yet hateful attitude towards the knightmare made him redundant to Granite's orders. However two was asking for something he gotta give that to the Squad Leader. Horrigan retreated to some place else where the knightmares couldn't find him, something he HATED to do, but necessary however.

…

Suzaku Kururugi once again controlled his knightmare, now that his rescuer saved it from capture. To his view, those soldiers evacuated once Suzaku was released from the mines. The white knight didn't know what happened to the giant but it can be presumed he was killed while the Sutherland pushed him away. Now that was over he had to thank the mysterious person that saved the Student Council from execution.

"Thanks Ms. Cecile, are your systems still functional for combat?" Suzaku said gratefully.

"All built-in systems are okay once that... thing punctured the factsphere system and the head. But I am able to fire, that's still in check." The research woman from the festival said. Or rather Cecile, who survived the attack by Frank Horrigan's knife. After she slapped him effortlessly, Cecile managed to rise back on her feet.

"Unlock your fuel hatch. Your energy filler will be replaced." She instructed, Lancelot's back or outer cockpit below retracted it's hatch, revealing what is known as an energy filler powered by sakurdite. The used energy filler elected from the Lancelot, being replaced by a new one by Cecile's Sutherland. Then getting a brand new spare arm harvested from a spare Sutherland, clearing the compatibility check.

Once the Lancelot was ready to go, countless amount of Black Knights even some Enclave infantry spawning around the corner behind Suzaku and Cecile.

"Are you sure you're able to fight Ms. Cecile?" Suzaku asked.

"Me and Lloyd will take care of this. Don't worry, just find Zero." She said calmly.

"Thank you for everything, please take care of Ashford Academy while I'm gone. These people I've encountered are up to something and I'm about to find out..." Suzaku said thankfully, his Lancelot ascended to the skys like going to heaven in a literal sense. Rakshata and a lot of supporting character saw the white knightmare shine upon this dark night, flying away to find Zero.

Dr. Herman cheerfully walked outside while he was done fixing Ohgi using a simple stimpack, forgetting the fact the bullet is still inside his right side. Once he had opened his eyes to see everything was in utter chaos. The Lancelot was gone, all factions are exchanging gunfire, the good Doc looked up at the sky seeing a large aircraft. His mouth opened wide and trembled.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!"

…

A signal appeared on the interface, Suzaku looked over and read it as a private channel coming from somewhere. He decided to answer and pick up the call, static came out and opened a weakened voice also hearing explosions and gunfire.

"Ku-Kururugi... the Black Knights... have crippled our defenses, our forces are decreasing by the second... My men have failed me..."

"Viceroy Cornelia!" Suzaku said aloud while traveling to the settlement, shocked to find her brillant mind crumbled to his rival's forces like this. The question is how though?

"I don't know where is Guilford or the Glaston Knights... but I can only assume they're still fighting... There's not much time... Kamine Island that's where Zero is, if you truly are Euphie's knight then please clear her name... *Cough*"

…

"Yes your highness I will..." Suzaku ended the private channel, Cornelia was finally thankful to have an irregular help her out, in these times she didn't like it but as a last resort she needed to put the white knight to good use. After Zero's show its best Suzaku can end the blood shed and kill the Leader of the Black Knights. Her eyes saw black boots right in front of her face, seeing the man whose role is not known.

"I'm surprised you put up a good fight in here, knowing your men at war while piloting my own machine, you must be quite the fighter." Autumn strictly told the Princess, looking down upon her was an insult to her pride and royal status. She already hated the man.

"I don't know who you are but, clearly you have a lot of guts to, smite me like this..." Cornelia said slowly as the aching pain grew stronger and stronger, weakening her into passing out. Autumn kneel down with no respect, seeing the lady of war's cold bloody face eye-to-eye, smirking.

"You no longer have any authority over the Bureau now, your elite are captured, your entire force are just cannon folder now that the vertibirds obliterated most. Admit it, you've lost..." The Colonel stated proudly, it was definitely true, while Tohdoh fought most of Britannians defenses on the frontlines, Autumn had another important role by defeating most street patrols and turning out that he lived to capture the Guilford and the Glaston Knights by pulling off a cunning plan.

Taking advantage of his pilots search and destroy tactic had made him proud about back up.

"You may... have your air power, but you've only caused an annoyance across our empire... Once reinforcements get here, the Black Knights will be annihilated and order will return to Area 11..." Cornelia said, the smug Autumn was quickly confused to the lady of war's warning about reinforcements, hell a Empire was clearly our of her mind. Did Britain truly rose from the ashes after 200 years? Autumn thought. He was already afraid of seeing a fleet come to Raven Rock or the Oil Rig for that.

"What empire?! Your forces are gone. Japan is the only place left Britain has to migrate, is that correct or not?!" Autumn demanded, yet the fallen Princess gave out a weakened chuckle smiling for a second there.

"That name Britain is such an old title... I find it amusing to see a person still using it. You underestimate Britannia... We have the sheer firepower and men to take all your forces down to submission..."

"You're in over your head. True power comes within the responsibility of the superior and his soldiers doing whatever it takes to finish a fight. Bring your best generals into Japan, we will still win..." Autumn stated with pride and honor, without the Colonel's highest intelligence, strength and leadership to lead a army, the East Coast Enclave would have been trashed to bits. And so that is why soldiers rank in favor of Autumn instead of the previous President Eden.

"Such.. Arrogance, so this is how I've fallen... by arrogance..." With that final statement Cornelia has passed out by the lack of blood flowing through her veins. Autumn stood up above the Princess's state of unconsciousness.

"Colonel Autumn, is the woman now confirmed dead?" A Enclave soldier asked respectively.

"She doesn't concern me anymore, dead or not. Capture any equipment, files, routes inside the Bureau, once assured everything is salvaged, I want the remaining vertibirds to defend the perimeter until we leave Japan to the Black Knights. President Richardson will be most pleased." Autumn carefully stated to a squad of men from a dispatched vertibird on the grassy roof.

Below were a thousand men and Burai finally declaring victory upon the cold treacherous Britannians submitting defeat while disarming their weapons. Burais cheered and celebrated while activated raising their weapons with pride as some made a fist into the air. The remaining pilots in the vertibirds went outside, taking some fresh air and sighing in relief. Tohdoh and the Holy Swords retracted their cockpits to see such a sight to celebrate for,

The Rebellion ended rather quickly on everyone's part but hey, they aren't complaining. The scene was worth to fight for in the end.

"So this is how it feels to win... Finally Japan has claimed its rights to freedom once again!" Tohdoh declared to his comrades, they nodded in agreement. Now the Insurrectionists just need to finish off the forces in other sectors, the samurai decided to not get ahead of the situation and decided that everyone should help out around the country. Tohdoh's radio inside his cockpit clicked on to reveal Zero himself among the living.

"Tohdoh, how is the situation around the Bureau?" Zero asked.

"The Bureau has already fallen to the Black Knights, this Col. Autumn person has appeared in the battlefield while you weren't present." Tohdoh admitted, without the Colonel's vertibirds taking out the defenses with ease this would have been a difficult battle to take on. Ordinary knightmare weapons were too inefficient to take out the turret built-in within the building, possibily costing them too much manpower to do so.

"Good, then Autumn has done well to prove himself. I'm leaving you in charge to clear out the remaining Britannians across the settlement. Check in with Diethard for news, he should be arriving in Ashford Academy shortly. Once I've returned, Japan will have its independence back." Zero said proudly towards Autumn and Tohdoh taking care of the front lines, He knew both men would clash against Cornelia's men with ease. (I'm seriously getting a Kane from Command & Conquer vibe from him)

"Wait, what reason you have to leave?" The Lt. Colonel asked curiously.

"It's something urgent, I promise I'll be back before the 'Rise of the Sun'." With that Zero closed the channel, leaving his location closed while the Black Knights have their party for sheer victory.

…

**:/= 5:43 A.M.- Location: Area 11- Operation: Black Rebellion**

**Propulsion system GREEN. Propulsion available.  
Payload loading.  
Remaining payloads locked in fire position.  
All fire control systems are GREEN.  
Satellite ready to commit and fire payload. **

This was what the scientists and officers were seeing right towards the mainframe to the satellite uplink. Every personnel were in awe about this discovery. How did the satellite managed to have its propulsion system work all of a sudden throughout 200 years of decay. In fact this location called Area 11 confused them, yes the staff were noticed about Autumn's leave of absence towards Japan but this probably had nothing to do with the place. Status update appeared every hour, some believe this was likely a glitch in the system.

Then that's where the staff changed their minds once they saw another message pop up on the terminal.

"Well I'll be damned..." An observer in the group muttered.

**Preset Target 01: Kamine Island**

"**Payload is to be launched by 20 minutes. - Colonel Augustus Autumn."**

The signature by Autumn was strange, yet impressive, how did he manage to do that while he was dispatched to the Oil Rig? Perhaps the Control Station had some control over the satellite however that idea came all stretched out. They didn't know what to do, the staff couldn't contact Eden at the moment, so all were left with two choices. Whether to launch the payload or leave the system disobeying orders from Autumn... Their choices will probably determine the fate of the world itself, who knows...

…

the G-1 moved close to the Governmental Bureau as requested by Tohdoh. Seeing how Kaguya is now able to move in from the streets, to the sides had lots of movement coming from the painted Sutherlands and Burais marching to the area, the small child so much admired how the battle planned out. If only her admirer Zero would have appeared much more on the radio, that could comfort her a lot better.

Still a victory is a victory after all, Kaguya couldn't complain, but if only the masked man took her seriously for once. She frowned. Then suddenly static appeared on the board controls.

Before Autumn left the G-1 Moblie base for combat, he left a mysterious advanced walkie-talkie on the controls, seemingly leaving it there once he'll come back alive to receive it later. Kaguya glanced towards the attracting talkie from feet away, she sighed and got up on the head chair to walk until she saw the communication object.

The teen heard a voice speaking through, sounding very calm, possibly a Black Knight calling. She lowered her right firm hand, reaching to the walkie-talkie, then immediately picking it up, Kaguya observed the screen to see nothing but minor details such as a blue screen and the time. The teen now placed the object right into her ears, getting the chance to speak someone on the communication line.

"Hello?" She asked, a bit frightened as the walkie-talkie didn't repond until a few seconds.

"...Oh my, well this is so unexpected to hear someone other than my subordinates." The voice said politely.

"Huh? What do you mean, who is this?" Kaguya asked with the mobile radio, it was pretty creepy to hear a different person you haven't seen all your life, this was the case the teen experienced when speaking to the gentleman.

"Oh how rude of me, well. My name is John Henry Eden, please to meet you on Colonel Autumn's communication telephone." Our one and only favorite President has returned, talking in his ever glory to spread his message out to the world. Kaguya was rather influenced by this man seeing how he basically introduced himself, so she lightened up and became interested on who this man was.

"Oh okay, my name is Kaguya Sumeragi. A member of the Six Houses of Kyoto. Hey, what brings you here in the first place?" Kaguya's turning grave expression decided she wasn't going to fall for any traps or cunning conversation about to happen, she questioned this John Henry Eden fellow what's his purpose in Japan anyway... Not in a threatening tone of course for the teen.

"Why to help Japan of course!"

Kaguya's eyes and mouth went still for a minute there, help Japan? Was he really serious? The teen was almost certain this man was for real, his smooth assuring voice nearly convinced her. Still this child wasn't stupid. So she planned a devious smile on her mouth, giggling to ask a question on behalf of the former President.

"Really? Help Japan? I bet you don't even know who the Black Knights are." She stated cunningly. Her smile grew, soon her close-minded plan was sure to catch Eden.

"Actually, my Colonel did gave me a bit of info on this so called Black Knights, I heard they're in a civil war fighting for their country." Eden explained, which probably gave Kaguya a big slap on the cheek for asking a stupid question.

"Hmm, you seem like a reassuring man but how can I know you're not here to trick me into giving you information?" Kaguya asked, this was sure to teach this man not to mess with her.

"Why get information from a person on the telephone when I can just send my men to Japan and get the information by there. Pretty explanatory isn't it?" Eden explained, this had Kaguya widen her eyes to find out his men are invading Japan! This was most serious, how will everyone will react once another faction will travel in their country. The teen was incredibly frightened and started to overreact on the walkie-talkie.

"WHAT?! Oh please Mr. Eden don't send your soldiers to invade Japan, we've just won a battle, it'll be tiresome for my Zero to plan out another one!" She pleaded like a mindless child, this gave Eden a few laughs for himself. Angry about this Kaguya wanted to ask why was this man laughing.

"You're a good-spirited child my dear lady. Not to worry, my soldiers from the East will do no harm to the Black Knights, as long as they treat my men the same respect we give them when we arrive, then I assure you there's nothing to worry about." Eden said.

With a few questions and answers this John Henry Eden sure knows a lot about Japan's inner conflicts already, but he proved himself so Lady Kaguya gave a little giggle and smiled towards this man, welcoming to Japan once his fleet arrives in open arms.

"Thank you, Eden. Zero will be most pleased to meet your presence once he comes back!" The child said delightfully...

"Zero eh? Well on the contrary, I'll be honored to speak with him, I assume he is the leader in your organization am I correct?"

* * *

…

The final moment C2 has been spectating on while Zero thought about lots of things going on, once the battle was presumably finished he needn't to worry about Cornelia, but what was he worried about is someone important, this is why he needed to excuse himself from battle.

"C2, do you still have any idea where the Enclave are from? This could be our last moment once I rescue my little sister." He sounded so dull from C2's point of thought, perhaps this is what's causing to act so aggressive towards a lot of people, stressing him more once he had heard his sister was captured.

"No." C2 answered. She also sounded dull coming from Zero's point of thought. The Gawain flew across the ocean once they've spotted Kamine Island from the distance, raising relief once this would be the place Zero's sister was kept in. Although they have to be careful, it could be presume President Richardson has ordered a few men to guard the island while he was dispatched in Area 11. The travel across the ocean ended, unexpected from the two accomplices.

They sat still waiting for each other to repond, Zero took silence first.

"It figures, this is where my sister is located is that right witch?" Zero asked with harshness.

"Correct." The witch responded almost monotonously knowing C2, for some reason, this feels like the green-haired woman doesn't want to be here...

"Do you any connection to this place?" Zero asked.

"As far as I know I've never encountered this place before, at least not this one."

"With that statement wouldn't there be more similar places like these still around? Are there some other things I need to know before I enter?" Zero said.

"No." She knew what look Zero gave her underneath his helmet, a look of disappointment while she responded with a simple answer. Clearly Zero was not in the mood for arguing but C2 wasn't giving him all the details. C2 finally gave in and frowned for a second.

"I'm sorry, that's all I know..." C2 admitted her faults, both knew each other very well, just not exactly knowing one's past at least Zero didn't. However the masked man did sold his soul to this witch so he can be mad with her since she stood by his side from the very beginning.

"I don't doubt it, while you may have a mysterious past, I can't exactly blame you. We are companions aren't we?" Zero said as he lightened up on his follower, giving her the benefit of the doubt, while C2 wasn't with contact, she still felt grateful.

"Thank you... we may not have been seeing eye-to-eye lately, but I still won't stop protecting you. That's a promise I'm willing to keep." The sudden sense made C2 still for a while. She could see something approach the Gawain with immense speed faster than light. The witch couldn't tell what this entity was but it didn't seem friendly.

"No! It's a-" The powerful glow appeared between both occupants of the Gawain's cockpit. A sudden explosure to something unnatural appear out of nowhere was so sudden, so unreal...

Zero didn't know where he was right now, definitely not in the Gawain but a whole different world was seen among those eyes, he couldn't find C2 anywhere. But her voice was still active around here someplace. The masked man probably didn't consider this a 'place' more of a vision about to explode in front.

"Keep calm, this is likely a trap set off for intruders, this person who activated was-" A yelp sprang out of C2, causing her to forget about what she said, another flash went into motion, caught in a trap by someone unknown. Zero went farther and farther from the witch, unable to move from the trap's grasp. Then another bright scene went forward, getting C2 and Zero's attention. This scene was a complete warzone filled with genocide , trenchs, a different timeline if you can say. Tanks, uniformed soldiers fighting. This was too far from reality.

Zero could barely see what's going on, but everything changed once he saw a familiar woman sprinting toward safety. 'It was C2, but how' Zero thought.

A shot so sudden, it shook the masked man completely when it pressed on C2's head, puncturing her like ham. A raw kind of ham, it digusted him so much seeing her like this. Then deaths, deaths, kill, and even more filled him with so much agony, harm, the experience of facing death over and over was a chilling fate no one wanted. Unfortunately C2 faced so much, it wasn't death that scared her no more, it was being forgotten through time that frightened her. The cause of her deaths were limitless, to the point of being another time she had to make due for being a witch.

"These visions, they're memories..." Zero said.

"These memories are all I have left since I became a witch. When the years came by I don't even know where I came from. People began to see me as disposable waste, leaving me to die where everyone has forgotten about me a long time ago... I was left behind for all of eternity, **where the corrupted shall cleanse their sins and be apart for anew purpose.** "

This widened the witch's eyes, Zero mistook this as her saying, confused why would she say such a thing then another flash engulfed both of their vision. Once the brightness faded away and returned their sight, Zero and C2 saw Chaos. Anarchy. Devastation across the world. Then it all ended with a big bang... Life itself vanished, people became ash, permanent shadows who stuck to walls. This was true hell...

"What's going on?" Zero asked.

"I don't know, I can only assume this is where the extinction of all life begins..." C2 answered with uncertainly.

Then yet a flash quickly teleported them to another location that wasn't seen by both. People, almost like if they're actually enjoyed their lives. Zero saw these people wearing blue and yellow jumpsuits, playing, it was like a perfect society where no one cared about one's idenity. It made him feel a bit warm.

"They're... so happy. It feels pleasant..." The masked man admitted.

"Like a utopia." C2 added

Yet everything felt ugly, the warm effect had worn off quickly, turning to a darker more disturbing feel that made Zero uncomfortable. The interior decayed, less people appeared, and more disgusting 'things' roamed around, turning the beautiful society into a disaster.

"What are those things?" Zero asked with disgust. Watching the green monster bite off what seems to be like a foot, C2 could say the same when observing many armored green creatures like those.

"Monstrosities." C2 said.

The sudden change of location surprised both as they experienced a lot of major events of this new world they were in.

A hideous monster bonded to a machine exploding as a man in a jumpsuit walked away, the same soldier that appeared among Area 11 was grossly dismembered by the torso, his head popped like a zit leaving for dead as another man in a jumpsuit walked away with his allies.

"I don't get it, how could Horrigan appear in a timeline that doesn't exist?!" Zero questioned as the large mutant laid there with his blood spreading across the floor.

"One timeline apart from another doesn't mean it is non-existent." C2 said. Zero saw his rival Richardson standing there like the smug man he was before he commanded to obey his orders. Both saw the same man that walked over Horrigan's corpse. The President was feeling nervous seeing this man here.

"You don't understand, did it ever occur to you that what you're doing is wrong for all of humanity!?" The man in the jumpsuit said aloud, clearly objecting Richardson's anonymous plan, Zero was finally eager to hear what did the Enclave planned before they settled in Japan.

"Never. Part of the President's job is to make the tough decisions. A lot of near-humans will sacrifice their lives for the return of humanity. We will prevail..." The act has gave the masked man the truth of all, his eyes widened completely to its limit, a very disturbing thing he could feel was about to come.

"Just because everyone doesn't have the exact dna of the Enclave doesn't give you the right to exterminate their lives!"

"Oh, how I don't relish this idea but you must understand. We are the true survivors of mankind, no price is too high to pay for the survival of our race."

"You really believe that don't you!"

"Yes, yes I do. Even killing me won't do anythi-" A sudden gunshot has pressed into Richardson's head, instantly killing as he fell upon the floor while his blood spreaded. Zero was sick, even C2 was amazed this was the Enclave's true intention; killing off humanity but themselves.

"That bastard! The Enclave was dedicated to kill off everyone that wasn't a member. How could they decieve me like this! EVERYONE!"

"Calm down, when the time comes, we will deal with them. In the mean time it's best we hear anything important once we rescue your sister." C2 assured to her companion, for a while the man clearly got his stuff together once his rage was done. As the scene was finished C2 and Zero went to another place, it was rather symbolic for some reason. Then they both saw another man with the same jumpsuit previous men have worn before only this time it was armored. Autumn appeared on the view, holding a laser pistol, very frustrated and furious.

"You again, can't say I'm surprised you and your ilk seem hellbent on destroying everything our government has worked to achieve!" Autumn shouted to the mysterious man while the duo watched carefully for more clues.

"Give it up Autumn, the Enclave has lost this war, there's nothing left but complete despair." The Wanderer stated, receving a hiss from the Colonel.

"I beg to differ my friend, this organization is at the height of its power. Do you really believe a bunch of people wearing outdated power armor will stop me from completing my plan? Think again."

"Please, you have to stop this now. No matter how good your intentions are, you need to let go and move on. If you keep on fighting the Enclave will die knowing its goal failed." Wanderer pleaded, his no violence policy still had no effect on the arrogant Autumn.

"The goal of the Enclave are worth fighting for, I won't let my country stave to death and become a husk of it once was. This ends now!" Autumn immediately fought to the bitter end with the unknown man, seemingly suffering a crushing defeat after a while. A few shots to the head declared the Colonel dead.

"It all makes sense now, their precious country they fighted for was the United States of America. Something Washington dreamed of before his rebellion." C2 explained

"You're saying they're clearly the descendants of the Colonial Army?"

"Yes. Then it all vanished once they were defeated."

"I don't get it, how could they survive and be in Japan? We saw them die by the same man. There must be something we aren't finding."

"An alternative timeline where even I don't know were it comes from, someone must be telling us something using these visions. These memories are definitely not mine."

With everything in the Wasteland at a close, the flashback made its final fade as Zero and C2 were back into their cockpits, reliefed of the amount the travel had to offer to show the Enclave's true colors. He wasn't amused to find out either.

"Are you okay?" Zero asked to C2 with a look of worry, feeling the fact this showed the many deaths of his companion would have at least made her want to forget the past.

"I'm fine, but are you okay?" She questioned to him for a slight moment, making him remember the scenes about Richardson's plan to kill off everyone using something as a device, right now that President was pretty much 2nd to Charles when it comes on Zero's hate list. C2 quickly heard a projectile target the Gawain with full speed ahead! The witch was fast enough to get out of there just in time to see a hole where the black knightmare was standing.

"BEHOLD! IT IS I JERMIAH GOTTWALD, SURRENDER AND ACCEPT DEATH!" A huge oranged-shaped knightmare bigger than the Gawain quickly took pursuit towards the knightmare while yelling his war crys out like an insane manic.

"It's him again!" Zero yelled out, cursing this mysterious person who proably caused quite a stir from the battle at the Bureau when Zero and C2 went to Kamine Island. Sadly descriptions as of now are probably full in this one so we'll have to make due on who the heck Jermiah was. The Gawain flew away form the scene, adding its altitude higher to get a shot at the orange knightmare using the hadron cannon yet proving effortless once Jermiah dodge the shots effortlessly.

But so did the Gawain when it came to dodge reactions. Jermiah charged straight at the knightmare with precise accurany yet missing like some bull. C2 attempted another retreat then firing once the opportunity came, of course with Jermiah's superior agility and weapons. He launched all green built-in gigantic drills big enough to pierce a Sutherland's torso apart. Two drills already punctured the Gawain's shoulder, you can thank the armor for preventing more damage from the big orange's weaponry.

C2 gritted her teeth for the amount how much this knightmare its taking despite her piloting skills she was no match for this opponent, if Zero was going to save his sister C2 needed to made the ultimate sacrifice...

When Jeremiah was ready to do another can of whoop ass, Gawain faced the immediate ocean firing a final hadron cannon before the energy level on the interface became critical, evaporating the salty water, causing a large blow to the ocean, turning into a diveration while Jeremiah attempted to find the hidden Gawain within the water.

"Find Nunnally, I'll take care of this manic by myself." C2 declared.

"You can't fend him off by yourself, the energy filler is already low." Zero was at a standing point, the last road where he shall walk among the path alone. For the fate of his blind and crippled sister needs him most. No turning back now...

"I'll be fine... Well I am a little nervous to be honest..." C2 smiled to that sad fact, either way she was going to die if she acted as a decoy. Which wasn't optional, again. Besides how was Zero going to live if she wasn't there to protect him?

"No matter what, you will survive. This is the path you chose for her, nows the time to fight to your very inch of humanity, for you could be the one to destroy the world and create anew." She stood up from her leather seat and suddenly gave a peck on Zero's helmet for good luck and an added bonus to the masked man's charisma skill. Underneath the mask, Zero had a little blush and knew what to do from here on.

The Gawain lowered down and hovered over near to the cave where Zero's destiny appears. Kneeing down, the Gawain was like a symbol to the messiah himself. A personal accessory Zero will never forget. The masked man jumped already feeling the effect it on his feet, he glanced at the black knightmare one last time before it will fight Jeramiah.

"You better see the end of the day once this is over C2." Zero deadpanned.

"Don't worry, I am immortal remember? Besides this is only a minor misfortune..."

"Farewell C2." Zero ended, with that the Gawain did its final flight facing against the insane man above, Zero watched the battle with amazement, clearly C2 wasn't planning to do nothing fancy just a cold grip on the big orange knightmare was just enough to pull away from the island. The Gawain used all of its enegry using a set of slash harkens to grab Jeramiah, forming a t'aking you down with me' moment. With immense speed, the black knightmare including Jeremiah plummeted down inside the ocean. Forming a huge splash bigger than a hill. Ending both of their lives in mere minutes.

Zero formed a grin underneath, he continued to walk the lonesome road, trying to forget the fact his own companion just died by the supreme water pressure. He ran as fast as he could through the long narrow corridor in what may be minutes before he got there. A lot of memories went through out the year. Kallen, C2, clearly there were other important people in his life. His efforts forming a Rebellion was successful, Cornelia is defeated, Clovis, even Euphemia... Those were the darkest times where his level of playing nice are futile. Decreasing drastically everytime he killed each one that controlled Area 11.

The man of miracles had shown he proved himself along the way of defeating Britannia itself. Now it was time to show you do not mess with Zero's sister. Zero walked up the stone area in minutes. Grasping for air in this helmet, however there was no time he used his left hand to feel the door activ- A shot instead felt the door before the man of miracles could even touch the damn thing.

Zero cursed this enemy who dares shoots him on sight, he quickly turned and found his very known rival who arrived early just for the fun to start. Suzaku.

"Turn and face me right now." The white knight said slowly, so hollow right there aiming the handgun within his right hand. Zero ignored his request, this was simply a meaningless threat for the sake of following his orders. Of course it's probably wise not to piss him off any futher.

"Zero... Turn and face me..." Suzaku requested.

Zero carefully turned towards the one and only 'hated' man, his grim expression said it all how he felt encountering him like this. He sworn to kill Zero right here, as stated while he was mourning Euphie's sudden death.

…

"So... All in favor of activating the Bradley-Hercules?" A top officer asked for the majority of the occupants on the Mobile Base Crawler, a crowd seemingly raised their hands in favor of obeying Autumn's exact order in 20 minutes, this was due now. The top officer nodded at the amount of staff raising or nodding their heads in agreement.

"Then it's settled, alright people we are now launching the payload onto this Kamine Island in less than 5 minutes get ready for something!"

…

"Euphemia's death needed to be fulfilled, her actions caused a new enemy to betray me while I escaped in the stadium. It was necessary."

"Is that so? Perhaps your Geass power had a major effect on fulfilling Euphie's death... You betrayed everyone's trust, you deceived them into believing your the hero that saved Japan but I know scum when I see one now..." Suzaku stated, relieving Zero of all his petty excuses. He wasn't going to get away this time, the man of miracles is finished. Zero widened his eyes in shock, the temptation ran out of ideas, he needed to convince Suzaku.

"I did what I had to do-

"Don't give me that excuse you had the opportunity to change Japan from the inside by submitting a deal with Euphie, but I've seen how that went out. You are a fake who relies on his power to have everyone do your work." Suzaku said.

A coat of red hair was behind the white knight, standing there with a pistol between her hands. Clearly Kallen also followed Suzaku on the trail to finding Zero. All she needed was one shot to -

"Kallen!"

Are you serious? Jesus, Kallen reacted with a confused expression of how her rival even managed to hear her from far away. She still raised her pistol. having to hear Suzaku's warning. She admitted she got caught pretty bad too. Kallen really wanted to pull the trigger right now, yet still haven't heard what her rival has got to say.

"You have no idea who is Zero underneath that mask do you?" Suzaku asked without turning.

"What are you planning to do Suzaku?!" Kallen yelled as she could feel her palm sweat within her grip.

"You have a right to see who this fake hero what he really is."

One shot was all it took, the slow pain came at a quick time from Suzaku's handgun. With precise adjust the bullet went directly into Zero's one screen visor. Recieving a painful but not fatal shot through the forehead. The bullet easily cracked the helmet wide open, automatically taking two large chunks of the helmet blow away from Zero's now revealed head. His messy dark hair covered his eyes temporarily, hearing the chunks of his helmet thrown onto the stone as a result of the concussion. Silence grew, faces were turned into disturbing expression mankind could ever offer as negative...

Kallen crumbled upon the floor, barely holding her gun properly in her mental breakdown of seeing such betrayal. "B-But... Ho-How, why? Y-You..." She said unable to fully make up a sentence as a result.

Suzaku shook his head in a look of pity and failure, watching the black knight with a grim look. "It just had to be you... Of all people it just had to be you..." Suzaku stated sadly.

"Yes... I am Zero the man who has worked miracles, the one who now controls the Enclave with a single snap, the one who shall destroy the Holy Britannian Empire. Lelouch is my name..."

…

"One minute remaining, just a heads up!" A top officer immediately said with full of adrenaline as this was going to be his first time launching something from orbit.

…

"You... Used us, the J-Japanese people.. including me...?" Kallen tearfully questioned the goal of Lelouch's plan all along. She would even hurt her more if she asked, once answered.

"You need to understand, I've proved many that I can led an army, as a result of my power over the Enclave they've helped us greatly during their occupation in Japan. Realize Japan is now free from Cornelia's grasp. The Japanese people can no longer be afraid. All because of my power."

"That's not the right way! Even through you basically caused a rebellion across Japan that still doesn't give you the right to control free will!" Suzaku yelled out, Lelouch was unfazed by such selfrighteous morals, he played that game once and never again. The demon was clearly tired of playing nice, he needed results not morale.

"You're naïve, just like Euphie. Do you realize your working for the people who enslaved the Japanese people?! What makes you better than me in terms of moral reason?"

This took Suzaku a moment to have a freakout over Euphie, the fact he was too oblivous to the big picture about Britannia was so low.

"No, You see I don't kill innocent people, unlike your sense of justice you care nothing about the people! All you ever cared about were results. You lied to everyone that believed in you, using everyone as mere pieces that only fitted the puzzle."

"It doesn't matter. My full efforts have succeeded with my sense of results! Your selfrighteous might as well as go to the garbage. It proved nothing while the Japanese lay there suffering while you play soldier!"

Suzaku widened, his shocked state hearing Lelouch made him lose a lot respect towards him, it was incredible to find no ounce of honor among him.

"Ga-Garbage!? NO!, I know what's right and wrong. You are scum across the earth, this world would have been better without you! Your dream of a better world is tainted!" Suzaku yelled out.

…

"10 seconds remaining!"

"You're a fool, the world will soon be conquered by Britannia if you work with them!" Lelouch immediately pulled out something out of his pocket, revealing a small pack that was filled with liquid sakuradite. He quickly placed the sakuradite pack right in the center of his chest. Grinning like a madman.

"This sakuradite bomb will explode this whole place if you kill me. You will all die with me right here if you think this is my last stand!"

…

"9!"

"Coward! I've always did this for Japan. They will all realize you've betrayed every single one of them!"

"8!"

"And what about the rest of the world!? As a soldier for Britannia the people in every country will spite you, despise you for killing their men and women while you are helping a Emperor who will rule the world with an iron fist!" Lelouch said

"5!"

"I've sworn to protect everyone with the system!"

"4!"

"The system will only benefit the strong over the weak! You're not a hero, you are a selfish power hungry multipulated hypocritical man! You are filth, you rather see yourself as a ruler to Japan. YOU ARE NOT THE KNIGHT JAPAN DESERVES!" Lelouch yelled out.

"3!"

"LELOUCH!"

"2!"

"SUZAKU!"

"1!"

...

The silence has not been broken since the launch was initiated, the top officer didn't know what happened but it can be most assumed this Kamine Island was probably destroyed in the blast radius. However, a signal in the uplink terminal made the crowd rather curious. The top officer on deck carefully checked the terminal for a message status on the orbital strike. He was clearly in awe for a moment...

**Payload launched**

**Black Rebellion Completed**

"**Thank you for your cooperation. - The Diamond Catalyst"**

**(I'll be honest, I think this one had took me a while and I've lost interest. Of course I'm not going to wrap the story right here  
that's just the beginning for our little introduction, the real stuff will go beyond in R2. So yeah that's it for Season 1 folks! Tune in for the next Season.  
**


End file.
